A Common Enemy
by Angel Selene 93
Summary: Kagome goes to the future and ends up getting kidnaped by Naraku, to her surprise she not kidnaped because of the shards but because she Yusuke's sister. All that starts a new adventure for all of them INU-YYH crossover(kurkag hieisango and many more)
1. Kagome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summery:** When Kagome goes back to back to the future, she fines herself being kidnapped by non other than Naraku but not because of the Jewel shard but because she's Yusuke's younger sister. This is a Kagome/ Kurama and Hiei/Sango a Yusuke/Keiko and some more I just can't think right now.

**Angel Selene:** Hello this is one of my first fics please read and review.

**A Common Enemy: **

Chapter 1: Kagome 

_-Kagome-_

Tick, tick, tick RINNGGGGGGGGGGGGG (Smashed) Kagome smashed her alarm clock by throwing it against the wall. Stupid thing why did it have to wake her up, really was it really necessary to make so much noise. Man Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where really starting to rub off on her. Kagome got out of bed and walked into the bathroom after taking a shower and brushing her teeth she put on her new uniform. The shirt was about the same as the old one but the skirt was much longer, also she would have a better time wearing this in the feudal era had Sesshomaru not forbidden her to wear her uniforms anymore. Kagome started to get her things ready, as she did she remember how Sesshomaru joined their team.

_-Flashback- _

The cold demon lord, with his long silver hair and golden gaze stood with Inuyasha unconscious at his feet. His blue moon tattoo was barley visible along with his face stripes; he wore his normal white kimono _(or something like it)_ and armor. Sango and Miroku where unable to help because of an earlier battle that had left them dreadfully wounded, and Kilala had been knocked out before this new battle had even began. Sesshomaru was about to finish Inuyasha off when Kagome did the only thing she could think of, which was to shot an arrow at him. The arrow managed to stop Sesshomaru's attack before he could kill Inuyasha, saving Inuyasha life. But doing so got Sesshomaru's anger directed towards her.

"Miko you have gotten in my way one to many times." Sesshomaru started to run toward her using his demon speed. Kagome was ready for the blade to kill her but in a strange way out of reflex she had pulled her hands in front of her face, unknowingly releasing a shot of her miko powers toward him. The blast shot threw him into a tree and shattered his armor to pieces, while draining him of most of his energy. Kagome just stood there wide eyed while aiming an arrow at his heart. Sesshomaru sent her a direct look ready for the arrow. Kagome debated whether or not to kill him; she knew he had many responsibilities being lord of the Western Lands; Kagome herself had seen the lands and didn't want to see it torn to shreds because of territorial want. Plus she'd never killed anything before, except for maybe a bug.

Suddenly a scream was heard, For less then a second she saw fear cross Sesshomaru's eyes, looking over to were the scream come from, Kagome noticed a girl about the age of five running toward them and away from a demon. Her black hair was done in a side ways ponytail and she wore a checkered kimono. Kagome didn't even think about it as she quickly pointed the arrow toward the demon that followed the young girl and away from Sesshomaru. Kagome let the arrow fly; it landed right in front of the demon with an intense glow, giving the girl enough time to escape unharmed.

The demon seeing his prey escape turn his gaze toward Kagome, he started to run toward her she didn't even have enough time to arrow her bow, seeing him coming towards her, Kagome knew she was dead for sure. Closing her eyes, Kagome was ready for her fate, to think she escaped a demon to be killed by another weaker one. The attack never came though, opening her eyes she watched as Sesshomaru blade blocked the attack meant for her. Sesshomaru quickly dislock his blade from the demon's claws and proceeded to kill the low level demon quickly but was to weak to do so, seeing a chance Kagome shot the demon with one of her purification arrows, the demon quickly disintegrating into dust.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl that had been running away from the demon ran toward the demon lord. The girl quickly latched herself to his the demon lord's leg. To her surprise the Sesshomaru patted the girls lightly on the head. Sesshomaru held a sort of softness in his eyes as he stared down at her small form. After the pat the girl got off Sesshomaru's leg, and gave him a huge smile. Sesshomaru went down on one knee and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Rin are you alright?" he asked the girl seriously with worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Lord Sesshomaru, thanks to the pretty lady." Rin told the demon lord in front of her. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was wounded, She started to walk towards him worried. Sesshomaru stood as he saw her walking to him. Kagome bowed taking him completely by surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to thank you for saving my life." Kagome got up and looked him in the eyes taking him completely by surprise once again. "Lord Sesshomaru please allow me to heal your wounds in repayment." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow toward her but sat down and allowed Kagome to bandage him up. It was peaceful as she bandaged his wounds especially after Shippou took a worried Rin to play somewhere close by. Sango and Miroku seeing that the danger had passed, took the time to heal their own wounds. After a few second of silence she asked him the question that had been bothering her. "Lord Sesshomaru," He gave her a sideways glance, somehow she knew it meant she had his attention, "why did you save my life?"

"You gained this Sesshomaru's respect by beating me, even if you foolishly took your eyes away from me as you saved my charge." Kagome blushed at his statement "I thank you for saving Rin's life." He told her. She gave him a huge smile, while Sango and Miroku mouths flapped open at the demon lord thanks.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BITCH?" Kagome sighed, she knew the silence wouldn't last forever, but it was nice while it lasted. To both her own and Inuyasha's surprise Sesshomaru growled a warning.

"You shall respect her little brother." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha angrily. Kagome put her hand up to stop him after the shock had warned off.

"Inuyasha," she said sweetly, too sweetly, "what exactly did you just call me?"

"Feh" Inuyasha said getting ready for what he knew was coming.

"SIT!"

_-End of flashback- _

Sesshomaru had insisted on training her after that, he told them it was to thank Kagome for saving Rin but in truth he just wanted to make sure she could protect herself, even if he didn't want to admit it. The training was to last for a month but in that one month Kagome managed to melt Sesshomaru's cold exterior, he became like another brother to her. He even began to show his affection to her and Rin openly little by little. Thought most of the time he did it to annoy Inuyasha who would act like a complete idiot, till he finally got on her nerves and then she would sit him a million times just for being annoying. This of course amused Sesshomaru to a point where he would actually smirk. Kagome's mind then turned to Rin, she was the cutest thing in the world, she reminded Kagome of herself at that same age. Rin and Shippou, which was now her adoptive kitsune son, seemed to get along quiet well together. Kagome began to get her things ready for school. It was also thanks to Sesshomaru that she got to come home for a week to attend the new school she had to go too.

_-Flashback- _

"Please Inuyasha it's just seven days." Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha for the whole day just so he could let her stay for a week in her time. Kagome was at the point of tears by the end of the day.

"I said no and that's final understood." Inuyasha shouted at her. Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru stated the half demon name.

"Feh, what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha stubbornly asked.

"You shall allow Kagome to return to her time for as long as she wishes." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother.

"Very well, Kagome, am I right to say that we are completely out of Ramen and that you use your own money to bye them." Sesshomaru asked her emotionless, Kagome could see the amusement in his eyes and caught on quite quickly. She put her acting skills to work.

"You're absolutely right we don't have anymore Ramen, and I will refuse to bye any if I can't stay the week." Kagome said turned her back to them, "What is Inuyasha ever to do." After that she was practically thrown down the well by Inuyasha himself.

_-End of flashback -_

Kagome went downstairs to eat something; She then headed towards her new school. Kagome had been transferred to another school because the she was going to now actually gave her a chance to actually pass. It was said that someone could miss the school year and still pass. The school's name sounded oddly familiar to her but Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged it off as she reached the school. Walking into the building, she headed strait to the main office.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I was told to come here to get a list of my classes." She told the secretary politely.

"Aw yes, go ahead into the principle's office, hon, he wishes to greet you to the school personally." The secretary told her. Kagome knocked before walking into the office.

"You must be Miss Higurashi, welcome." The principle told Kagome as she walked in, "I wanted to talk to you about your sicknesses, I don't believe the other students should know why you miss so much school so they won't be told, and it looks like that's the only thing that affects your grades so you may pass the grade as long as you finish all your homework from the classes you miss and pass the finals. I also already talked to your teachers they have been informed to let you go to the clinic whenever you feel unwell." After specking with the principle she was told to wait in a chair in the corner of the office for some on to show her around.

**Angel Selene:** So what did you think? If you liked it please Review I Promise you that Yusuke and the others will appear in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter:** Kagome see Yusuke again after about year and meets his strange friends Kurama and Hiei, she already knows Kuwabara but to every ones dismay she seems the exact opposite of Yusuke can they really be related.


	2. Brother and Sister

**Angel Selene:** I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I got stuck doing homework and I couldn't even state it till I got out of school. So I am very sorry please forgive me. Oh and as I promised there going to meet in this chapter.

**CHAPTER 2 **

_-Hiei- _

Hiei was being force to attend a human school. At the moment he was pissed because of an earlier event that happened.

_-Flashback-_

Hiei got a report from Koenma that there was trouble somewhere in the school Yusuke and Kuwabara attended, when he got there Hiei found a soul stealing demon hiding in one of the student's desk. He wasn't able to attack because the classroom was filled with student. But thank to Yusuke who provided a distraction _(He pulled the Fire alarm and then started a riot_ _outside to keep the students and teachers busy)_ Hiei was able to dispose of the demon by burning the desk with his demon power.

_-End of flashback- _

No one had lost his or her soul and Yusuke got in trouble like he away did. But then Koenma got worried that more demons could try to take example and attack the schools. Koenma enrolled Hiei to the local school where Kurama attended school. Hiei didn't enjoy being forced to attend school everyday, even if he didn't do any of the schoolwork anyway. At that exact moment Hiei was trying to open his so-called locker which to his luck, he had forgotten his combination again. Hiei stared at it and decided that if he didn't remember the darn numbers he was going to either burn the locker down or tare it apart. Even if it got him in trouble again.

"Kuwabara, Hiei, Suichii, and Yusuke please come to the main office. I repeat Kuwabara, Hiei, Suichii, and Yusuke, please come to the main office," the intercom said, to the lockers luck or maybe to the luck of the people who remain sane, Hiei had been called already. After promising the locker his revenge Hiei left towards the main office 'What could he had done now, he had already gotten the 'he should at least try' speech so what could the humans want now. He walked into the office and notice the Idiot a.k.a. Kuwabara drooling onto the floor. What was the Idiot looking at now? He turned and his eyes went wide.

_-Kurama- _

Kurama walked down the hall. Why was he being called down to the main office? He wondered he hadn't done anything wrong and he knew it. Kurama turned the corner and walked strait into the main office; he didn't have to guess as to why Yusuke had been called as well as Kuwabara and Hiei. It was quite ordinary for all three to be called there but Kurama was never called. Kurama walked into the office only to notice Kuwabara drooling onto the floor and Hiei staring at something wild eyed. He wonder what they where staring at, instead of looking though he went up to the secretary.

"Excuse me but I was called." He told the secretary, she looked up and gave a blushed smile. She quickly pointed towards the corner, the same direction as Hiei and Kuwabara where staring at. Kurama looked over only to have his breath sucked out of him. Sitting in the corner was a beautiful girl, at the moment she wasn't paying attention to them; she seemed to be preoccupied with something against the wall. That was the reason she hadn't noticed Kuwabara drooling, or Hiei staring. He himself couldn't stop himself from staring at her, she had long black hair going down to her waist, her ivory skin seem flawless. She turn finally noticing them, upon seeing them she gave them each a smile. Kurama notice her honey brown eyes which themselves where beautiful, but in a way they seemed oddly familiar but he didn't know how. She stayed that way for less then a second when all of a sudden her smile doubled in size, she open her mouth and called out a name.

_-Yusuke-_

'What does he want now? Yusuke already got the 'you shouldn't get into fights' speech that included starting riots. He turned the corner and went into the main office, the first thing he noticed, apart from a drooling Kuwabara, were Hiei and Kurama standing in a daze. Yusuke was going to see what they where looking at when all of a sudden someone screamed his name.

"Yusuke!" He heard a very familiar voice call out; it was quickly followed by something clinging to his neck and a small kiss on the cheek. Yusuke locked eye with two honey brown eyes like his own. Immediately he knew who it was.

"Kagome!" he smirked and picked her of the ground with a hug tight hug. Yusuke couldn't help but smile when Kagome started to ask a million question.

"IFORGOTYOUWENTRTOTHISSCHOOLHOWHAVEYOUBEENHOWSKIEKOHAVEYOUASKEDHEROUTYETHAVEYOUBOTHBECOMEBOYFRIENDANDGIRLFRIENDYETORAREYOUSTILLDENIYINGYOULIKEHERYOULLNEVERBELEVEWHATHAPPENIWASTRANSFEREDTOTHISSCHOOLBECAUSEILOSTALOTOFSCHOOLANDCOULDNTKEEPMYGRADESUPSO!" Kagome blabbered without taking a breath. Yusuke finally stopped Kagome's blabber by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Kagome breathe," Yusuke told her, she took a huge gulp of air, "Now tell me why you're here and if you need me to beat anyone up for you." He told her smiling, adding the last part as a joke.

"Well you see I've been getting sick a lot lately to the point where I couldn't keep my grades up so they sent me to this school because it's got a program that could help." She told him with a huge blush on her face. Kagome was never a good lying, and after a year she hasn't improved one bit. Yusuke didn't press her thought he could tell she was already embarrassed and wanted to keep her happy. Kagome smiled again as she realized his second question, "No I don't need you to beat anyone up for me, but there is this boy, Hojo, who never stops asking me out, I can't get him to stop he's just so thick headed. Not to mention..." Kagome continued to blabber again, about her friends how school had been going and so on, but at the moment Yusuke was more preoccupied with what she had said. He couldn't wait to fine out who this Hojo person was; he would soon be dead. But since Kagome was starting school here that meant Yusuke could keep an eye on her, not to mention he could beat up every guy that even tried to put a move on her. He started to concentrate on Hobo, he meant Hojo. (Sorry couldn't resist the temptation) He started to think of the many ways he could torture Hojo and any other boy that tried to put a move on her.

_-Kagome- _

Everything was going great Kagome had just been sitting in the corner thinking about the training Sesshomaru was going to put her threw when she got back and how it was going to be hell, when she noticed three boys staring at her. The one that was drooling she knew at once was Kuwabara, his ugly face and orange hair where unmistakable that and he looked like a tall idiot. Even with all that he was still a kind person who seems to have a strange obsession with cats. She had hoped he had gotten over that problem about always asking her out, that alone got him beat up about a thousand time by Yusuke.

She look beside him and noticed a handsome short boy standing next to him _(at first I was going to make him taller then Kagome but then I changed my mine)_ he had ruby red eyes and his black hair seemed to be defying gravity's laws. He wore the normal school uniform in black unlike the required blue, _(I can't imagine Hiei wearing the normal blue uniform but since_ _Yusuke wears green then why not Hiei black?) _he also had a white headband around his forehead. She felt a strange feeling coming from him but she shrugged it off and looked over at the boy beside him. The boy she saw was extremely handsome, the first thing she noticed were his eye, they where a forest green color that reminded her of a luscious green forest just like Shippou's eyes did. The next thing she noticed was his fire red hair that went below his shoulders he wore the normal uniform but in a red color. She also felt something strange come from him but less intense yet again she again shrugged it off as a fourth boy entered the office, he had black hair that was slicked back with gel, his eyes where the same honey brown as her. He was wearing the same uniform as the others except his was a green color. She couldn't help herself she hadn't seen him in about a year.

"Yusuke!" She shouted and practically flying into him, she latch herself onto his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After he called her name she couldn't keep the excitement of seeing him anymore and started to blurted out a thousand questions nonstop without taking another breathe. Until he told her to breathe, after taking a gulp of air Yusuke asked her why she was here, Kagome couldn't help the blush that came, she could tell he knew she was lying, but he didn't ask any questions, which she was thankful for. Kagome smirked as she answered his second question and started to blabber again. She noticed the glazed look that came to his face and stop talking, she knew that face very well, that was the look he always got when he was about to beat some boy for trying to, put a move as he called it, on her.

"I didn't know you two knew each other Ms Higurashi, Mr. Urameshi. Do you mind telling me how you two meet?" the Principle asked them, coming out of his office.

"Well you see Mr. Principle _(don't Know his name)_ Yusuke and I are brother and sister." Kagome told him politely the principle's eyes as well as everyone else's in the room seemed to bulge out at the knowledge of them being related.

"WHAT?" Kuwabara shouted, as he came out of his stupor, "Urimeshi you never told me you had a sister." Both Kagome and Yusuke sweat dropped at that statement, and Kagome couldn't help but make fun of him, Yusuke gave her that habit a long time ago.

"Kuwabara, I'm hurt you don't remember me, but I guess I can't expect much from a monkey without a brain." Kagome said with a sweet smile on her face. Yusuke couldn't help but burst out laughing; Hiei had a smirked on his face well Kurama laughed quietly. Kuwabara being who he was, got a goofy smile on his face and to no ones surprise and to Yusuke anger grab her hands in his and as if he was never insulted asked her his question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked. Nope he hadn't learned a thing.

"Idiot."

"You idiot"

"Baka get always from her!" She Heard two shouts say one from Yusuke, one from the redhead, and lastly by the short one with gravity defiance hair. The shouts where accompany by three very painful looking punches from all three, not to mention Yusuke continued to pound mercilessly on him. Seeing this she couldn't help but think about how Miroku got pounded on by Sango, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru after he asked her to bear his child. She couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth, to her surprise everyone turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry its just he reminds me of someone I know." Kagome told them, after that Yusuke stop beating on Kuwabara and turned his attention towards questioning her.

"You know someone who always asks you to be his girlfriend all the time?" He ask, Kagome could tell he was thinking of killing whoever it was, what would he do if he ever heard Miroku ask her his famous question, she never wanted to fine out.

"Excuse me!" The principle got there attention, "I was going to speak to Yusuke, and Kuwabara about skipping school and to Hiei about actually working but since the speeches don't even work, why don't you guys just help Mr. Minnamoto show Kagome around but I would like her not to pick any of your bad habits. I would like to talk to you about your behavior some other time though." With that the principle went back into his office. What was it the principle said again how could Yusuke have been skipping school how could Kagome have not found about it, she was so going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Kagome, these are my friends...!" Yusuke told her quickly obviously trying to change the subject.

"Don't even try, what's this I hear about you skipping school?" She asked him cutting off what he was about to say.

"Well you see...it's just ...you see..." Yusuke struggled looking everywhere but at her.

_-Kurama- _

Kurama looked over at Yusuke, never had he seen Yusuke so scared in his life. He'd seen Yusuke go up against vicious demons and been in very scary situations and never cower in front of anyone but here he was looking as if he was against the scariest thing to walk this earth or Makai. Kurama quickly thought of a way to get Yusuke from certain humiliation, that and he couldn't take the pleading look Yusuke was giving him.

"Please excuse Yusuke for his behavior." Kurama began getting Kagome's attention away from a cowering Yusuke. She turn and gave him a polite bow.

"Excuse me for being rude, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Yusuke's half sister." She told them politely. He was surprised to hear her being polite, Yusuke was extremely rude and didn't care a bit who he was being rude too, yet Kagome spoke politely and even scolded him for skipping school, could these two really be related? Kurama asked himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Kagome," he told her in return, "I am Suichii Minnamoto." Kurama was going to introduce Hiei, but the fire apparition introduced himself.

"Hiei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She stated

"Hn" was Hiei simple reply; she let out a giggle, as if she was use to it.

"You also remind me of someone I know" she got a weird look but quickly seemed to shrug it off. She turned back to Yusuke who gave her a smirk.

"What was I scolding you on...oh never mind." She turn to look at all of us, "why don't you guys show me around." she told us with another smile that seemed to lighten the whole office up.

_-Yusuke- _

First Yusuke find out this Hobo person wouldn't leave Kagome alone then after thinking of a way to scare him enough to leave her alone, the baka asked her to be his girlfriend, after beating him up, she find out he has been skipping school. Yusuke knew that when it came to school that Kagome took it seriously, even if she hated it herself. Yusuke also knew personally that the scariest thing in the world was an angry Kagome, she was scarier then Keiko times a billion. He would have to find a way to thank Kurama later for saving his hide, But first things first Yusuke had to find out her classes. He saw her take a piece of paper out and snatched it out of her hands.

"Let's see what classes you have then." Yusuke told Kagome, he looked at the paper and saw Kagome has Science with all of them except Kuwabara, then she had P.E. with all four of them, her class after that was History with all of them, after that she has Math class with him and Kurama, after that class she had art with Kurama only, and finally Language Arts with all of them. He would have to find a way to get Kurama to become his spy. He placed his arm around her shoulders and walked Kagome out of the office. He couldn't wait to see everyone's face when he mentioned they where related.

**Angel Selene:** So what do you think of the second chapter again I am sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update sooner this time.


	3. Bows and Arrows

**Angel Selene:** I am once again sorry but I was given a lot of homework as well as too much work. But since I'm snowed in today here in Georgia so I have time. I dried to update sooner but couldn't so I will try to post this and another chapter if I can.

**Note:** (Youko I know that his name is spelled Yoko but most people use Youko so I decided to spell it this way instead)

**Note:** _'mind Talking'_

Chapter 3 

_-Kurama- _

Her smile lit up the room and that's when Youko decided to wake up. _(He'll probably_ _be a bit out of character but I'll try to do my best and have fun at the same time)_

_'Morning red hea...' _Youko stopped.

"Let's see what classes you have then." Yusuke said grabbing Kagome's list.

'_Are you there Youko'_ Kurama asked the demon within him, there was no reply. '_Earth to Youko'_ he asked once again

_'Can't breath...can't speak...'_ Youko finally said.

'_I know what you mean'_ Kurama told Him.

_'Who is she?'_ Kurama laughed at the determination in Youko's voice.

'_Yusuke's sister, Kagome'_ Kurama told Youko.

_'WHAT!'_ The demon shouted causing Kurama to flinch.

'_Like I said, Yusuke's sister, Kagome'_ This time there was.

_'So the kids got a sister'_ Youko finally said.

'_Not only that she seems to be the opposite of him, she cares about school, polite...' _Kurama began, but was interrupted by Youko

_'Lively, Beautiful...'_ Youko said in a daze voice.

"You've got five classes with me, six classes with Kurama; you've got three classes with Hiei, and two classes with Kuwabara." Yusuke told her in a very confusing way.

"Exactly, how many classes do I have?" Kagome asked wide eyed Kurama walk up to Yusuke and snatched hold of the list and read it over before replying.

_'She has all the same classes as you do!'_ the fox demon said excitedly.

'_And what if she does'_ Kurama heard silence once again.

"Miss Kagome, your first class is Science which you have with all four of us. Then you have P.E, which you also have with all of us; once that's done you have History class with everyone except Kuwabara. After that you have Math class with Yusuke and I, then you have Art with only me, and your final class is Language Arts which you have with me and Yusuke once again." Kurama told Kagome while looking at her over the list; she let out a sigh of relief.

"By the way Yusuke said it, I thought I had sixteen classes." Kagome said with another smile.

"You know, Yusuke, I have no idea how you and Suichii became friends." Kagome said talking to Yusuke, " your rude and arrogant not to mention stubborn, but he seems like a complete gentlemen, you could learn a few things from him." Kurama almost smiled at the comment, _Yusuke acting like a gentleman would be the day hell froze over. _

'_Your right about that red head.'_ Youko told him agreeing.

"I'll let that one pass Kagome." Yusuke laughed probably thinking the same thing he was "you always force me act like a gentlemen every time you get." Yusuke and Kagome continued to talk, and walked a bit ahead. Kurama felt Hiei appeared beside him.

_'She's not a normal human.'_ Hiei told him.

_'Tell me about it, Fire Apparition.'_ Youko replied

_'What I mean is that I tried to read her mind, not only did she feel me probing but I couldn't get past her thoughts at the moment and a few common things.'_ Hiei told them. _(Youko & Kurama) _

'_Could it be that Kagome has power of mind defenses that she doesn't know about?' _Kurama asked

_'Not even demons can become powerful enough to block my mind powers unless they had years of training.'_ He told them seriously.

_'She's beautiful isn't she.'_ _(I heard that somewhere that foxes adore things that_ _where beautiful and some other thing so I'm making Youko like this based on some of the info I've heard) _Youko said randomly.

_'Stupid Fox'_ Hiei told him.

_'I don't hear you disagreeing'_ the fox said, all they heard was silence as a reply.

_'Hiei?'_ Youko called, silence.

'_Hiei?'_ Kurama called; there was nothing but silence as he felt the fire apparition leave his mind.

_'He didn't disagree you know'_ Youko told Kurama.

'_But he didn't agree either'_ Kurama told the fox demon.

_'So how do we get together with Kagome?'_ Youko asked.

'_Don't you think you should get to know her first? Anyway Yusuke seems extremely over protective, you should have seen how he became when she told him about a boy named Hojo who always asked her out.'_ Kurama told him

"Suichii?" Kagome got his attention by turning around, "How did you and Yusuke become friend anyway? I mean you two are the exact opposites, from what Yusuke told me." Kurama caught a look from Yusuke who had a look that told him everything. Kurama knew he couldn't exactly tell her how they had become friends.

_-Yusuke- _

How could he have babbled like that, Yusuke thought. Kagome always had a way of making him feel carefree with a feeling that he didn't have to hide anything from her. Now it was up to Kurama to come up the way they have meet without telling how they meet. They turn the corner and Yusuke saw the gym, Kagome was walking backwards so she didn't see it. Yusuke started to point at the gym from behind Kagome hoping Kurama would get the clue, and lucky for them he did.

"Miss Kagome, I would tell you, but we should really get change and get to the field before the bell rings." Kurama told her, they had just finished the tour and where at there second class, they had somehow avoided the crowd of students as they walked threw the school. Which was lucky for them because they avoided Kurama's fan girls.

"Hey Kagome, do you have everything you need?" Yusuke asked her. Kagome nodded and took her gym bag out of her book bag. Kagome gave him a smile as they walked into the gym. They separated to go to different locker rooms, _(boy's locker and girl's locker. I based this a lot on how my own school system work because I have no Idea how the ones in Japan work) _Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara where done long time before Kagome was so they waited for her_. (More like Yusuke made them wait)_ Yusuke smiled, Kagome was going to cause a bit of trouble now that they would be attending the same high school but now he wouldn't have to worry as much about her anymore Yusuke could keep up with what was happening in her life. Kagome walked out in the appointed uniform for gym class. _(You know the one that looks like there wearing a sweater over a bathing suit) _Damn, why did they make girls wear those things, he even hated it when Keiko wore it all the guys would away stare. This was only going to make his job harder, Yususe was going to have to threaten and beat up half the boys in the schools. And he had just got most of them away from Keiko too.

"Come on Yusuke lets go!" Kagome grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to the school field. He was going to have to stay close in order to keep guys away. Once there she went towards the teacher, Yusuke glared at every guy that stared at her making them gulp and take a step back.

"Yusuke nice to have you in class." The gym coach told him as he approached.

"Whatever," that gained him a glare from Kagome, "Coach, this is my sister she's going to be in this class" Yusuke told the coach loud enough for everyone to hear. The coache's eyes doubled in size as he heard the sister part.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said bowing politely, which only caused the coach to become more surprised. He stayed that way for a while until Kurama saved him.

"Coach, why don't you tell us the lesson plan for today." Kurama told the coach.

"Yes Miss Higurashi, I knew you where coming I just didn't realize you and Urameshi where related. If you feel unwell or anything just go ahead and go to the clinic alright." The coach told a now blushing Kagome. Why would she just be allowed to go to the clinic? Yusuke wondered. Kagome walked back happily towards where Kurama and Hiei where standing but unfortunately every guy in the field was drooling, He started glaring and cracked his knuckles, again getting the same results as last time.

"Ok, how many of you know how to use a bow and arrow?"

_-Hiei- _

It was hard not to stare as Kagome came out in the girl's gym uniform. She was quiet attractive Hiei couldn't deny that but there was something about her that wasn't normal. The defenses her mind had where extremely powerful. Usually only demon who have had many years of training and had many encounters with mind readers where able to block his third eye. _(If you know how to spell the name of the eye please tell me because I'll needed for later chapters) _By the looking at most of the human boys Hiei could tell they where also entranced by her looks. Some had even begun discussing ways to become her boyfriend, even with the treat of Yusuke beating them up. When the teacher asked which of them knew how to use an arrow no one was surprise when Kurama raised his hand but it was a surprise when Kagome did. _(I'm sorry I don't feel like typing all they say)_ The teacher asked them to chose a bow from a pile he had on the floor, it was really a disgrace how humans treated there weapon. Hiei thought to himself. Both Kurama and Kagome took a while to chose there bows by the look of it they both knew which where good and which where bad. He heard them both mutter under their breath the defaults each bows had but they soon found one to each of their liking. The women knew her bows and it was evident that Kurama was as surprise as Hiei was. Hiei knew how to shot an arrow but it was not his weapon of preference THAT and he didn't even bother with this school.

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Minnamoto please choose a stall and prepare to fire." Kagome choose the stall to the left of the coach; well Kurama took the stall to her right.

"Take you stands," They both placed an arrow on the string, "pull the arrow back" they both pulled their arrows back , "and shoot " they released the arrows both hitting the red circles of the targets, it was clear that Kurama made it quite close to the center, but Kagome's shot hit dead center. Kurama walk towards her stall as the teacher once again was left speech less, he saw Kurama talk and then saw Kagome blush, he listen more carefully using his demon abilities.

"Where did you learn to shot an arrow that way?" Kurama asked her.

"Around." Was her only answer to his question as well as a quick smile.

_'So fox what do you think? She has powerful mind defenses, & she is even a fairer shot then you are'_ Hiei asked Youko.

_'I didn't hear you disagree with my statement before,'_ Youko said slyly _'about her beauty.' _

_'Stupid Fox'_ He told Youko.

_'I still don't hear you disagreeing'_ Youko said, they where interrupted by the coach.

"Hiei why don't you give it a try." The coach told him. The coach had an unusual smirk on his face.

"Hn" was the only thing he said. Damn he hated to listen to the stupid teachers but Kurama would never leave him alone if he didn't.

'_That coach has made you try every lesson in front of the class since last week.'_ Kurama told him telepathically.

_'Stupid Human'_ Hiei replied towards the teacher

'_He's just trying to embarrass you'_ Kurama told him

'_Hn'_ Hiei replied. He walked up to where Kurama was and snatched his bow away in a blink. He entered the stall grabbing an arrow from a slot on the ground he strung it, pulled and shot before the teacher even said anything. His shot made it right next to Kurama's arrow. Hiei almost smirked at the look the teacher had on his face.

"Hn." He said walking past the coach.

'_That makes it how many times you've left that face on him'_ Kurama asked

_'Quiet a few'_ Hiei replied

_'Lost count already?'_ Youko asked

_'Hn'_ Hiei replied

'_We'll take that as a yes'_ Kurama finished

_'Hn'_ was all Hiei said.

**Angel Selene:** so what did you think? Since I'm ganna make the chapters longer its ganna take a day or two extra to update it. But I will update it asap.


	4. The Odin Lesson

**Angel Selene:** I am once again sorry for one my computer busted and two I was lazy.

OH: I don't have Microsoft at the moment so there will probably be a lot of spelling error and I am so sorry as soon as I get that program back I fix it as best I can but please forgive me.

Thank you,

dfs ,

Xinh;

KitsuneMIKO

and

anonymous

for telling me that the name of Hiei eye is the Jagan

And to Black Ruby Kitsune (not great but she got mad, tell me what you think)

_**Chapter 4 **_

_-Kagome- _

"Hiei why don't you give it a try." Kagome heard the coach say.

"Hn" was the reply Hiei gave

The coach seemed to have something against Hiei, but either he didn't notice or he chose to ignore the grudge. Kagome saw Hiei walk up to Kurama, with an expression of boredom on his face. Hie walked by snatching the bow Kurama had in his hands, it was a quick movement which she was sure most of the class missed had Kagome not been used to seeing Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's speed she probably would have missed it herself. Hiei walked into the stand that Kurama had been in, by the way Hiei aim the bow she could tell that he was no amateur and was proven right as his arrow hit the target closer but only by a bit then Kurama's own arrow had done. Hiei walked back to where he had been as he passed the coach he gave another 'Hn' Kagome noticed a slight twitch to his mouth in a quick smirk but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. Kagome looked over at the teacher and nearly laughed out herself, the coach's mouth was not only hanging open but his eyes seemed to be popping out the sight was really hilarious. Kagome stopped giggling when she felt the same demonic aura she noticed that it was coming from both Hiei and Kurama. Kurama's eyes where changing between gold and green and seemed far away from the world while Hiei had his eyes closed as he walked.

"Ok class quite down, Hiei next time you know how to do something please raise you hand to let me know." Hiei just ignored him " does anyone else know how to shot an arrow?" No one raised his or her hand.

"Very well then Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome please follow me the rest of you grab a bow and start practicing." Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome followed him to the side of the building.

"Coach what is it we are doing back here?" Kurama asked as they followed the PE Coach.

"You three are going to practice shooting moving objects!" the Coach told them with stars in his eyes.

"Why do I get a feeling that this isn't for practice." Kagome asked looking over at Hiei and Kurama.

"That is because it is not he is trying to find a weakness in us." Hiei replied.

"What Hiei means is he's looking for something to make him look good, well we look bad." Kurama told her.

"Well this isn't the best way." She told them

"True, but you do have to give him created for trying" Hiei told them.

"This is the Electron Disk Thrower Five Thousand Two Hundred and Twenty Five." the Coach walked out with a huge machine that looked like a robot. " It's made to shot disks at incredibly high speed once you hit a disk you three will be allowed to do whatever you want." He took the bow from Kurama and then handed it to Hiei, turning the machine on. He then handed Hiei an arrow. "why don't you try first."

"Hn" Hiei snatched the arrow out of the Coach's hand and ready the bow several disk where released at once. He aimed and released the arrow it got all the disks extremely close to the center. Once again Kagome found herself holding back laughter along with Kurama.

"So you both fine this funny very well Kurama you shot next then you can give it a try Ms. Kagome." this time Kurama aimed and fired. It was clear that Kurama was a better shot then Hiei and once again they found themselves trying to hold back their laughter. Kagome got her bow and arrow ready to shot the teacher released the targets she shot with out taking much aim this was easy considering it wasn't a hyper fast demon.

"Bulls eye..." she whispers, she turns and lets out another laugh at the Coach's face. For the rest of the class period Hiei stays in a tree well Kurama and Kagome took turns shooting targets making the machine go on its max. Once the bell rang they changed back into their uniforms and went back into the building. So far it had been a great day. Kagome wouldn't have to worry so much about test anymore, but she would still have to worry about homework. While Kagome was walking down the hall with the guys she noticed she was getting many stares, at first it made her uneasy but like everything else that day she shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the day. They where almost to their third class when she felt a strong demon aura for a second she stop and looked in the direction from where it was coming from.

_-Yusuke- _

Where in the world did Kagome ever learn to shot an arrow? Yusuke wondered. He remembered teaching her the basics one day but it took her a whole week to be able to hold it right plus her aim had been horrible back then. They all continued to walk down the hall but stopped when he noticed Kagome stop, Yusuke saw her stare at one of the classrooms as if she was waiting for something. He looked over at the door as it open, and out of the door walked Keiko.

"ohhh nooo." He managed to say in less then a millisecond both girls where infront of each other chatting away speaking a thousand words per second.

"HA ha ha ha they sound like chipmunks _(I'm sorry for the miss spelling again)_"Kuwabara Laughed.

"Are they always this noisy?" Hiei asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Yep, though usually when they haven't seen each other for awhile don't worry they'll soon calm down. " Yusuke caught sight of his spirit beast long ears coming from Keiko's bag "What's Puu doing here?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We'll you should know by know that you can't keep him away from Keiko?" Kurama told him, the rest of Puu's head poked out of Keiko's bag. Puu looked around and spotted Kagome, he looked as if he was going to jump.

"Puu" He whispered towards the spirit beast "don't " Puu ignored him and tried to jump onto Kagome, but disappeared from sight before she even noticed.

"Hn" Hiei appeared behind him and stuffed Puu into his bag (I know that in the anime they don't wear bags to school but I added it in anyway)

"Puuuuuuuuuu" the spirit beast heard complaining "Puu puu puu."

"Shut up" Yusuke whispered

"What was that?" Kagome asked turning around to look at them.

"Ohhh nothing" Yusuke said hiding his bag behind his back.

"It was probably nothing, what class do you have next anyway?" Keiko asked trying to distract her, Which worked.

"That was a close one." Yusuke said, he open his bag and look at his small spirit beast, "What did you try that for?"

"Puu" Was his only response.

"Yusuke it's History class with all four of you isn't it?" Kagome asked turning around. He quickly hid the bag from view once again.

"Nope, Kuwabara got cooking class." Yusuke said

"Wouldn't he burn down the school?" Kagome asked with a bit of a laugh.

"That is why they have the Home Education room filled with fire extinguishers," Kurama said with a laugh of his own.

"HEY! That's not true!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

"Then why is everyone told to wear Fire protection suites when you cook?" Hiei added

"Shut up shorty." Kuwabara shouted

"Kuwabara if you don't leave now your going to be late for your class you know." Keiko told him, Kuwabara looked at his watch and let out a yell, which proceeded with him running down the hall.

"Shame on you all for teasing him like that." Keiko scolded them

"I'm sorry it's just Yusuke got me addicted to it." Kagome said looking guilty.

"It took me three years to get her that way don't ruin it, Keiko!" Yusuke told Keiko.

"I to have become addicted to the habit of teasing Kuwabara." Kurama said with a smile.

"Hn" was all Hiei had to say.

"If we don't start making our way to class where all going to be late." Kurama said finishing the argument.

"So Keiko are you and Yusuke going out yet?" Kagome asked them, Yusuke could feel his face go red and one look at Keiko told me that she also was blushing as well.

"We better get to class before the bell rings." He told them as he ran with all his might to his next class. Their next classes went by normally with nothing-eventful happening until lunchtime. By then they where sitting under a Sakura tree waiting for Keiko and Kagome who where getting the school lunch.

"So Yusuke how long where you planing on keeping the fact that you had a sister from us?" Kurama asked him.

"Well with all the assignments the toddler puts me on, I never really though about her as much as before and I haven't even had time to talk to her." Yusuke said smiling.

"You know she'll eventually find out about demons right." Hiei said

"I'm going to try my best to keep her from finding out as long as I can, because unlike Keiko, Kagome has a bad habit of doing everything to try to help, even if it does get her hurt." Yusuke told them, "Now how am I going to keep her from finding out?" Yusuke looked to be in deep concentration. _(Scared the hell out of the other detectives, Yusuke thinking) _

"Since she's related to Yusuke doesn't that mean that she could also fight demons like him?" Kuwabara asked

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET KAGOME FIGHT NEVER!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.

"You really shouldn't shout like that." Kurama said, suddenly a scream was heard coming from the cafeteria. That scream, no they couldn't be, could they? Yusuke looked over at Kurama with a scared look.

"Kurama, What exactly are they serving for lunch today?" he asked looking hopeful

"Odin I think, why?" Kurama asked, he sat down and covered his ears ready for what was coming.

"ODIN ODIN THEY HAVE ODIN ODIN ODIN ODIN!" Kagome's was heard coming from the cafeteria "OOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" Yusuke let go of his ears.

"That's why." he looked around and noticed that only Kurama had followed his example, Hiei had fallen off the tree landing on Kuwabara. Yusuke saw Keiko walking back with a happily skipping Kagome.

"Odin, Odin, Odin" She sang, Kagome sat next to him and gave him a smile.

"I knew these ear plugs would come in handy one day." Keiko said sitting down next to Hiei and Kuwabara removing the ear plugs from her ears.

"Hn" Hiei quickly got disentangled from him and jumped back into the tree.

"What was that thing that fell from the tree?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Baka" Hiei said with a bored expression

"What was that shorty, come down here and say to my face." Kuwabara shouted looking as if he was talking to the tree.

"Baka Monkey" Hiei said with a small smirk

"Why you little..." Yusuke saw Kuwabara take one too many steps back. As his foot slammed strait into her food.

"Oh no." Yusuke got as far away from Kagome as possible, there was one thing you never did and that was get in between Kagome and her Odin.

"You poor excuse for a monkey without a brain." Kagome screamed standing up, at the moment he felt extremely sorry for Kuwabara. Kagome was giving him a look that promised death. "You step in my Odin!" she walked up to Kuwabara, she stopped and grabbed hold of his shirt. "You'll regret this" She told Kuwabara pulling him down to her eye level. With that said she let an all out attack . Kuwabara ran away trying to escape the wrath of Kagome.

"You know if he at least tried to fight her he could survive." Kurama said looking at Kuwabara running back and forth with a Kagome in close pursuit.

"Nope, When Kagome gets mad no one can stop her." Yusuke said looking inside his pockets.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuwabara was heard screaming.

"I'LL RIPE YOUR HEART OUT YOU TOAD!"

"How much cash do you guys have?" Yusuke asked

_-Hiei- _

Hiei could feel Kagome's power rise along with her anger, following Yusuke's example this time he got as far away as possible from Kagome as he could in one jump.

"Baka" He made his way to where Yusuke and the others wore standing. He walked up to Yusuke. "How do we stop her from killing the Baka."

"Do you have any money?" Hiei raised an eyebrow towards Yusuke.

"The only way to stop a raging Kagome is to make peace with her." Yusuke said in the voice of a monk.

"What he means is you have to buy her some more Odin to get her back to normal." Keiko explained. "To replace the Odin Kuwabara stepped on."

"You stupid gutless Wench." They heard Kagome scream.

"Man, from who did she learn those from?" Yusuke asked to no one in particular. Kagome continued to follow Kuwabara around until Kurama gave Yusuke the money to buy some more Odin. She soon was eating saving poor Kuwabara from a slow and painful death.

_- ? - _

He turned and saw his servant step in front of him. The darkness in the room hid all her features.

"Master I have done what you've asked of Me.," she said bowing down. He smiled.

"Very well, tell me what you have found." he told her

"Turns out you where right his mother is always surrounded by other humans and it seems his home has a protective shield of spirit energy surrounding it, but I found out he has a half sister who is very dear to him. If we act sometime today it should be easy to contain her." She looked up at him awaiting his response.

"Very well, do so I want her put in the main chamber in chains, also deliver this letter to King Koenma's office " He some time he gave her an envelope " Take whoever you wish, I want this mission to be successful understood."

"Understood." with that she left. "Master may I ask why you wish the Urameshi boy pain."

"I have my reasons."

**Angel Selene:** What do you think? if you want to see certain things happen in the story tell me and I might add them in as long as it doesn't change the main idea of the story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner I'll try harder to up date it sooner.


	5. kidnapped

**Angel Selene:** I told you I would and I did I updated it sooner. _(Is seen celebrating) _I still haven' t been able to get the program Microsoft so there will be a lot of mistakes _(is now mourning in a corner but soon recovers)_ Hope you like!

**Silverkitsune-hime:** Not for at least one to two chapters.

**Note to Katzztar:** Yes. They are related by father and yes Kagome will be a descendent of Raizen the class S lord.

**Chapter 5**

_-Kagome-_

Kagome walked ahead of everyone as the school bell rang releasing them from classes. She stepped out into the school courtyard waiting for Yusuke and the others to walk out. Going to one of the Sakura trees she lean against it for support. This was the time to think. How in the world was she going to keep her secret adventures a secret from Yusuke. Kagome knew very well if Yusuke found out he would either try to help or worst yet he would forbid her to go and then watch her like a hawk for mouths, that and try to beat up Inuyasha every chance he got. Kagome knew very well that Yusuke was strong but she wasn't sure if he would fare against demons. She could just try and do what she always did, but Yusuke would probably skip school and go visit her using that as an excuse as to way he didn't go to school. She sat down and leaned her head against the tree. It was going to be difficult but who knew what Yusuke would do if he found out, Kagome stood up after a few minutes of resting, at least she had a week to figure it out, Kagome would have to ask her mother for help later. She saw Yusuke walk out of the school building she gave him a huge smile, which he returned happily. It would be tough but it would be worth it to be able to be with her brother again after a year or two.

"Kagome, do you want to go eat some pizza or something before you go home?" Yusuke asked her as he and the others reached the tree.

"There's a pizza place a few miles from here and close to the shrine, we could go there." Keiko told her.

"Sure why not." Kagome told them with a smiled joining them as they walked out of the school courtyard.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Kurama asked politely.

"Not at all, how bought you Hiei?" Kagome asked turning to face Hiei who was behind them.

"Hn" was his answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said turning around to see where she was going. As they walked there no one said a word, getting tired of the silence Kagome thought of a good very good way to break the silence, she smiled as she remembered a small trick.

"Hey, Yusuke, when we get there what type of pizza are we going to order?" Kagome tried to hide her smile at what she already knew was coming.

"Cheese!" Yusuke said

"Vegetables" Kuwabara said at the same time.

"I said cheese!" Yusuke snarled

"No vegetables!" Kuwabara shouted

"Cheese!"

"Vegetables!"

"Cheese!" They continued to argue until they started to beat each other up. 

"You knew this would happen if you ask that question didn't you?" Keiko asked her looking annoyed

"Vegetables!"

"Yep" Kagome told Keiko with a cheery smile.

"Cheese!"

"Then why did you ask?" Kurama asked her.

"Vegetables!"

"Because it was too quiet." she stated happily

"Cheese!" 

"Would you mind stopping them!" Hiei asked equally annoyed as Keiko.

"Vegetables!"

"OK" Kagome walk over to the fighting boys "Yusuke, Kuwabara" she said in a sweet voice getting there attention with no problem. "I want pepperoni pizza and if I don't get it I'm going to get mad." She said, they both started to nod their heads furiously. _(Be scared of a mad Kagome)_

"Only Kagome can do that." Keiko said shaking her head.

"Well at least there is one person who can control Yusuke." Kurama said with a laugh, they continued to make there way to the pizza place. After a while Kagome became bored of the silence and was about to try to make them talk when she stop dead in her tracks. They where surrounded. Kagome looked around getting into a defensive position that Sesshomaru had taught her. She could feel the demon auras all around them and this time she knew she wasn't imagining them. Her eyes widen as she felt a familiar demonic aura he couldn't be alive? Could he?

_-Yusuke-_

He was stuck eating pepperoni again, Yusuke thought to him self, knowing this was going to happen. He suddenly felt that they where surrounded, Why now, why couldn't they be attacked while they where somewhere where Kagome wasn't. He thought as he glance back only to notice his sister was in a defensive position.

"Kagome?" Yusuke wondered how in the world she had learn that stance, wait why was she in defensive position anyway?

-Kurama-

Kurama watched as Kagome stop right in front of him. After a second he noticed her take a rare position no one had use position for hundreds of years.

_'Where surrounded'_ Kurama stiffen when he heard Youko.

_'How many?'_ He asked.

_'Quiet a few'_ Kurama could feel Youko's aggravation. _(Quite a few a.k.a. A LOT )_

_  
'Are they attacking'_ He looked around but saw nothing though he could now sense them.  
_  
'Not yet they seem to be waiting for something, but what?'_ Kurama could hear Youko asking himself.

_'We have to think of something, with these many demons it'll be darn right impossible to protect both Keiko and Kagome'_ Kurama felt Hiei slip into his mine.

_'Fox!'_' Kurama heard Hiei addressing Youko  
_  
'Any ideas on how to take down this many demons, shorty?'_ Youko asked Hiei.

_'Non'_ suddenly the demons began to attack.

_-Yusuke-_

Damn, how was Yusuke going to get Kagome and Keiko out of here? Damn, what where the demons waiting for?

"Yusuke?" Keiko asked behind him.

"Were surrounded by demons, just stay behind so I can protect you." He told her sternly.

"Right!" Yusuke saw Keiko move where she wouldn't be a bother. All he could hope for was that Kurama or maybe Hiei even or both would protect Kagome. Yusuke looked around and noticed a demoness standing in the middle of the demons. The demoness gave him a smile as their eyes made contact. Her hair was white and flowed down to her back while her black eyes where filled with small sadness, she wore plan pare of black fighting pants and a black sleeveless shirt. She was the leader. Her spirit energy seemed to be at a higher level then the other demons. Her mouth move and then the demons began to attack. A bunch of demons surrounded Keiko and himself while blocking his view from the others. He aimed his finger forward and powered it up.

"SHOT GUN!" multiple shots of bright blue light shot out of his finger killing many demons at once. Yusuke heard a scream come from behind him and saw Kagome being knocked out by the demoness and one of the low level demons. He pointed his finger towards the demoness fully intending to hit her when a scream came from Keiko turning around he notice a demon five times Keiko's size towering over her. He quickly aimed his finger towards the demon threatening Keiko.

"Spirit Gun" a blue beam of light shot out of his index finger whipping out the demon that was threatening Keiko along with half the demons that where there. Yusuke turn to Kagome's location only to see the demoness fling her over her shoulder and disappear into a portal.

"Shit" He turn to see Hiei and Kurama fighting off the rest of the demons with ease.

_-Kagome-_

As the demons began to attack Kagome use some of her miko powers along with some punches and kicks to defeat most of the demons, she kept her power low only using what she needed. When Kagome was becoming tired and was about to use a technique she'd been practicing the demons stopped.

"Not bad if I didn't know any better I'd say you've done this before." A demoness step out of a mass of demons.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her.

"Aki's the name and I'm the one who is going to kidnap you today." Aki told her with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" Kagome told Aki taking a defensive stance once again.

"You have been spending to much time with your brother, girl" Aki moved throwing a series of kicks which Kagome block without a problem, Finally a challenge she thought, she used a move she had seen Miroku use countless of times with Inuyasha. She tripped Aki and then slammed her knee into her stomach.

"Wench!" Aki then tried to punch her but Kagome grabbed Aki's wrist and dragged her to the ground. Without releasing her grip Kagome pump purifying energy into Aki. She let out a horrible scream. Almost there Kagome thought as she was purifying Aki, she felt a blow hit her in the back of the head and fell to the ground. But before she reached the ground Kagome felt Aki's fist connect with her stomach, before losing consciousness she noticed a spider burn on Aki's back that was plan to see.  
_  
-Aki-_

The girl knew how to fight, Aki thought as she observed Kagome beating up most of her master's demons, she couldn't give her too much credit thought these demons where mere weaklings.

"Enough, leave the girl to me." The demons around Kagome formed a circle around her and stop attacking standing aside.

"Not bad, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have done this before." Aki let a smile appear on her face.

"Who are you? " Kagome asked her.

"Aki is the name and I'm the one who is going to kidnap you today." Aki told Kagome with a mock bow.

"Fuck you." Kagome told her

"You have been spending to much time with your brother, girl" Aki move forward and attacked Kagome with a couple of punches hoping to stop this quickly, but to her surprise Kagome block each and everyone of them. Kagome tripped her, a good trick she thought until she felt Kagome's knee go into her stomach.

"Wench" Aki said and then tried to punch her, but then Kagome grab her wrist and pulled her down as she fell Aki felt a surge of extreme pain flow through her. She couldn't help but let a shrieking scream escape her mouth as Aki felt herself become purified. One of the lower class demons hit Kagome on the back of the head with his fist making her fall, as Kagome fell to the ground Aki slammed her fist into her knocking Kagome out.

"The bitch is a miko!" Aki pick her up and flung Kagome over her shoulder. She quickly summoned a portal and went in appearing inside the castle. She walked to the main room and summoned a demon servant to bring her some chains. She hated treating people so dishonorably demon or human, but if she didn't her master would use her heart against her.

"Kagome, hopefully your brother will be able to free me and my sisters." Aki set Kagome down carefully and chained her down. She smiled as she faltered the chains, she was never told to chain Kagome securely. With enough force they should come off. Aki left the unconscious Kagome alone, she could only hope that the girl would be okay. Aki walked over to her master's chamber. She walked into the room without knocking. Aki walked over to the middle of the room and went down on one knee bowing.

"Master the girl is in the main chamber." She told him.

"Good work, Aki?" he kept his back turn to her

"Yes, master" She replied

"What is her name." He surprised Aki by asking.

"Kagome, Master" She refused to tell him anything else unless he asked her.

"Interesting, I wonder? Did you deliver the letter?" he asked her without tuning around.

"Yes, Master" she said still confused by his earlier statement.

"Very well done your dismissed" Aki quickly left the room, hoping he would get a pleasant surprise from the miko, she went to her chamber to see what her sisters could tell her.

**Angel Selene:** SO what do you think I'll update the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it. see ya


	6. Rescue part one

**_Angel Selene:_** Hello I'm updating today. Actually updating Saturday but this probably won't be up until Sunday, so I'll shut up now and let you read this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

_-Kurama-_

"Shit" Kurama heard Yusuke say, He quickly finished the last demons with his a quick snap of his whip.

"What happen?" Kuwabara asked, "where's Kagome?" Kurama looked around and sure enough Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"A fuckin demoness knocked her out and then disappeared into a darn portal that's what happen." Yusuke shouted looking at the ground the whole time, his voice was filled with bitter anger and he was visibly shaking in rage. "She's my little sister and not only did she get hurt, I couldn't even keep her from getting kidnapped."

"Yusuke, I'm sorry." Yusuke looked at Keiko who had a look of guilt written all over her face. "If you hadn't been protecting me."

"Hush, this is not your fault." Yusuke said returning his gaze to the ground.

"The demoness that kidnapped her is called Aki." Kurama watched as Yusuke head snapped up at hearing Hiei's information.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Yusuke asked glaring at Hiei.

"She introduced herself to your sister before they began to fight, we where all blocked from her since it was clear that they where after her from the beginning." Hiei told Yusuke remembering the battle that just took place.

"But why my little sister?" Yusuke shouted "When I get my hands on that bitch I'll make her regret she even laid a finger on my sister." It was clear to everyone that Yusuke was beyond pissed.

"YUSUKE!" a girl with blue hair and pink eyes, wearing a baby pink kimono came flying on an oar out of nowhere.

"What!" He said harshly. As she landed next to him suspended in the air.

"My you don't have to snap." Botan said.

"I'm sorry it's just..." Yusuke didn't even finish the sentence.

"Are you alright?" Botan asked

"Find, what do you want anyway?" Yusuke asked looking at the ground again.

"Lord Koenma gave me this letter that was given to him, it was addressed to you." Botan handed him a plain white enveloped "They say the demoness that delivered it was called Aki." hearing that Yusuke snatched the letter away from her.

"Dark castle at the edge of Makai." He said simply. He turned towards Botan who had let out a gasp.

"Dark castle is one of the places most dangerous in all of demon world, every time they signal an enemy they dispose of them, and away in a way that makes there enemy suffer greatly." she told them wide eyed.

"Botan make me a portal to Dark castle." Yusuke said all of a sudden.

"What Yusuke a letter is no reason to go burgeon into danger." Botan warn him.

"No, but a sister is, Botan please." Yusuke started to explain what happen.

_'Youko have you been to this Dark place before?'_ Kurama asked the fox inside him.

'_They'll probably have her in the main chamber' _Youko told him, while thinking _' There boss doesn't only like to make there enemy suffer they also love to torture any person human or demon in there grasp.' _Kurama could feel Youko thinking hard which was an unusual thing for the fox to do.

_'Why do I get a feeling you know that castle inside out.' _ He asked Youko.

'_The greater the treasure, the greater the danger, the greater the trill.'_ Kurama quickly came out of a trance like state just as Yusuke finished telling how Kagome got kidnapped.

"Botan please, I don't care if you guys don't come along but I have to save her please." Yusuke begged her. She stayed quite for a while clearly thinking, she soon nodded.

"They'll probably have her in the main chamber, but we have to move quickly before they start torturing her." Kurama told them making Botan hurry, as she prepared to open a portal.

"TURTURING WHAT DO YOU MEAN TORTURING!" Yusuke yelled obviously upset.

"Their so called master is known for slow painful death not quick and painless." Hiei told Yusuke coldly.

"So there ganna torture her." Kuwabara repeated.

"Baka that's what I said." Hiei replied harshly.

"Botan please hurry she doesn't have much time." Kurama told the grim reaper.

"Right!" Botan quickly spun her oar in front of her as she created a portal.

"I'm coming too" Yusuke turned to look at Keiko. Who looked determined to go no matter what.

"It would not be safe." Kurama told her. "The place is surrounded with class A and B demons."

"There's no way you could get hurt." Yusuke shouted

"I know that but there could be a way to help." Keiko said "Anyway it's my fault in the first place that Kagome got kidnapped."

"I told you already it's not your fault, Please Keiko stay here with Puu and as soon as we get her back you'll be the first to find out promise." Yusuke told her.

"Puuuuuu" Kurama watched as Yusuke's spirit beast look up at Keiko.

"Alright" she said looking down at Puu with surrender in her eyes. "but, don't you dare return without her, you hear me."

"Don't worry about a thing." With that they all walked into the portal. They landed inside the castle safely except for Kuwabara who landed on his face. The hallway where they landed was beautifully decorated with demon paintings and statues all around them.

'_Where close but we still got a run to go'_ Youko told him _'go to your right until you hit a dead end then go to your left and continue on until you reach a strange circular room.'_

"Follow me" Kurama told his companion._ (Botan came along also) _They ran most of the way encountering very few demons that where quickly killed by an enraged Yusuke easily.

"That was too easy." Hiei said. They finally reached a circular room with many painting of demon and glass sculptures. He saw the room separated into three different directions.

_'Youko which way?'_ he asked the fox demon.

'_All three lead to the main chamber, but I'll be better if you separate they could have blocked one of the ways.'_ Youko told him

"Which way Kurama?" Yusuke asked him agitated.

"All three lead to the main chamber but it'll be better if we split up one of the ways maybe blocked." he told them all.

"In that case I'm going straight." Yusuke began to run straight without even caring what could happen. "Come on Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

"Uramashi, wait up." Kuwabara scream following after him.

"Baka" Kurama turn to look at Hiei and then at Botan.

"Don't know about you but I'm going left." Botan quickly took of on her oar.

"You better follow her and make sure she doesn't get into any danger." he told Hiei

"Hn" with that said Hiei disappeared from sight.

"I guess that only leaves right." Kurama told no one in particular

'_Just hurry she doesn't have much time'_ Youko shouted

_-Kagome-_

Kagome woke with a small headache and pain coming from her back where the demon had struck her. She tried to get up only to find she could not stand because she was chained to the ground by her arms.

"I see your awake, Miko" recognizing the voice, she froze in place.

"Naraku?" Kagome said looking down but still trying to sit up.

"I'm honored you remember me, Kagome" he said, she couldn't help but shivered at the way he said her name. "To think I though you where dead." She didn't say a word. How could he still be alive after all these years? How could he have survived? She looked up at his face and sure enough he was the same Naraku.

"How?" she asked so quietly he didn't even hear her as she looked back down.

"Your brother would probably love to see you, now." Her head shot up as he mentioned Yusuke.

"Leave my brother alone!" Kagome shouted trying to get out of the chains, all Naraku did was laugh.

"Actually he is the reason you are even here, my dear miko." Naraku said as he stop laughing, He gave her a smirk, " I didn't even know you where still alive until now, my dear."

"What do you mean?" she asked him confused, Kagome had been positive Naraku had taken her for the jewel shards she had tucked in her shirt, just to make sure they where still there she placed her had over her school shirt. The shards were still there.

"He hasn't told you has he." Naraku walked up to her and picked her up roughly, she let a small sound of pain as the chains dug into her palms, "I'll let you figure it out."

"Naraku, leave Yusuke alone you asshole." Kagome told him in a loud and commanding voice.

"Hold your tongue women." He snared slapping her across the face.

"Fuck you" She told him, Naraku threw her down onto the ground.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun braking your spirit, my dear." Naraku told her with a smirk.

"And what makes you think you can?" Kagome asked him returning the smirk.

"I will, and once I do, I'm going to make you my mate, the same way I did with Kikyo." He pulled her up quicker and with more force, except this time she didn't make a sound as the chains dug even deeper into her already bleeding wrists, " And that will be the best part of all my dear Kagome."

"Go to hell Naraku." As Kagome said that she tried to struggle out of her chain.

"Hey asshole." Kagome heard Yusuke scream right as her chains came off. Naraku hearing someone behind him turn not even noticing her coming out of her chains. She quickly grabbed his arm taking advantage of his distraction. She pumped as much purifying energy into him as she could at once, as she noticed a blue light come from Yusuke's direction.

"Spirit Gun" Yusuke shouted "Kurama now" Kurama? Kagome asked herself, she felt strong arms pick her up and move her away from Naraku, looking over towards Naraku she noticed a beam of blue blast hit an already injured Naraku.

Kagome looked over at the person that had a hold of her; her eyes met emerald. It was Suichi who had picked her up bridal style. She felt a bit weak the chains must of some how drain some of her powers, she thought to herself. Kagome looked over at were Naraku had been standing there was practically nothing left except for a few of his body part, she could still feel a black aura surrounding them and noticed it was growing.

"Miss Kagome are you alright." Kagome looked over at Kurama and gave him a weak smile as she nodded yes.

"I'm find but unfortunately so is Naraku." Suichi seemed surprise by what she said and quickly looked up towards where Naraku's body parts where, along with Kagome who also turn to see what she already knew. They both noticed Naraku regenerated himself, in less then a second he was done, Naraku then looked striate into her eye connecting with hers.

"I will get what I want miko, your brother will die by my hand and you will be mine." Saying that Naraku disappeared into the ground, Kagome couldn't help but shake at the look of lust he had given her, she turn and dug her face into Suichi's shirt taking in the scent of roses to clam herself.

**_Angel Selene:_** What do you think? Please review and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I get ride of my writer's block. See ya


	7. Rescue part two

Angel Selene: I'M UPDATING(doing happy dance) well you probally already know that and thats why you reading this if you've read this before. First I wish to appoligise for ALL THE SPELLING MISTAKES, I AM VERY VERY SORRY (looks down at the ground with a guilty expretion)and yes I know that I can't even spell to save my life and that an 8 year old could beat me when it comes to spelling ( I'm sorry mainly to Crystal-Chan2 who's 8 year old sister pointed out all my spelling mistakes) and like I said before, I'm using the writing program Notepad and it doesn't have spellcheck so I have to use a dictionary and not every word is in there. So I'm very sorry for the spelling mistakes NOW I'm going to shut up and let you read.  
  
* Youko*  
  
'Kurama'  
  
#Hiei#  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-Yusuke-  
  
He ran straight followed by Kuwabara closed behind when they came to a dead end you could either go right or left.   
  
"A dead end, where do we go now." Kuwabara asked him  
  
"I dont know you think I would have stoped if I knew you Baka." He looked around and saw a closed door next to one of the passageways.   
  
"Come Kuwabara lets see what's behind door number one." he walked over to the door and noticed it was made of pure gold, it had many dragon designs on it and a bunch of simples that didn't make any sense, or at least to him it didn't make any sense.  
  
"Are you sure about this Urameshi? It could be dangerous." he rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's statement. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey there, why don't one of you tell me where the main chambers is." he asked, the room was filled with demons and all of them looked ready to kill.   
  
"How dare you come in here." they all surrounded them, he felt his anger increase   
  
"Listen I have to go save my sister and instead I'm going to have to fight and kill bunch of weak demons wasting time that is extremely precious." he pointed his hand in a gun position of a gun. "Shot Gun!" He shouted knocking out most of the demons in one swipe. "Where is the main chamber?" He asked again   
  
"It to the left of this room." He heard a female's voice coming from behind the curtain say.  
  
"Come out of there." He ordered  
  
"Your wasting time now go before he breaks her." she said not showing herself, he turned around and walked to the door.  
  
"I don't know why but I'm going to trust you."he open the door " Come on lets go Kuwabara!" He ran left as fast as he could hoping that nothing would happen to Kagome.   
  
"Urameshi why are you trusting her." Kuwabara asked  
  
"I don't know why I said so already, for some weriod reason I know I can trust her." He countinued to run but stop just before he hit a gate that was in the way. Unfortunately for Kuwabara he hit the gate full force.   
  
"Ochy, look mommy I'm seeing kittens." Kuwabara said as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Baka." he examined the gate, it was pure gold like the door except it was in a shape of a spiders web and someone cold see throught it. He let out a small yell of fustration, he would now have to head back, He shouldn't have listen to her. He looked up and noticed a man in a bamboo outfit in the middle of the room infront of him.  
  
"Leave my brother alone." he heard a familiar voice shout, along with the sound of chains.  
  
"Kagome?" He looked around but didn't see anything, he then looked back at the demon in the middle of the room there he spotted Kagome she was on the ground with chains around her wrist.  
  
"What do you mean?" he noticed she was talking to the demon infront of her.   
  
"So he hasn't told you has he." he heard a sound of pain escape from Kagome as the demon picked her up roughtly, that idoit how dare him treat Kagome like that. He pointed his finger toward the demon preparing to fire, but stoped when he remembered Kagome was still chained to the floor. He had to think of a way to get Kagome out of there without her getting hurt.  
  
"What are you waiting for Urameshi toast the guy already." Kuwabara said regaining consciousness.  
  
"If you have noticed the asshole got Kagome and if I try the spirit gun Kagome could get hurt." He told Kuwabara.  
  
"Naraku, leave Yusuke alone you asshole." He heard Kagome say in a commanding voice.  
  
"She's been spending way too much time with you." Kuwabara said,   
  
"Hold your tongue women" they both saw as the Naraku guy slaped Kagome across the face.   
  
"How could he hit a girl who's all chained up?" Kuwabara ask  
  
"How dare him touch her." He said glaring bloody murder at Naraku's back.  
  
"Fuck you" he heard her say  
  
"Yusuke" he turned and saw Kurama next to him inside the gate. "I have an Idea."  
  
"What is already." He asked  
  
"I'll need you to shot your spirit gun at that demon when I give you the signal." Kurama told him  
  
"But what if Kagome gets hurt." he asked   
  
"Don't worry I get her alway from him before your spirit gun gets there but I'll need you to distract him so I can get the chains off of her." he nodded understanding.  
  
"You sure you can get her out in time?" he asked   
  
"Positive" Kurama said   
  
"Alright" he saw Kurama dissapper and went back to looking at Kagome.Who was on the ground again.  
  
"I will and once I do I'm going to make you y mate, the same way I did with Kikyo." He saw Naraku pick her up with more force except this time she didn't make a sound."And that will be the beat part of all my dear Kagome." He could feel his anger grow at the statement, He had no idea what Naraku ment by mate but he sure hated the way he said Kagome's name.  
  
"Go to hell Naraku" Kagome said, he saw her start to struggle with the chains like crazy trying to get out and to his surprise they snaped.  
  
"Hey asshole." He yelled getting Naraku's attention toward him.he began too power up. He noticed Kagome grab onto his wrist and a pink light came out of her hand and into Naraku. he saw Kagome let go Naraku after a few seconds.  
  
"Spirit Gun" He yelled releasing the energy he gathered, just when he sawe Kurama land behind Kagome. "Kurama now" He saw Kurama pick up Kagome bridal style and then jump out of the way.  
  
"No one messes with my sister." he said as the blast collided with Naraku. The blast had knocked the gate down and left nothing of Naraku except for a few body parts.  
  
"Shit" he said as he nooticed Naraku state to regenerate himself. Naraku turn towards Kagome and locked eyes with her the look he gave her made his blood boil to the core.  
  
"I will get what I want miko, your brother will die by my hand and you will be mine." Saying that he dissappered into the ground.  
  
"KAGOME!" he ran towards where Kagome was at completely worried that the bastered had done something to her. He could see her shaking visibly as she snuggled into Kurama. "Kagome are you alright?" she turned around and gave him a smile.  
  
"I'm fine." she told him, he could clearly hear exhaustion in her voice.  
  
"YUSUKE!" he turn around and saw Botan flying on her oar "How is she? is she okay?"  
  
"I'm find please don't worry about me." he turn around to look at Kagome.  
  
"And don't you think a girl flying on an oar is strange" he heard Hiei ask as he appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I've seen werioder." she says, "could you please let me down." Kagome asked Kurama, he saw Kurama put her down on her own two feet. "Really I'm find." she then collapsed and feel to the ground unconscious. But before she hit the ground she was caught by Kurama.  
  
-Kurama-  
  
He let Kagome down and let her go.  
  
"Really I'm find" He saw her begin to fall and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up again as she sleeped.   
  
  
  
"She's hurt and exhausted but still doesn't want us to worry about her." Botan said admirably.   
  
"That's Kagome for you she never worries about herself it always others first." Yusuke said  
  
  
  
Botan walked up to Kagome and began to check her phycal state. "She fine except for her wrist that are badly injured." Botan used some of her power on her and her wounds healed quickly. "That's strange I didn't even have to use that much power."  
  
"Urameshi, we got trouble." Kuwabara shouted, He looked over along with the others there blocking all the exits where herds of demons.  
  
"I doupt we can fight all of them at the moment." he said while holding onto Kagome.  
  
"Botan how much time do you need to make......"Yusuke began  
  
"Done come on get her through." Botan interupted Yusuke, they all jumped into the portal before it closed. They all landed on the school roof, he landed smoothly on his feet without droping Kagome. Yusuke and Hiei landed on his feet while Kuwabara landed on his butt the floor. Botan was flying on her oar above them. "That was a close one." He looked around it was night already by the position of the moon he'd have to say midnight or so. He felt Kagome move in his arms and open her eyes.  
  
"Shippou." Shippou? that was a demons name. " Suichi!" she sta up and looked around. "What happen?is everyone okay?where are all the demons? I could have sword I felt about 50 demon auras." She said looking around  
  
"Don't worry about it Miss Kagome where safe." She visibly calmed down.   
  
"Thank goodness." He saw her blush as she noticed where she was.  
  
*************** ******************** *********************  
  
Angel Selene: so what do you think? please tell me this one wasn't like the others one because I really couldn't think so this one may or maynot be good please tell me what you think! Later 


	8. Worries

Angle Selene: Im sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but at first I had some computer problems and now i'm sick horribly making me spend most of my time in the bathroom puking instead of typing. I know this isn't much but I'm updating what I can at the moment. Mainly because of an E-mail I got that someone thought I discountinued my story but I didn't Ive just been extremely sick and still am but I am not quiting my story and if I was I would have posted it and told you. And once again I'm sorry about the spelling but I could not get it checked because I did this quickly.  
  
* Youko*  
  
'Kurama'  
  
#Hiei#  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-Sango-  
  
Everyone was restless even Shippou and Rin where tensed. Something was wrong Kagome had been gone one day and everyone was going crazy with a feeling that something happen to Kagome. She walked through the woods with Kilala heading towards the clearing were Kagome and Sesshomaru trained when they where in the village.  
  
"Something is defenatelly wrong and its got to do with Kagome I just know it, I only wish I knew what it was." She said turning towards her cat demon. At first glance Kilala looked like a normal cat but once you noticed the two tails you knew other wise. "I really hope Kagome's okay." she hugged kilala as she jumped into her arms.  
  
"meow" the cat demon jump onto her shoulder as she removed he bummerang from her back, she layed it against the tree.  
  
"Okay off you go." She grabed hold of of Kilala and put her on the ground. "Let's see............, I've been ignoring my kitana for a while, haven't I ?" She looked over at Kilala who nodded and then layed down to watch her. She took out her sword and got into a stane that fit her. She began to slash her sword back and forth in different patterns and rythems that she knew well and had not practiced in a long time. It was well into the night when they heard a huge blast come from the direction of the well.  
  
"Come Kilala lets go check it out." Kilala tranformed into her larger demon form and ready for Sango to clime on, grabing her bummerang and shelding her sword before she climed onto Kilala she could only wonder what was wrong now.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
She open her eyes only to fine herself staring at forest green eyes staring right back at her.  
  
"Shippou" She said thinking it was the small fluffy tail kitsune, she continued to stare untill her vision cleared, as her vision cleared so did the face in front of her. "Suichi!" She suddenly remembered the multipul demon auras she had sensed before blacking out. "What happen?is everyone okay?where are all the demons? I could have sworn I felt about 50 demon auras." she said worriedly looking around.  
  
"Don't worry about it Miss Kagome where safe." She calmed down as she heard Kurama assure her that everyone was alright.  
  
"Thank goodness." she finally noticed that once again Suichi was carring her bridal style and began to blush, when his eye shined with a bit of golden she could do nothing but blush deeper.  
  
"Kurama's how's Kagome?" she heard Yusuke's voice come from behinded Suichi.  
  
"Kurama?" She looked over to her brother "Yusuke?" she asked as Kurama set her down on her feet.  
  
"KAGOME!!" She felt all the air leave her as Yusuke hugged her tightly.  
  
"Yus....ke.........I........need..................air!" she barly got out, Finally Yusuke relesed her from his dealth grip.  
  
"Sorry." He wispered, he steped back and smirked "So when did my little sister fill out." she felt herself beginnig to blush ten different shades of dark red.  
  
"YUSUKE YOU JERK!!" Keiko appered out of nowhere and slaped him behined the head HARD. " I can't believe you, can't you see she just went through one a lot and then there you go and make a huge comment like that, YOUR SUCH A JERK!"  
  
"chesse Keiko I was only playing, Man do you hit hard." He turned to look at her. "Where's Puu anyway?"  
  
"Kawaii!" He turned around again and looked at Kagome, she had Puu in a tight bear hug which he seemed to enjoy. "Your so cute." She said.  
  
"Kagomeare you alright?" Keiko asked her worriedly.  
  
"Puu puu puuuuuu." Puu flew from her hands to the top of her head.  
  
"I'm fine." She pointed at Puu, "Doesn't he remind you of Yusuke a bit, except cuter."  
  
"How'd you know we were gana be here, anyways." Yusuke asked regaining his composer.  
  
"Botan told me." Keiko told him "just before you guys left."  
  
"Um....What time is it.'Kagome relising it was night and that her mother was probally worried sick about her.  
  
"It's 12:30 why?" Keiko said, looking down at her watch.  
  
'MOM!" Kagome started to run back and forth just thinking about how worried her mother must be.  
  
"KAGOME WAIT UP!"she heared Yusuke shout as she decended the stairs quickly.  
  
-Shippou-  
  
He jumped into Sango's arms as she appeared from the forest.  
  
"Shippou what is going on." Sango asked him.  
  
"Well you see Sesshomaru was there next to the well when Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere and then said he was going to go to the future and Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop him no matter what, but Sesshomaru promised Kagome he wouldn't let Inuyasha anywhere near the well then they started to fight and been going on for at least an hour." He said quickly, in one breath. He turn back to look at the brothers as they fought.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you know something's wrong too, forget your stupid pride and let me through you baster." Inuyasha screamed, as he dodged one of Sesshomaru's attack. "I promised I'll only check on her, if everythings fine I'll leave her there and I won't drag her back." Sesshomaru stopped attacking and let out an unadible growl.  
  
"You can go but I'm going with you." Sesshomaru said, "I told Kagome she could stay for the week and Im not letting you drag her back."  
  
"Since when could Sesshomaru use the well?" Sango asked.  
  
"Thats right you weren't there ." He turned towards her.  
  
"Remember that time Sesshomaru stayed at the village ." He saw her nod, "well Sesshomaru did something and then Inuyasha started to attack like the idiot he is then some how Sesshomaru fell into the well causeing him to be transported into the future then he came back and attacked Inuyasha and then Kagome got mad and...." Two growls cut him off from finishing what he was saying.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, fox." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
'Shut up, runt." Inuyasha said, He smirked at the brothers responses.  
  
"So I guess your going tocheck on Kagome." Sango started "Inuyasha if you dare drag her back I'll slice you in half after Kagome done with her sits."  
  
"Feh" Inuyahsa walked to the well then jumped in. His smirk got wider it was time to put his plan into action. He jump off of Sango and ran toward Sesshomaru as he jumped into the well grabbing hold of his sash, he felt himself being pulled into the well and smirked when blue light surrounded both him and Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru landed Shippou lost his grip on the sash and fell on the ground not seeing any demon bones or vines, he looked up and saw a roof instead of the stary night sky. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well leaving Shippou stranded on the bottom. He sniffed around finding many strang scents but the scent that stood out the most was Kagome following the scent he saw the ladder, climing it he found himself out of the well but still in the well house seeing the door wide open he walked outside following Kagome's scent. He countinued to sniff once he was certain the direction Kagome's scent went he started to run following it he jump down the many steps of the stairs he stopped at he bottom step.  
  
"Kagome!" He countinued to run following Kagome's scent that was still clinging to the ground. As he ran he ignored everything around him not noticing all the strang things around him. He stopped when he lost Kagome's scent.  
  
"Now where do I go?" He felt like crying but cheered up when he caught Kagome's scent once again except this time it was her and not her lingering scent. Along with her scent where six others two females and four males. He ran towards her scent ignoring the others, finally seeing her he started to run faster.  
  
"MOMMY!" He saw her stop running and stare in his direction, he jumped into her snuggeling into her scent.  
  
**************************************** ************************** **************************** *************************** *************************  
  
Angel Selene: Once again I'm sorry but it probally be a while untill I update again because I am still extremely sick, I know this isn't as long as It usally is and im sorry. FORGIVE MY Spelling. Please Review !!!!please, please, please,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( Best Friend: Rate her story between a 1 being bad to a 10 best story ever.please) 


	9. Shippou, Yusuke and Hiei dispear

Angel Selene: Hello there Im still sick but Im trying to update as soon as possible since I didn't update sooner last time. once again Im sorry for the spelling mistakes and that rate the story was done by my little brother. But those of you who put a ten thank you. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
* Youko*  
  
'Kurama'  
  
#Hiei#   
  
Chapter 9  
  
-Kurama-  
  
Kagome continued to run with Puu barely holding on to her hair. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko had fallen behind and Botan had gone back to help Keiko and Hiei had stayed behind on purpose for no reason what so ever. He continued to run after her untill a shout came out of nowhere.  
  
"Mommy!" he noticed that Kagome stopped and he came to a halt right behind her, thats when a red fluffy red ball ran strate into her, knocking Kagome into him.  
  
*Nice position where in, isn't it.* Youko said out of nowhere, he blushed at the statement.  
  
'Always the pervert aren't you?' he retorted, Kagome had fallen on him knocking them both to the ground.  
  
*Don't have a clue what your talking about.* Youko replied.  
  
'Right' he said getting ready to stand   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her still blushing.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." she said, he pulled Kagome up as he stood.  
  
"Thanks," she told him. "Shippou how did you get here?"he looked over her shoulder and saw a small kitsune snuggling into her enbrace.  
  
"I followed your scent." Shippou told her.  
  
"But how did you get through the well?" Kagome asked him. He wondered what she was talking about but stayed." she continued to ask.  
  
"I grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's sash as he jumped into the well." Shippou answered her.  
  
"Sesshomaru's here?" She asked  
  
"Yep and Inuyasha's here too." Shippou told her happily.  
  
"There goes my one week vacation." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome what's that on your head?" Shippou asked her pointing at Puu.  
  
"Puu Puuu Puuuuuu." Puu said looking at Shippou. He saw a flash and then Shippou disappeared from Kagome's arms.  
  
"How did you get through the barrier kit?" Hiei asked cruelly, he looked over and saw Hiei dangling Shippou by his tail.  
  
*He shouldn't have done that* He heard Youko, he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara arrive running while Keiko arrived with Botan on her oar.  
  
"Fox Fire." Shippou shot flames from his hand surprising Hiei into dropping. "Mommy!" Shippou shouted, he noticed Shippou jump into Kagome's arms again.  
  
"Mommy?" Yusuke looked paralyzed and pale white as he repeated the word mommy over and over again.  
  
"Yusuke?" Kagome and Keiko at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Hey Urimeshi are you okay? Kuwabara asked waveing his hand back and forth infront of his face.  
  
"Yusuke," Botan started to shake him. But she gave up after a while  
  
"Kagome what's wrong with him?" Shippou asked  
  
"Keiko, I think you should bring him back to reality." Kagome said.  
  
"Yusuke, earth to Yusuke, YUSUKE.!" Keiko slaped him across the face. That seemed to make him regain his senses.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A KID, WHERE THE FUCK THE FATHER.IM GANNA MURDER HIM!" Yusuke continued shouting, turning red.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou shouted, he looked over and saw Shippou hugging Kagome with a scared look on his face, He was sure that the kit was scared at Yusuke at the moment.  
  
"YUSUKE SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed louder than Yusuke shout.   
  
"okay." Yusuke said going dead quiet.  
  
"Your scaring Shippou." Kagome said looking angry.   
  
"Not really he just hurt my ears." Shippou said   
  
"Now why don't we head to the shrine before my mom dies of a heart attack, we can talk calmly there, Now lets go." As soon as Kagome was done talking a growl was heard coming from behind Yusuke.  
  
"Fox get this rock off me." Everyone turn around and burst out laughing. Hiei was crouched with his hands stuck underneath a rock. (think when Shippou fist appeared he stuck Inuyasha to the ground with a rock and a spell scroll .) He could see a mischievous smile plastered on Shippou face out of the corner of his eye.  
  
*See what I mean.* He heard Youko say while laughing.  
  
'Yes very amusing' he replied  
  
#Get this rock off me# Hiei interuptted getting into his mind.  
  
"Shippou, would you mind removing the rock from Hiei." He asked the fox kit in the fox language .(Yes, in this fic there's are different languges, Fox, Dogs so on)   
  
"Your a kitsune/!" Shippou asked excitedly, Shippou jumped from Kagome's arms to his shoulder ," What type are you, illusionest, fire, water?" Shippou jump on top of his head andlayed down putting his face infront of his.  
  
'Remind you of anyone?' He asked Youko.  
  
*I have no Idea what your talking about.* Youko stated.  
  
"Your a silver!" He looked at the upside down Shippou.  
  
"How you guess?" he asked though he already knew.  
  
"Your eyes they flashed silver only silver foxes have golden eyes." Shippou said excitedly  
  
*He very intelligent for a kit his size* Youko said, a growl stopped there conversation and brought attention back to the struggling fire apparition.  
  
"Hey shorty how's it feel to be beaten by a kid." Kuwabara asked laughing.  
  
"You should know you lost to one remember." Yusuke said, forgetting about the mommy insident.(there talking about kids and yusuke forgets he he)  
  
"You really should free him Shippou." kagome said with a giggle.  
  
"Do I have too." Shippou asked with an adoring pout. Kagome nodded, barely.  
  
'Are you sure he doesn't remind you of anyone.' he asked again.  
  
*Well maybe alittle* Shippou jumped off his shoulder and headed towards Hiei cautiously, as soon as he removed the spell scroll form the rock, the rock went up in smoke covering both Hiei and Shippou. Shippou ran out of the smoke and into Kagome's arm quiet quickly, shippou then turn back and stuck his tongue out at the smoke where Hiei was. Once the smoke cleared Hiei was no where to be seen. They countinued on and finally reached the shrine steps an hour later stopping only because everytime Shippou saw something he didn't recongnize hee would ask what it was and always use, mommy, making Yusuke go into a stuper state untill Keiko slaped him out of it.   
  
-Yusuke-  
  
He growned as they went up the stairs, they never seemed to stop.  
  
"I hate stairs." He could hear Kuwabara complain, "I hate stairs."  
  
"Oh, stop complaining you monkey." Yusuke said as they continued to ascend the stairs.  
  
"Would you two stop it at least you don't have to clime these stairs everyday." Kagome said.  
  
"Mommy whats that?"Shippou asked pointing at the street light, but smirked when Yusuke paled.  
  
" Mommy Mommy Mommy." He muttered unable to think of anything else.  
  
"Keiko woulds you mind." Kurama said, suddenly he felt a slap.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" He turn around only to see Keiko walk right pass him after hitting him behind the head, "What was that for."  
  
"Meow, you dazed out again." Botan said acting like a cat.  
  
"FANALLY!!!!" Kuwabara said as they reached the top, he quiekly fell down and layed down falling asleep.  
  
"Puu Puu Puu." Puu flew toward him and landed on his head.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" he looked over and noticed Kagome having the breath huged out of her.  
  
" I was so worried, I mean at first I thought you might have gone to the past and that you had forgotten your bookbag but then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared and and and...." He tried to inch his way behind Kurama as Kagome's mom rambled on.  
  
"Mom Im fine I'll explain everything to you inside." She gave him an Im-so-evil-look. "Cheer up mom you'll never believe who I ran into in school today."  
  
He froze in place as Kagome pointed at him.  
  
"Who?" Kagome's mother asked as she turn to look at him, "YUSUKE!!!!" she shouted as she ran towards where he was. Puu quickly flew off his head and towards Keiko.  
  
"Trader(he wispered), Hey Miss H nice to..." he soon felt the air being hugged out of him.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHH it been so long since I last saw you oh you've gotten so big." she said looking teary eyed.  
  
"You know Keiko's here too." He barely got out, Puu hearing that flew towards Botan trying to get away.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, its great to see you again." He smiled as he saw her being huged tightly, even though he was receving death glares.  
  
"Mommy who's she." he heard Shippou say, he felt himself pale as he started to repeat the word.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, mommy." he continued untill he felt another slap behind his head. "What the fuck?" he turn around only to see Kurama smile and point. Turning to look he noticed that Keiko was out of the hug and that it was now Puu that was being huged tightly.  
  
"So much for getting away." he smirked.  
  
-Kurama-  
  
He noticed Yusuke go into daze mode. Seeing that Kuwabara was asleep and Keiko was unavailable at the moment he took the liberty of slapping Yusuke upside the head himself.  
  
"What the fuck." He quickly pointed towards Puu who was being hugged to death, and saw him smirk.  
  
*I wonder If she has a mate* Youko said out of nowhere.   
  
'And why would you care?' He asked the Kitsune.  
  
*Why wouldn't I* Youko retorted, He felt Hiei appear in front of him.  
  
#We have company.# Hiei said as he took out his sword.( that's why he dissappeared to go and chang as well as get his sword.)  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Yusuke said pointing towards the shadows by the house door. He looked over and saw two different outlines. Growls where heard coming from them as well as four golden eyes staring back.  
  
"Demons." Hiei hissed  
  
"Get your ass out of there and show yourselfs." Yusuke said pointing his spirit gun towards the shadows. As he did so the shadow dissapear and the demons became clearly visible.  
  
'Inu demons' he thought looking at them.  
  
*Ones a demon well the others only half* Youko corrected him.  
  
"Yusuke dont!" Kagome ran infront of him.  
  
"Kagome, be careful" The demon with the tail said  
  
"Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he put his spirit gun down.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BITCH, YOUR GANNA GET YOURSELF KILLED," the half demon with the ears said "AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER YOU BASTERED!!" Yusuke shouted looking pissed.  
  
"Sit,(slam) Now both of you stop it," she pointed at Sesshomaru and the hauyou that was kissing concreat. "This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." She said pointing at Sesshomaru, "And that she pointed towards Inuyasha is his jerk of a brother Inuyasha."  
  
"Half brother" Sesshomaru added.  
  
"HA ha ha he's eating dirt." Kuwabara said   
  
"Lets just go and SIT inside, we can talk peacefully there." Kagome started towards the door with Shippou in her arms as they all followed her.   
  
"Inuyasha when will you ever learn." Shippou said as Kagome walked into the house, She was followed by Sesshomaru and then by a raging Yusuke who was being dragged by Keiko.  
  
"Come Yusuke lets go" Keiko said well she dragged him   
  
"Wait untill I get my hands on you dog breath no one calls my sister a bitch and gets away with it." Yusuke screamed  
  
"My he's sure mad."Botan said walking in.  
  
"Hn" He followed Hiei as he steped inside.But gave Inuyasha one last look.  
  
"Bitch!" He heard Inuyasha say as he stood up.  
  
"SIT!!!"(Thump)  
  
************************* ******************************* **************************** ****************************** ********************  
  
Angel Selene: So what do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.As for why I'm picking on Hiei well it fun  
  
Hiei: You are evil  
  
Angel Selene: No just insane  
  
Hiei: (confused)   
  
Angel Selene: I do that to alot of people. Demon, Humans, ghost, aliens from outer space.   
  
Hiei : So are you just ganna pick on me   
  
  
  
Angel Selene: I could but that wouldn't be much fun! Smiles  
  
See ya 


	10. Explaining and talking

Angel Selene: I'm sorry for not updating but Ive been to busy with finals and to say I'm sorry I wrote a very long chapter as well as to celebrate end of school.(Dancing around)  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid bitch can't do anything herself.  
  
Angel Selene: Kagome! Inuyasha being an evil person!  
  
Kagome: Sit! (Inuyasha is kissing concrete at the moment)  
  
Angel Selene: Thank you, Kurama could you please do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: Angel Selene does not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakisho.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
-Kagome-  
  
She went to the kitchen to help her mother with the snacks everyone else waited in the living room.  
  
"Could I be of some assistance?" Kurama asked following behind her.  
  
"Sure, we could greatly use you help seeing as we have so many guest." Miss Higurashi said, getting behind them and pushing them into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll maker some Ramen." She went to the shelf and grabbed a plate to carry the snacks.  
  
"There are some cokes in the frig would you mind getting them, please?" She asked Kurama.  
  
"Not at all." Kurama said, She got a pot from the cabinet, after filling it with water, she set it to boil.  
  
"Kagome, do you think Sesshomaru would prefer coke or tea?"her mother asked, opening a bag of Ramen.  
  
"I think he'll like tea." She told her mother. She tried to get the tea cup from the top cabinet, but found she couldn't reach it.  
  
"Here allow me." She could feel the shape of Kurama's body behind her as he reached over her head.  
  
"Thanks." she told him blushing as he handed her the tea cup.  
  
"No problem."he told her turning "Where do you keep the snakes?"  
  
"Here they are," Her mother appeared with bags of chips, chocolates and candy as well as many of her snacks.  
  
"Come on everyone probably impatient by now,anyways I don't think my living room could survive a Yusuke, Inuyasha hunger rage." Her mother said caring the bowls of Raman to the living room.  
  
"We have better hurry before Hiei kills Kuwabara." Kurama grabbed some snakes along with the drink and waited for her to do the same. Grabbing the rest of the snakes , they left the kitchen together. When they reached the living room they found Kuwabara playing with Buyo Next to the door, Hiei and Sesshomaru on opposite corners of the room ignoring everyone around them, but she did catch Sesshomaru's side way glance which told her knew of her presence. Botan was sitting on the couch next to Keiko who held Botan's oar in her hands. Sitting next to Keiko on the ground was Yusuke who by the look of it only wanted to kill Inuyasha who at the moment didn't care since he was gulping down a bowl of Raman. Kurama walked around and handed everyone a soda, as he did so she took the cup of tea to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Arigato" He said, accepting the cup.  
  
"Welcome."She gave him a smile, she then got the snacks and let everyone chose what they wanted.  
  
"So where to begin." She wondered out-loud as she sat in the couch next to Kurama.  
  
"You could explain where you've been this whole time." It was more of a command then a request from her mother.  
  
"Well you see... I going to go with Yusuke to eat pizza when all of a sudden we were surrounded by demons, they just stood there for a few minutes before attacking."  
  
"When the demons attacked everyone was separated." Yusuke added  
  
"After about a few minutes of fighting all the demons stop."She continued  
  
"Well they might of stop attacking you but they sure did pause once on my behalf." Yusuke added once again.  
  
"That was when a demoness appeared she introduced herself as Aki and then knocked me out." She stop there.  
  
"After knocking Kagome out she sung Aki swung Kagome over her shoulder and disappeared into a portal." Yusuke added "We couldn't follow after that."  
  
"Thats when Botan flew in and delivered a letter addressed to me, It told us where to find Kagome and so we went and got killing a million demons in the process, end of story." Yusuke said finishing the talk.He seemed to sense that she didn't want them to know exactly what happen.  
  
"Flew in?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Botan over there, is non other then the grim reaper." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Whats that?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"The grim reaper is the person who guides the souls of the dead." Kagome's mother told him. "Now Yusuke what have you been doing this whole time." It was another request.  
  
"Well remember that one time everyone thought I was dead." She remembered very well they news had come just a year ago, they had been unable to go to the funeral. She had been in pretty bad shape the one day she thought he was dead. "Well turns out I wasn't supposed to die while I was in that coma I was really a ghost. When I finally got back to my body I was made into a spirit detective. Ever since then I've been fighting fighting and killing demons who have been trying to either A) Kill humans or B) Bring more demons into the human world. Along with Botan, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara and the blue fuzzy thing that looks like a stuff animal but is really a spirit beast and a part of me." He told them  
  
"What do you mean by worlds?" She asked him.  
  
"There are three worlds, the demon world Makai, The human world, and the spirit world. The spirit world and the human world are under Koenma's rule while only a believe Half of one level of the demon world is controlled." Kurama answered.  
  
"That explains why you haven't visited in over a year." her mother said.  
  
"Your turn Kagome." Yusuke said looking her strait in the eyes, making sure she wouldn't lie.  
  
"Well remember that time I went missing for a three days after my birthday." Yusuke nodded "Well on my birthday I was pulled down the bone eater well by a demon who was after this." She held out jar around her neck. "The demon was after not the shards but the whole jewel which at that time inside my body," Yusuke grabbed the jar and passed it around. "the demon pulled me threw the bone eaters well when I landed on the other side I found myself 500 years in the past."  
  
"What?" Yusuke shouted confused.  
  
"You see the well inside the well house somehow transports me from now to 500 years in the past, to feudal Japan. When I got there I meet Inuyasha who was stuck to a tree." She told them  
  
"The god tree?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes how did you know?" She asked him.  
  
"I could feel strange energy coming from it." He told her.  
  
"Okay enough chatting what happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Inuyasha killed the demon but not before it was to ripe the jewel from my body." She told them. "After that the another demon tried to steal it."  
  
"Yeah and then she went and broke it into a million pieces." Inuyasha said  
  
"Now where collecting the jewel shards for many reasons I guess, On our journey we learned many thing.One jewel shard can multiply a demon's power by ten folds." She turned her eyes away from them as she remembered all the bad the jewels done. "Whoever comes in contact with the jewel suffers. Shippou lost his parents thanks to the jewel shards.'  
  
"So Shippou not really your kid." She looked up.  
  
"So thats why you've been going into those trances coming home." She smiled at him. "I sort of adopted Shippou after he joined us." She became serious, "The jewel has caused alot of pain but what it depends who holds the jewel shard is its used for good or evil."  
  
"Are you going to tell them of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Yes." She told him "Naraku has done so many unforgivable thing. when I went to feudal japan I found out that I was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo." She turned towards Inuyasha for any objections of her telling the story. He gave non, and only looked away. "Inuyasha was going to become human for Kikyo using the Shikon Jewel but before either had a chance Naraku changed into Inuyasha and wounded Kikyo taking the jewel with him, he also changed into Kikyo and shot arrows at Inuyasha making them both believe they betrayed each other. Inuyasha believing Kikyo betrayed him destroyed the village and took the jewel which somehow got back to the village. Kikyo thinking Inuyasha betrayed her and for destroying the village used the last of her strength and shot an arrow into Inuyasha trapping him to the god tree in a deep sleep until I came along 50 years later."  
  
"That a very sad love story." Kuwabara said crying (LOL imaging him crying over a soap)  
  
"There are two others who travel with us apart from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, theres Miroku, a monk cursed with a hole that sucks everything in, and Sango, the demon slayer, she probably the one who has suffered the most. Her brother was controlled by Naraku who used him to kill her family and even tried to kill her,her whole village was also destroyed by Naraku who even now is using her little brother against her." she felt tears go into her eyes but held them back.Her mother, Keiko, and Botan all had silent tears coming down there cheeks while Kuwabara was just wailing.  
  
"So where's the squirt anyway." Yusuke trying to distract everyone.  
  
"I don't know where Shippou could have gotten too." Kagome said looking around the living room.  
  
"What do you mean Shippou ,How did he get threw the well?" Finishing his sixth plate of Raman.  
  
"Guys Puu's missing too." Keiko told.  
  
"KAAAAAAAA-GOOOOOOOOOOO-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"A small red ball screamed as he ran down the stairs and around the couch.  
  
"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" A small blue ball followed the red.  
  
"DEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" And right behind the balls was an old man waving paper spells in the air.  
  
"Grandpa stop!"She screamed, the old man ignored her and continued to follow Shippou and Puu. She saw Shippou be picked up from the floor by Sesshomaru and dangled in the air by his shirt, newt to him flying in the air was Puu trying to stay as far as possible from her grandfather.  
  
"Demons!Demons!" Her grandfather tried to get them by jumping but Sesshomaru was too tall. He continued to jump until he noticed everyone else in the room, by the time her mother actually knocked her grandfather unconsciouses with a frying pan Botan, Kurama , Hiei, Sesshomaru, and Kuwabara had spell scrolls all over them.  
  
"Don't worry about him I'll make sure he stays out until your done talking." Her mother dragged her grandfather upstairs.  
  
"Reminds me of the time he thought you where a demon all because you almost set the well house on fire." She said.  
  
"Don't remind me it took me more then three hours just to take them all 535 off me." Yusuke told her.  
  
"That is the last time I help you kit out." Sesshomaru said growling.  
  
"Yooooooou.....(gasp)......... loooooook.......(gasp).............liiiiikkkkkkkkeee..........(gasp)........aaaaaaaa buuuuunnnncccchhhhhhh............(gasp)..............ooooooooooffffffffffff............(Gasp)..........iiiiiiiiddddddddiiiiiiiiiioooooooottttttttsssssss!!!" Inuyasha said with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"SIT!" Well almost uncontrollable.   
  
-Yusuke-  
  
finding out that his little sister was being protected by a demon and a half demon made him fell jealous he was the one who was suppose to protect her. Out of all that the one thing he couldn't stand was that she had put herself in danger, he knew her well enough to say that no matter what he did or said she was not going to stop what she was doing. But what bugged him the most was knowing that she probably blamed herself for the suffering the jewel had done. She had been able to do all this herself this long but now that he knew he was not just stand around and let her get herself killed.  
  
"What you do that for, bitch?"Inuyasha shouted  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Because you where being a jerk." Kagome shouted back. (Remind you of anyone?)  
  
"Kagome, I've made up my mind." Yusuke shouted over them.  
  
"Yusuke?" He could tell she already knew what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm going to help you find the rest of the jewel shards and thats finale!"  
  
"Yusuke I can't let you do that!" Kagome told him strictly  
  
"Whoever becomes involved with the jewel is bound to suffer." Shippou said with a sound of experience.  
  
"I don't care;" he found himself saying "I've already decided."  
  
"Do I even have a chose in the matter?" Kagome said giving in.  
  
"Nope."he answered.  
  
"There is no way I'm letting another human join us ." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"And are you to keep to think you can keep me away." He shouted back, the fight would have continued but it was cut off by a the musical tone of 'its a small world after all' ( I wanted to put the cucaracha but I'm not sure you understand my writing.) Everyone turn towards Where the song as coming from.  
  
"I thought the communicator could use a better ring tone." Kurama told them blushing as he got the com.(communicator) out.   
  
"Kurama is everything OK is everyone find, what did the letter say..."Koenma's voice came out continuing to ask questions.  
  
"Yusuke you and your friend are going to spend the night." Miss H told him, all he could do was nod.  
  
"Good Ill go get some blankets." he walked up to Kurama who hadn't been able to say one word because Koenma never stopped talking. He snatched the communicator out of the red heads hands.  
  
"Hey toddler, well tell you everything tomorrow, so shut it already." He shut the com. and gave it back to Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara I called your mothers and told them you were here and that you where also going to be spending the night here." Ms H told them appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Thank you Miss Higurashi." Keiko said.  
  
"Yeah thanks." he told her  
  
"Kitty!" Kuwabara replied, still playing with Buyo.  
  
"The rest of you are also staying its to late to be out tonight." Miss H told the others strictly.  
  
"Miss Higurashi I couldn't possibly.." Kurama began but was cut off.  
  
"Sure you can, now why don't you give your number and I'll inform you mother." Her demand was clear she wasn't going to let anyone leave.  
  
"arigato." Kurama told her.  
  
"How about you Hiei?" It was already to late he was already gone.  
  
"Do not worry about Hiei he'll be just fine." Kurama told Miss H.  
  
"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" Miss H asked.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I have duties to attend tonight I shall return after sunrise." Sesshomaru said "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"If anything happens to Kagome well I'm gone I'll make sure to ripe you piece by piece." He placed the teacup next to the several plates of Ramen and headed out the door.  
  
"Bye Sesshy see you tomorrow." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Botan?" Ms H asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have too work tonight." Botan got on her oar. "I'll see you all tomorrow.Bye." with that she flew out the door.  
  
'Inuyasha you can take the tree like you usually do." Ms H said "Kurama, Kuwabara you two can take the guest room, Yusuke you can share with Souta and the rest of you can sleep in Kagome's room." He sneaked into Souta's room trying not to wake him, he and Souta weren't related but he still cared for the kid like a little brother, after a few minutes he fell asleep with out a second thought.  
  
-Shippou-  
  
He snuggled closer to Kagome as she slept, he didn't want to wake up just yet. Her scent surrounded him as she snuggled him closer also. His parents had been killed he meet since Kagome he felt as if he had a mother again, he didn't care if she was human or demon as long as she never left him. He already had a mother so now all he needed was a father. He wanted someone that would accept him as a son but still make Kagome happy. He knew very well that Kagome was still in love with Inuyasha and that Inuyasha also loved Kagome but he also knew that Inuyasha would never just see her for who she was. A part of him would always see Kagome as Kikyo no matter how different they where. There was also the fact that Kikyo as still around even if it was just part of her soul and if Inuyasha ever did chose to mate with Kagome whats to stop him from running to Kikyo when she appeared. He tried to go back to sleep but found he couldn't so squeezing out of Kagome's hug he jumped off the bed. He ran to the door avoiding Keiko who was with Puu. Puu was fun to play with until Kagome's grandfather appeared with the spell scrolls. He reach the door and ran into a problem he couldn't turn the door nob. Giving up he grab a leaf he had store in his shirt and placed it on his forehead. He didn't smell anyone on the other side of the door so there was no chance of someone stepping on him, He turn himself into a bug and crawled underneath the door and then puffed back once he was on the other side. He danced around happy that he had over come the obstacle all by himself.  
  
"That was quiet impressive," He turned around and noticed Kurama standing in the doorway of the guest room which was right across Kagome's room. "Especially considering your age."  
  
"Really?" He asked braking into a grin.  
  
"Yes, usually kits your size don't even know how to do illusions past ten seconds, much less fox fire." Kurama told him.  
  
"So what type of things can you do?" He asked jumping onto his shoulder. "My parents told me that silvers have the ability to control plants and some other thing, is it true?"  
  
"Why don't I show you." Kurama reach into his hair and pulled out a seed. "Now look closely." Kurama told him the seed slowly turn into a bright red rose "Rose wipe" Kurama Whispered, after a second the rose extended and turn into a wipe filling the air with the aroma of roses without a single sound.  
  
"Cool!" He said using the word Kagome used whenever she was impressed.  
  
"Here why don't you giver this to Ms Kagome." Kurama told him, turning the wipe back into a rose. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Um Kurama?" He had to find something out first.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Do you have a mate?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Why do you ask?" Kurama asked back. (lots of questions no?)  
  
"Oh no reason." He heard giggling coming from downstairs and instantly recognized it.  
  
"Kurama, could I have another rose?" He asked, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out another red rose. "Thank you" He said, he jumped off Kurama's shoulder after Kurama handed him the rose. Running downstairs he put one rose in his hair.  
  
-Sesshomaru-  
  
He walked toward the well silently along with an equally quiet Rin. It was lucky for him that he was able to get Rin up without a single sound, otherwise he would have had to take a very annoying Jaken along also.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin voice from behind him as she jogged to keep up.  
  
"Yes, Rin?" he asked glancing back.  
  
"Rin wants to know where Rin and Lord Sesshomaru are going, and why we had to leave Jaken behind?" She asked him smiling.  
  
"We are going to Kagome's home," He glanced back and almost smirked, something that had become hard not to give into since he meet both Rin and Kagome, Rin had a huge smile plastered on her face." And Jaken was unable to wake himself." He went down on one knee and picked her up. "Hold on tight." He warned her as he held her in the only arm he had. After he was sure she had a tight hold on him, he jumped into the well. As his feet were about to hit the well floor he saw the blue light surround him and then felt his feet land lightly on the ground. He looked at Rin who was giggling like crazy. He almost smirked again the girl was practically fearless if you didn't count her fear of wolves. He jumped out of the well and onto the well house wooden floor, placing Rin on the floor he began to walk toward the doors.  
  
"Rin wants to do it again." He heard her say still in giggles.  
  
"Maybe some other time, follow me." He told her. He walked out of the well house and towards the main house, the whole time Rin continued to giggle. When they reached the front door he noticed Kagome's mother opening the front door with a few metal objects Kagome had called keys. She bend down to grab some begs on the floor and that when she caught sight of him standing up she gave him a polite bow.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, would you please come in?" She gestured inside with a hand. Giving her a nod he walked passed her picking up the majority of the bags in one hand leaving her only two bags to carry. He may have been a lord but he was also a gentlemen at times (not alway).  
  
"where would you like those to be placed?" He asked her.  
  
"In the kitchen table would be fine." He walked threw the door Kagome had last night followed by a stumbling Rin who also had decided to carry a bag. He placed the bags in the Kitchen table and did the same with Rin's when she appeared.  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" he glanced at Kagome's mother and gave her a slight nod.  
  
"RIN!" He noticed Kagome's adoptive kit run into the kitchen almost crashing into Rin.  
  
"SHIPPOU!" Rin Smiled happily while helping him up. He noticed Shippou blushed as he handed Rin a rose.  
  
"Rin's rose?" He heard Rin asked. Shippou blushed deepened as he nodded yes. It happen Rin gave a squeal and latched onto Shippou giving him a kiss. The same time Shippou blushed from head to toe a deep red, he tensed of all the thing she could have done that was one of the last he wanted her to do.  
  
"Shippou play with Rin." After saying that Rin took a still blushing Shippou outside. He was not worried he had ran into Hiei the fire apparition when he was walking back and after a quite talk he found out that only weak demons got threw the barrier.   
  
"I'm going to prepare breakfast now is there anything you need Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"NO there is not." she gave him another nod and started to unpack the bags of food she had. He decided to walk into the living room, once there he found his brother sulking.  
  
"pleasant company you are now brother." he remarked.  
  
"Shut it Sesshomaru, we should be in the past looking for jewel shards not here lying around." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I assume this is your typical attitude in the morning." He gave a side glance and saw Hiei.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Your usual intelligent answer." he said with a striate face, they heard a scream coming from upstairs. Running upstairs he and Hiei where the first to reach the door, since he hadn't stayed long in the future he was unsure of who's room this was.  
  
"What was that scream?" He heard Kagome ask as she walked to the door, he noticed the smell of the small spirit beast as well as the scent of roses."This is Souta's room." Kagome stated as she opened the door and walked in.  
  
"YOU CHEATED!" he walked in right after Kagome only to fine Kagome's brothers fighting with each other.  
  
"DID NOT!" Souta shouted at Yusuke.  
  
"DID SO" Yusuke shouted back, he noticed the black box Kagome called a TV as it flashed with the words PLAYER 1 LOSER, PLAYER 2 WINNER. "YOU CHEATED HOW ELSE COULD YOU HAVE WON!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN YOU THATS HOW!"Souta yelled back.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Yusuke grabbed Souta in a head lock and started to rub a fist in his hair.  
  
"STOP STOP I SURRENDER I SURRENDER!" Souta yelled, suddenly giggles where heard coming from the girls.  
  
"You know both of you should have gotten dressed before making all that noise." Kagome said, both boys suddenly realized that they had an audience.  
  
"Look who's talking." Yusuke said, he turn and looked at Kagome she was wearing a short blue night gown that show a lot of skin. He almost smirked again, when he saw her blush.  
  
"You could use a change as well." He remarked, with that Kagome was out of the room in the blink of an eye.  
  
-Kurama-  
  
He examined the god tree as it admitted a strange aura, at least that was what he was doing until he heard shouting coming from inside. He was almost at the door when he and Kagome collided with each other as if that wasn't bad enough something went under his feet knocking both him and Kagome to the floor. Everything would have been fine had Kagome's 'chest' no landed in his face, he knew he was blushing and the fact that Youko's perverted thoughts where going threw his head didn't help one bit.  
  
"Sorry" Kagome said getting off him, before he could even say anything else Kagome had already disappeared into her room.  
  
"Kurama!" He turn and saw Shippou running towards him along with a girl in an old style checkered kimono.  
  
"Shippou wait for Rin." the girl shouted behind Shippou.  
  
"Sorry Rin" Shippou stop right in front of him and waited for Rin.  
  
"Hello Rin's name Rin, what is your name?" She asked with a polite bow, once she came to a stop.  
  
"Hello there Rin my names Kurama." he noticed one of the red roses he had given Shippou in her hair and smiled. He turned around once again when he heard the Kagome's door open.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou shouted and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome was wearing a school uniform that had a mini skirt unlike the long skirt from his new school or old one. ( and this is why Kurama and Hiei go to Yusuke's school) He still remembered how his old school had been burn down all because of Hiei's locker problem.  
  
"Roses?" He looked at Kagome she had her eyes closed and was smelling the air.  
  
"That reminds me Kurama gave me this and told me to give it to you." He blushed faintly as Kagome open her eye.  
  
"A bright red rose." Kagome smiled taking the rose Shippou handed her. "Kurama, thank you so much."  
  
"Lady Kagome!" he looked down and noticed Rin latch onto Kagome's leg.  
  
"Rin what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I brought her threw, your kit gave me the idea." Sesshomaru walked into the hallway along with Keiko, Inuyasha, and Hiei. "good morning."  
  
"Hn" Hiei greeted.  
  
"Good morning to you also Hiei." he said.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said. "whats so good about it."  
  
"Maybe the fact that where not jewel hunting and you get to eat all the Ramen we have." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!!!!" he turned and saw Yusuke coming down the hall along with a boy that had black hair and brown eyes and looked to be about ten.  
  
"Its my old school uniform." Kagome said.  
  
"THEY MADE YOU WEAR THAT!" Yusuke continued to shout, Kagome just nodded.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Miss Higurashi voice came from downstairs along with the smell of food. "and Yusuke stop shouting at her." Everyone went downstairs except for him and Hiei.  
  
"You know you should tell the spirit detective what you know." Hiei told him.  
  
"I will," He told him "After breakfast." he walked downstairs and into the dinning room.  
  
"Kurama sit with me." Shippou dragged him to the right side of the table and sat him right of Kagome while Shippou sat to his left next to Rin.   
  
"Has anyone seen Kuwabara?" Keiko asked "he's going to miss breakfast."  
  
"Don't worry about him he's still asleep with Buyo." Yusuke said sitting next to Keiko who had Puu in her lap, in the left side of the table sat Souta who was next to Inuyasha who had already gulped down two bowls of Ramen.  
  
"Okay guys dig in." Miss Higurashi appeared with plates of food pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, etc.  
  
"Man! I knew I miss this place for a reason!" Yusuke said digging into the food, after a while Kuwabara appeared and so did Botan who both joined them. Once the food was done the plates where taken up and put in the dish washer to clean.  
  
"That was a great feast no one cooks like your mom Kagome." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes it was very good." He told her. Miss Higurashi had long since disappeared with a nagging Souta as if aware they needed to talk.  
  
"Why don't you tell the dimwits what you where going to tell Kurama." Hiei said remaining him of what he said he was going to do.  
  
"What is it Kurama?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah spill it." Yusuke said.  
  
"I have a suspicion that Koenma knew you where going to be attacked not only that I think he has some ideas on who it might be, considering the questions he asked us." He told them  
  
"WHAT!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Yusuke calm down." Keiko told him. Yusuke stood up and ran towards a large briefcase on the ground. Opening it up he revealed a large screen.  
  
"TODDLER BASTARD, CALLING THE TODDLER BASTARD." Yusuke shouted as the screen showed noting.  
  
"Yusuke watch you language," Kagome told him "don't forget about Rin and Shippou."  
  
"Sorry" Yusuke said, "HEY TODDLER DIMWIT."  
  
"YUSUKE I'm here you don't have to shout." Suddenly the screen flashed and Koenma in toddler formed appeared.  
  
"YOU KNEW THIS GUY WAS GOING TO KIDNAP MY LITTLE SISTER!?" Yusuke asked Koenma.  
  
"Kidnap your sister no, but that he was eventually going to attack, yes." Koenma said  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Yusuke asked furiously.  
  
"Well you see I couldn't be sure until he actually attacked." Keonma told him.  
  
"WHAT YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS WHOLE THING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO WARN ME!" Yusuke continued to shout.  
  
"Yusuke calm down." Koenma told him.  
  
"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!" Yusuke repeated.  
  
"YUSUKE CALM DOWN!" Both Kagome and Keiko shouted in unison.  
  
"Alright." Yusuke turned towards Botan "Make me a portal to his office, now." with the look he gave Botan he didn't have to say it twice.  
  
"Yusuke?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Don't worry I'm just going to shove that pacifier of his three feet down his throat." Yusuke told her going threw the portal.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Kagome shouted, but it was too late Yusuke was already threw the portal.  
  
Angel Selene : happy day no more school. I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Yusuke: I guess what you told Hiei about he's not the only one you make suffer is true.

#######################################

Angel Selene : Yusuke? What do you have when you put two to three chapters together.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Angel Selene : A real long chapter. bye!  
  
Please review 


	11. Koenma lives

**_Angel Selene_**: I'm a little disappointed, I didn't get the usual number of reviews, I usually do. Oh well.Anyway, I hope you like this chapter its not as long as the last one but it a chapter and I hope you like it.  
  
**_Kagome_:** What is it you wanted to ask the readers Selene?  
  
**_Keiko_:** Thats right you told us you wanted help.  
  
**_Angel Selene_:** thanks for reminding me, I'm having a bit of trouble on who Inuyasha & Miroku should end up with.  
  
its either   
  
Inuyasha/ Botan   
  
Miroku/ Shizuru  
  
or  
  
Miroku/Botan  
  
Inuyasha/ Shizuru  
  
**_Kagome_:** So you want them to vote.  
  
**_Angel Selene_:** Yep! It would really help and I could also know what you want. Please review and tell me.  
  
**_Yusuke:_** She doesn't own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho now read the stupid story.  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
-Kagome-  
  
"Yusuke" she screamed as he disappeared threw the portal, running as fast as she could and without a second thought she followed him not hearing her own name being shouted by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She didn't know what Yusuke was going to do to this Koenma but knowing Yusuke it was going to be violent. As she went threw the portal she felt cold wind followed by a feeling of moving fast while still standing still, all that in a second.  
  
"Stop running you bastard." The sight she came too was a very particular one Yusuke was chasing a small child around a large desk well a green ogre followed behind them.  
  
"George help me!" the baby screamed.   
  
"Sir I'm trying but you and Yusuke running too fast." a green ogre with Tarzan clothes said running after the two.  
  
"No ones going to save you toddler." Yusuke shouted, suddenly the toddler ran to wards her and jumped into her hands.  
  
"Save me!" the toddler said digging his face into her shirt.  
  
"You perverted little bastard." Yusuke shouted, he made his way toward her intending to ripe Koenma off her but was beat as she felt a gust a wind followed by Koenma flying out of her hands and into a wall, looking to her left she saw Sesshomaru with his hand extended to the wall.  
  
"Keep your fucking hands off Kagome." Inuyasha said glaring daggers at Koenma as he appeared beside Sesshomaru.  
  
"But I didn't do anything." Koenma said.She felt extremely confused first Yusuke runs off, then she fines him running after a kid who's then thrown off her by Sesshomaru. (I wanted it to be more killing but I needed Koenma to stay alive)  
  
"Oh my what happen here?" Botan asked Also appearing, the room was a complete mess with paperwork all over the floor.  
  
"It looks like Yusuke's room." Keiko said to no one in particular.  
  
"It does not!" Yusuke shouted forgetting about Koenma.  
  
'Yes it does." Kagome added, she gave him a smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot for your support."Yusuke said  
  
"Your welcomed!" She told him with another smile.  
  
"Botan thank goodness your here Yusuke has been trying to kill Koenma." George said.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me" Yusuke said advancing toward Koenma who looked around for a chance to run.  
  
"Yusuke I'm sure Koenma has a reasonable explanation for not telling about a maybe attack." Kurama told Yusuke who stop his assault.  
  
"Fine but if I don't like his explanation I'm going to dig his grave using his head as a shovel." Yusuke sat down on one of the couches that was in the office. "Start talking." Koenma stood up and walk to his desk and claimed into his desk.   
  
"Please all of you take a seat and ogre where's my remote?" Koenma said. Everyone took a seat somewhere in the room as ogre ran to the opposite side of the room and back.  
  
"Here it is, Koenma sir!" George handed Koenma a remote control.  
  
"Now if you all would look at the screen." Suddenly a huge plasma screen TV descended from the sky it showed a picture of a large black castle. "This is Dark Castle where Your sister, Kagome was taken." He stopped when everyone wave him a strange look except for Botan and George. "What?"   
  
"How did you know her name was Kagome anyway?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Botan told me everything that happened." Koenma told them, he pushed a button on his remote. "This is Aki the girl who kidnapped Kagome."   
  
"She will meet a slow and painful death I'll make sure of that." She turn to Sesshomaru who had just growled that out.  
  
"I don't think she wanted to do it." She told them. She had gotten a feeling since the first time she had seen Aki that made her unsure if Aki was good or evil.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked her. well everyone gave her a curious look.   
  
"I got the feeling she hated what she was doing." She said explaining the feeling she had felt "Also I'm positive that she's the reason why the chains came off so easily."  
  
"I was wondering why you where able to break loose of the chains." Kurama said. She gave him a smile seeing his eyes shine golden.   
  
"What do you mean?" Shippou asked appearing on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"Shippou, how did you get here?" Kagome asked from across the room.  
  
"I followed Kurama and the others along with Rin." Shippou said  
  
"Rin didn't hear Lord Sesshomaru say Rin couldn't come." Rin said appearing behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"They must have followed us threw when I open the second portal." Botan exclaimed  
  
"But what happen with Kagome yesterday?" Shippou asked  
  
"Didn't you hear a word we said yesterday at Kagome's house?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I wasn't there, I was playing with Puu upstairs, until that crazy old man appeared." Shippou told them.  
  
"Rin wasn't here yesterday but Rin wants to know too." Rin said sitting on a chair next to Sesshomaru who was against the wall.  
  
"Kagome was Kidnapped then saved by Yusuke who is the guy over there with the shiny black hair who is also her older half brother, end of story happy." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But who Kidnapped Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.  
  
"I believe that's what Koenma was going to tell us." Kurama told then  
  
"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Kagome may be right about Aki." Koenma pushed another button and the screen showed Aki fighting. "Aki serves a legendary master, a half demon with incredible powers, all that we know about him is that he was sealed in Dark Castle by a powerful Inu demon 500 years ago. Unfortunately he's able to send other demons to do his dirty work.He has no remorse for what he does and he never known to do his own dirty work."  
  
"I don't get what this has to do with Kagome's kidnapping at all." Yusuke told him.  
  
"Well I was getting to that," Koenma said " you see he is not able to leave Dark Castle but he can bring others in. Dark castle's master's name has been forgotten, but there are others in the castle sent to spend there lives there each more ruthless then the next. Aki's master though his name is unknown is the most dangerous, and like we said when Dark castle signals an enemy they eventually kill there enemy but only after making sure they've suffered incredibly. They kill everyone you care about, Friends, family, even pets, but only after making them suffer also."  
  
"There horrible." she said looking down feeling a slight pulse going threw her head. Now there was no doubt that was Naraku. If she told Inuyasha or Sesshomaru they would never allow her to go anywhere without one of them being able to protect her. She also didn't want them to worry they already did so during battle even with her added improvements in fighting she still needed to be saved frequently.   
  
"So you mean Urameshi been targeted by this dark castle person." Kuwabara asked."and now there going to go around and make all of us suffer in order to make him suffer by making us suffer?"  
  
"Yes." Koenma said.  
  
"Would they also try to kill my cat?" everyone sweat dropped at his question."  
  
"Koenma sir, couldn't Yusuke just go back to Dark Castle and kick everyone's butt there like he usually does." George asked  
  
"NO he can't ogre, how you all where able to get threw the first time without getting killed was a miracle." Koenma told them "I can assure you that even Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama's power combined is not enough power to take Dark Castle and all it's demons out."  
  
"Are they really that powerful?" Botan asked.  
  
"The half demon himself is the most powerful of them all, but even if we did seceded in defeating him we would also have to deal with the other residents of Dark Castle who are almost as strong as the half demon himself." Kurama told them.   
  
"Then I'll go and train my butt off for a while and then beat the crap out of them." Yusuke replied, she couldn't help but shake at the thought of Yusuke having to go head to head with Naraku.  
  
"Yusuke you can't possibly become powerful enough to defeat every demon in Dark Castle in six months without another power boost like Genkai gave you that time at the Dark tournament." Koenma told Yusuke.  
  
"Six months?" Keiko who had been quite this whole time asked.  
  
"Yes, Thats how long the half demon gives his victims." Hiei told her appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"What do they do all that time?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"They play spin the bottle." Hiei said  
  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked wide eyed.  
  
"Baka!" Hiei added.  
  
"NO, they plan the best way to destroy there victim and who in there family or group of friends they should attack first." Kurama added.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about this?" Inuyasha told him.  
  
"I became part of his wanted list." Kurama told them. "Right after I stole them clean of a few valuable items they had."  
  
"How come your still here to tell the tail?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I joined a tournament that they hold every 50 year after becoming the champion they left me alone." Kurama continued. "thats how they work they each chose a worrier who has to chose a group of fighters they have to compete in game and fighting the team left standing wins the right to live."  
  
"Why would anyone agree to fight?" Keiko asked  
  
"To save the lives of there friends and family or there own lives." Kagome said. "But you said they only have those battles every 50 years. What happens if they chose a person but there was no tournament?"  
  
"In that case there dead." Koenma told them "But lucky for you Yusuke that tournament registrations are in five in a half months.You won't have to worry about anyone you care about dieing Only problem is your probably going to die along with nine others."  
  
"Why?" Botan asked him.  
  
"Because only the most powerful of demons stand a chance of winning." Koenma said "There no way for you to become powerful enough to fight these demons by that time."  
  
"THERES GOT TO BE A WAY!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Not unless you can fine a teacher stronger than Genkai." Koenma said "Ten to thirty times stronger would be fine."  
  
"How would training five hundred years in the past work?" Yusuke asked with a small grin.  
  
"Probably there are powerful demons in the past but you would still have to train to even have a chance to fight in the finals." Koenma said,hearing that Kagome got an idea.  
  
"What if Yusuke was trained by a powerful demon lord, like lets say Sesshomaru." She gave Sesshomaru a pleading look.  
  
"It could work and combining that with extra training in feudal japan and he could have a chance at winning." Koenma looked excited. "Meaning I wouldn't have to worry about looking for another spirit detective."  
  
"That only if Sesshomaru agrees" Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Sesshomaru, please?" She begged him while giving him the puppy dog eyes. Which was made worse for Sesshomaru by Rin copying Kagome.  
  
"please?" Rin begged also.  
  
"He a goner" Yusuke whispered to Inuyasha who nodded in return.  
  
"Fine I will train you and your brother along with his friend but on one condition." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Which is?" Koenma asked   
  
"Kagome and I gets to battle in the tournament it would make it great practice toward your own training." Sesshomaru said expressionlessly towards her. She smiled at him he had given them a reason to let her fight which she was sure Yusuke wouldn't have allowed otherwise.  
  
"What about me I'm not going to let you put my shard detector in danger like that." Inuyasha shouted "I'm fighting too and thats that you couldn't even protect her if you wanted too."  
  
"I'm much more capable of protection then you." Sesshomaru added.  
  
"This gives us an even greater chance of winning but we still need six more fighters." Koenma said.  
  
"I will fight, since my life would also be in danger if Yusuke does not enter the tournament." Kurama said.  
  
"Killing the most powerful demons in Makai will prove to be some challenge." Hiei said making it clear to those that knew him that he was also going to fight.  
  
"Don't even think about leaving me behind." Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Then that makes only three more fighters that we'll need." Yusuke said to no one in particular.  
  
"I can get Chu and Jin to help then that would mean you would only need one more person." Koenma told them.  
  
"I'm sure Miroku or Sango would be glad to help if we ask them." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't like the Idea of Kagome fighting because of me." Yusuke said "but since this is the only way I'll agree."  
  
"Um guys?" Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"What is it chickening out all ready, baka?" Hiei asked mockingly.  
  
"Its not that!" Kuwabara shouted "Its just Shizuru said that she was going to come with me on the next mission like it or not."   
  
"Why don't you just sneak out or something." Yusuke asked.  
  
"You should know by now Yusuke that Shizuru probably got him threatened." She added in."She does, doesn't she?"  
  
"She does." Kuwabara answered saying nothing else.She could see that he didn't want to talk anymore so before Yusuke could ask she spoke up.  
  
"Then that settles it you'll all come to feudal Japan with me tomorrow, pack anything you might need along with food and lots of clothes and meet me at the well house no later then 8 am."  
  
"8 in the morning can't you make it any later?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We have a lot of traveling to do so an early start is better." She told them.  
  
"Hn" With that Hiei disappeared.  
  
"I will also depart now." Kurama got up and place Shippou in Kagome's arms. "I will see you all tomorrow." He left the room with out another word.  
  
"Yusuke,Keiko, Kuwabara I'll drop you off at Your house and then I'll leave everyone else at the shrine." Botan said getting on her oar.   
  
When Botan left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippou at the shrined, Sesshomaru departed with Rin back into the past promising to meet her at the village in the morning. Inuyasha decided to stay at her house along with Shippou the rest of the day. When she went inside she found her mother stuffing her yellow book bag along with another large brown bag and a small orange one.   
  
"who are the other two for?" Kagome asked her mother.  
  
"The brown ones for Yusuke and the small ones for Shippou." her mother told her. "He'll bring nothing but clothes tomorrow just watch."  
  
"How?" She didn't finish the question because she already knew her mother wouldn't answer her. "So for why did you buy one for Shippou?" She asked instead.  
  
"He needs a place to carry all that candy he stuffs down his shirt." She was told. "Especially since he carry Rin's candy too."  
  
"Ohh and I called your principal and told him you and Yusuke wouldn't be going to school for awhile because of a family emergency." She looked at her mother  
  
"I forgot all about school!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I know." The rest of the day she spent playing with Shippou as well as doing some Homework that the teachers had sent which was for a whole three months. Inuyasha spent the rest of the day eating Roman and potato chips as well as playing video games.  
  
_**Angel Selene:**_ this chapter and the one before weren't very exciting but there important. I promise the next chapter will have some fighting on it as well as someone getting beaten. Tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think I should make the pairing (look at top of page)  
  
**Jane**


	12. Into the well they went

Angel Selene: Hey the paring has been decided it goes Botan/Inuyasha and Miroku/Shizuru.  
  
Kagome: Wow I can't believe it Miroku gets a Shizuru.  
  
Yusuke: I feel sorry for him.  
  
Kagome: I doubt it'll be that bad.  
  
Angel Selene: I really wanted to do a Inuyasha/Shizuru but the review have spoken and pairing has been decided. It'll probably take a while for you to fine out what happen with Miroku and Shizuru... it means you'll fine out in the next Chapter.  
  
Kagome:Thats not very long.  
  
Yusuke: it is! depending on how long it takes her to update.  
  
Angel Selene: Shut it or I'll make you wear a rosary.  
  
Yusuke: Alright alright don't have a cow.  
  
Kagome: Yusuke you'll be sorry.  
  
Angel Selene: (IS seen typing something on her computer.) Giggles  
  
Kagome: (Goes over and reads over Angel Selene's shoulder and burst out laughing) make it pink instead of yellow.  
  
A few seconds later  
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE HELL! (Has a pink dress with a lot of lace and his hair is in long black curlers well a lot of make up is all over his face)  
  
Miroku: (Appears with a large red hand mark on his face)Angel Selene does not own Inuyasha and she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
note: 'mind speaking'   
  
Chapter 12   
  
Hiei/Sango point of view.  
  
He looked down the dark well, this was the way the human traveled to the past.Eight was a couple of hours away but he was already at the well he was quiet curious about this well and had decided to investigate himself. He hadn't noticed it until he was actually looking and concentrating on the well, the well radiated a strange aura one that was great but went unnoticed. The aura that it let out was not evil but at the same time it wasn't good, it seemed neutral. He tried using the jagen eye but got noting that he couldn't tell without it. He looked down at his hand as it glowed purple, opening his hand a jewel shard glowing purple was seen.He had taken it from a demon he had fought during the attack where the detectives sister was kidnapped. The shard had had a strange black aura to it until he picked it up, once he had picked it up it had changed from a black color to a purple hue. It wasn't until Kagome had shown them her shards that he realized that he held a piece of the legendary jewel of four souls.He didn't need it to become stronger he could gain the strength he needed himself without the help of some jewel. He would eventually give it to the miko, but first he was going to see if it would get him threw the well and into the past. Let see if it works he thought as he stood on the edge of the well. He jumped into the well and was surrounded by a blue light, He landed slowly on the bottom and he would have said nothing happen accept for his fall had become slow, but his nose had already picked up the different scent, demons, trees, flowers, but the most noticeable fresh air. Jumping out he took a whiff of fresh air it smelled much better then the human city he had been in. Hiei was so distracted by the old clean smell of the forest that he didn't noticed that someone was watching him.  
  
She had woken up early thanks to the wandering hand of a certain monk who couldn't keep it to himself, he would not wake up until mid afternoon she had made sure of that. She walked the toward the well deciding to wait for any news on Kagome, she was still was worried that something bad had happen to Kagome even if the feeling had already disappeared. So far Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had disappeared neither coming back to the village to say if something was wrong, the whole time they where gone, at least during the day before night fall she had been at the well training as hard as she could along with Kilala to keep her mind off of anything that could have happen to Kagome. She had almost reached the well until Kilala stopped and started to growl taking caution she ducked low and looked toward the well, she saw a boy at least it seemed like a boy coming out of the well. He was wearing black pants with a black sleeveless shirt which he had tide to his waist using a white sash he also had a kitana striped to his side, he looked to be injured since his right hand was bandage but since it was radiating energy she highly doubted it was an injury at all. She striped the clothes she had on and left only her demon exterminator suit on, reaching inside a pouch at the side of her waist she took out three star blades. (I couldn't remember what those sharp star shape thing where called, the ones ninjas use, so I called them star blades) The star blades ninjas used where useless against demons but the ones she had in her hands had been shaped from a demons who had claws as sharp as Inuyasha.After seeing that the wind was blowing east, she gave Kilala a signal to go hide downwind until she called, he didn't look strong form where she was spying, even with his hand radiating power, but until she knew how powerful he really was she couldn't take a chance to assume he was weak. Even if he did look no older than Kihoku (sp). There is no chance he'll dodge this she thought as she threw the blades toward him as fast as she could with precise accuracy.  
  
Hearing the sound of the disturbed wind he turned just in time to Dodge three star shaped blades, as he dodged he caught sight of black in a few bushes nearby he couldn't tell if it was human or demon since the wind was blowing the scent away from him.  
  
"You wont get another chance to surprise me." he took that moment to run toward the creature if it was demon it was weak and stupid for attacking him without knowledge but if it was human it was most likely a demon slayer. As he run up to the creature he jumped and saw that it was indeed a demon slayer and even though he hated to admit it, it surprised him that the demon slayer was a women instead of a man. the distraction gave her enough time to meet his swing with her own sword. He decided to play with her for awhile since she didn't seem to be that dangerous. He let her do the attacking as he blocked all the attacks, the faster she attacked the easier it became for him to block but since she was human she couldn't swing as fast as a demon could accomplish. He had to admit though that she was good for a human but still it was starting to get boring so he moved from defense and began to attack her she blocked most of his swing but soon became tired he threw her on the ground and decided to scare her a bit, placing his sword next to her neck.  
  
"It's time to go." He said placing his blade closer to her neck He wasn't going to kill her he only wanted to smell her fear. He was surprised once again not to smell or see any fear coming from her.  
  
"That's what you think." He saw a glint in her eyes "Kilala now" he heard a roar and saw a cat demon come toward him he tried to get out of the way but was knocked by one of its giant paws toward a tree.   
  
She took that time to throw one of her smoke bombs the only difference about this one is it was mixed with a depressant drug that made the demon that inhaled it incapable of fighting. As the smoke cleared she saw him drying to get up but with lots of trouble. She already knew the results of that bomb thanks to Shippou mischief who had found the drug by looking for the herb used in her own smoke bombs. She grabbed a rope off Kilala's back and swung it around aiming the rope toward the demons feet.  
  
He cursed as the smoke around him cleared what ever had been in that bomb was making him dizzy and nauseas not only that he was in pain and it ruined his concentration completely. He felt something go around his feet and then tighten as it threw him down onto the ground. He recovered quickly and in one swift movement cut the rope around his ankles, this was now personal he thought as he ran toward her after he had thrown the cat demon far away using a fire attack.  
  
She saw him run toward her with red in his eyes she already knew he had been playing with her when they where sword fighting but at the moment she had to save her own life he was angry and she was sure that if he had been playing games before now he was dead serious.Making a quick plan she threw her boomerang at him.   
  
"Hiraikotsu" she shouted as she released her weapon, it completely missed him but only because he dodged at the last second.   
  
He made his way toward her quickly with his sword stretched out in front of him.  
  
"Your too slow wench." he told her.  
  
"Who said I was trying to hit you that time you arrogant ass." She pointed behind him, looking back he saw the Boomerang had made a turn and was coming strait at him just like Yusuke's spirit gun had done except this was not a lucky shot. Before he even had a chance to move Hiraikotsu made contact with his body trowing him feet away from Sango as well as knocking him out.   
  
She dragged the demon toward a tree after she had tied his feet together. She threw the other side of the rope over a branch and walking over to the other side of the Branch she grabbed hold of the dangling rope and gave the end to Kilala who was still in her larger cat form.  
  
om the ground." Kilala started to walk backward and with ease had the demon where Sango wanted him once that was done Sango tied the rope to a rock that was near by as well as tied the demon hands together. Once she had done that she sat on a rock and waited for him to regain consciousness.  
  
-Kurama-  
  
It was an hour before school started and two hour before they where to travel to the past. He was already heading toward the shrine with a red side bag, if he waited any longer there would have been a crowd of girls refusing to let him go, he had called Miss. Higurashi the night before and asked if he could get there early and had been allowed too. Miss Higurashi had created an alibi for him at home as well as school, his mother had intercepted him at the door and started to tell him about a phone call she had gotten earlier about him going to a special school for a while in the tropics and him needing this and that and how she was going to miss him for the time he was going to be gone. He had no idea what his mother had been told but he had everything he could ever need when traveling to the past plus he wouldn't have to worry about school either since they had send him all the make up work with another classmate, he had even gotten most of it done yesterday when he found himself with nothing to do except maybe fight with Youko.  
  
'Just admit it redhead you love to fight with me' Youko said   
  
'It one of my favorite pastimes which make me look like a idiot.' he added   
  
'So did you like the feel of Kagome's.' Youko started  
  
'Youko don't you finish that sentice..' he warned  
  
'Why you could use a couple of perverted thoughts of your own your know?' Youko continued   
  
'You perverted thinking is enough for both of us.' Kurama told him.'why don't you tell me what to expect.'  
  
'The same as in Makai well almost the same, there are a lot of demon around but unlike Makai there are humans all around also not as bad as here but still quiet a few' Youko said  
  
'What about the demons?' He asked Youko.  
  
'Well there mostly weak the only ones you should really worry about are the demon lords like Sesshomaru' Youko told him.  
  
'And the demons with jewel shards.' He added  
  
'Hey redhead do you think we could..' But before Youko could finish Kurama pushed him to the back of his mind and locked him behind a mind barrier which he had learn to make from living this long with Youko as a mind companion though Youko himself was learning to brake them faster and faster as time passed. He reached the steps to the shrine and began to clime them. Hiei's scent was already there but faint meaning he had been there but had left, he reached the top and headed over to the main house passing the god tree. Stopping he placed his hand on the tree and tried to control it, it took awhile but the tree stated to move its branches back and forth.  
  
"Stop that I'm trying to sleep." he looked up with a grin at Inuyasha who was holding onto the branch with his claws.  
  
"Forgive me I didn't know you where up there." He told Inuyasha.  
  
'Lier' Youko said appearing once again in his head.  
  
"Good for nothing foxes do nothing but bother people." Inuyasha murmured as he settled back into a light sleep.  
  
'Stupid dog who is nothing but a mutt, throw him off that tree right now.' Youko said getting angry  
  
'Calm down, I was the one to bother him first but don't worry he'll have a very unpleasant wakeup call.' Kurama walked toward the door of the main house and knocked softly. The door open after a few seconds.  
  
"Good morning Kurama, please come in." Miss Higurashi said opening the door.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to come early." he told her.  
  
"I'm sure you've got your reasons for wanting an early start." Miss Higurashi said.  
  
'Only around five hundred girls in school uniform begging him not go.' Youko said sarcastically.  
  
"Kurama!" He turned as Shippou jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
'I don't know why but I like this kit' Youko said out of the blue  
  
'I tell the only reason you like him is because he was just like you when you where small.' Kurama told him.  
  
'Yeah your probably right' Youko finally admitted  
  
"When did you get here?" Shippou asked him.  
  
"Just now, here I brought you something." He pulled out a bright red lollipop and handed it to Shippou.  
  
"Thanks Kurama." Shippou said with a smile.  
  
"I have more candy which I'll give to you and Rin later." He told the little fox.  
  
"Really?" Shippou asked, he nodded his head. Shippou took the raper off and started to eat the lollipop with a huge smile.  
  
"You shouldn't be giving him candy so early in the morning." Miss Higurashi reproached.  
  
"Its only one piece." He defended, "I won't give him anymore until lunch, promise"  
  
"Alright then, why don't you help me with these back packs then." He followed her to the kitchen closet and saw that she had six bag in there each a different color yellow, green, white, blue, brown, and a small orange one. He would have asked why she had so many but he already knew.  
  
"Where do you want me to take those?" He asked picking up two easily.  
  
"In the living room." He saw her grab one and sling it around her shoulder she also picked up the small orange one. "Shippou come here."  
  
"What is it?" Shippou asked jumping onto the counter top.  
  
"This is for you to carry, you should place all the candy you have in it as well as Rin's." Shippou took the book bag and open it.  
  
"Hey there's lots of candy in it already!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Just don't tell Kagome, OK?" She told Shippou.  
  
"Right." Shippou replied placing all the candy he had in his shirt and in his pockets hidden all around his clothes into the bag which was a lot.  
  
'You know he wouldn't make such a bad thief.' Youko commented  
  
"Don't tell me what?" Kagome appeared at the kitchen door in a loose dark blue jeans with side pockets and long white shirt tied at her waist with a yellow sash. (If anyones wondering Kurama is wearing the same outfit as he wore in the dark tournament.)  
  
"Oh it's nothing dear." Miss Higurashi said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Kagome your up early." He told her with a smile.  
  
"Kurama please call me Kagome." Kagome told him with a smile back. "You'll get use to getting up earlier thanks to Inuyasha."  
  
'Maybe if we knock him off trees all night he'll let us sleep later.' Youko added a thought.  
  
'That could work.' He added.  
  
"Maybe we should knock him out every morning so we can sleep." He added "I'm sure Yusuke will gladly do that every morning."  
  
"Your right about that." Kagome said laughing. She walked over to the closet and grabbed two bags which she dragged to the living room.  
  
"Kurama exactly how did you and Yusuke become friends?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Can you tell about when you where a thief too.please" Shippou asked.  
  
"Well it started when my mother became sick......." he told her how Yusuke and him had meet as well as the legend about his thieving days for Shippou.  
  
-Yusuke-  
  
He walked down the street, wearing a pare of light blue jeans and a black shirt as well as caring a small bag of clothes, with a yawn when it came to Miss. H his Mom never failed. Miss H had told his mom that he had agreed to help Kagome with something important for a long while, and his mom being his mom had woken him up at seven given and kicked him out after that she probably went back to sleep. He was walking at a slow pace hoping some stupid person would threaten him so he could kick there butt so far everyone seemed to recognize him and run.  
  
"Shit, Its to early to be up." He said to no one in particular. He passed Kurama house only to fine it surround by girls who where marching in circles with signs held up saying 'Don't leave us' and 'You can't go' and so on, they where also chanting 'Suichii will not go, He will stay right here' over and over again.  
  
"I don't know who to feel sorry for more them because Kurama already gone or Kurama because he's always got to deal with this." Yusuke said to no one.  
  
"Tell me about it the pour guy never gets any peace." He looked at over at Shizuru who was wearing her usual long dress in surprise.  
  
"When did you get here?" He asked her.  
  
"Just a few seconds ago." He look behind her and saw her dragging a still sleeping Kuwabara.  
  
"Couldn't you get him to wake up?" He asked poking Kuwabara.  
  
"I did get him up, he just fell back asleep as we where walking." Shizuru said dropping him on the ground, Kuwabara was wearing his white outfit which he wore whenever he wasn't at school.  
  
"Does he alway have too wear that stupid outfit?" Yusuke asked Shizuru.  
  
"He calls it his I'm the greatest fighter outfit." she started to walk toward the shrine again. "your turn to do the heavy lifting." Shizuru told him leaving Kuwabara on the ground.  
  
"Hey you expect me to carry him all the way to the shrine?" Yusuke shouted   
  
"Don't see why not I carried him all the way here from home." She continued to walk not looking back.  
  
"Damn, you weigh a ton." He lifting a still sleeping Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke come on were going to be late." Shizuru said calmly.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He shouted back as he dragged Kuwabara all the way to the shrine.  
  
They finally reached the shrine about fifteen minutes before eight am.  
  
"Okay thats the last stair." Yusuke said in relief as he dragged Kuwabara up the finale step.  
  
"Just leave him there we can wake him up once were leaving." Shizuru told him.  
  
"whatever." he stated to head toward the main house but stopped when at the god tree when he heard a shouting.  
  
"Stupid ass birds go bother someone else." He looked up and saw Inuyasha swatting away a dozen bird who kept trying to get at the berries the where growing by his head. "You fucken birds get away from me."Inuyasha continued to swat at them until he fell off the tree and onto the ground.  
  
"Look the sit spell works on automatic now."Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, what does auto-maget mean anyway? Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It means operating on its own." Shizuru told him. (wonder why he said that could it be he doesn't know what operating means?)  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"First the fox now this stupid birds." Inuyasha went toward the house and walked in.  
  
"You think we should tell him how those berries got there." Yusuke asked Shizuru.  
  
"I'm sure he's smart enough to figure it out on his own." Shizuru said walking into the main house also.  
  
"Yeah smart enough." Yusuke added as he followed Shizuru.  
  
When they finally got inside he found Kurama was already there sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"Keiko what are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
"I'm going with you." She said.  
  
"No your not, there is no way I'm going to let you go." He screamed at her.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Fine you can go but you better be careful." Yusuke said. A loud crashing sound was heard coming from outside as the argument finally ended.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He ran outside followed by everyone else, what they found was Botan and Yukina hanging from branches and Kuwabara still sleeping.  
  
"Hi ya." Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Yukina said with a smile. After finally getting Yukina and Botan out of the tree with a lot of help from Inuyasha, he started to ask questions.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" He asked looking them in the eyes.  
  
"Well Koenma send me to go with you as well as bring some object you guys might need." Botan said.  
  
"Botan told me you were going to train and ever since that time I was kidnapped I've wanted to get stronger, I didn't think you would mind if I came along as long as I stayed out of your way." Yukina said sadly. The sad face why did they always use the sad face, Hiei was going to kill him.  
  
"Fine you can come along but be careful." he was going to die, "Hey Yukina do you think you could wake...." He couldn't even finish the sentence.  
  
"YUKINA!!!" Kuwabara shouted running toward her.   
  
"Hello Kuzuma" Yukina said with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry Yukina I'll protect you as long as THE GREAT KUWABARA KUZUMAS around you'll be safe." Kuwabara continued to brag as Yukina though he was being silly.   
  
"Kagome?" Miss H screamed from inside.  
  
"Outside mom." Kagome shouted back.  
  
"There you all are." She went back inside and soon reappeared "I've got something for you all." she appeared caring a loud of book bag.  
  
"This ons for you." She handed him a brown bag "This ones for you." She handed white one to Keiko, "For you" She handed a green bag to Shizuru "For you "She handed Kuwabara a blue one "and here's yours Kagome" She handed Kagome a yellow bag.  
  
"Thanks Miss H" Shizuru said  
  
"Thank you Miss Higurashi." Keiko  
  
"Yeah thanks." Kuwabara "Hey is Buyo in here?"  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Thanks" Yusuke  
  
"I put anything you could need since I'm sure you all only brought clothes." Miss H said happily. "Now it's eight you should all get going."  
  
"What about Hiei." he asked.  
  
"I believe He has already gone threw." Kurama said.  
  
"But how? Never mind lets just go" He shouted heading toward the well grabbing Kagome as he passed by.  
  
-Hiei/Sango-  
  
"Stupid Human wench." he told her  
  
"spiky ass weirdo." She retorted. This had been going on between them for at least an hour an a half since he had woken up.  
  
"Weakly little bitch witch." He continued  
  
"weasel headed termite baster ant." She continued to retort  
  
"This is getting tedious, can we stop?" She asked him.  
  
"Hn" He said  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes." She said glaring at him.  
  
"Hn" HE replied  
  
"Who are you? and where did you get this jewel shard." She asked him.  
  
".............................." He didn't answer Instead he decided to red her mine. 'Stupid ass shrimp can't even answer a simple question maybe he too stupid do anything but insult '   
  
"Okay, why is this shard purple." She lifted her hand up and showed him the shard. His eyes widen.  
  
"............?" When had she grabbed it from him he hadn't been out that long or deep that he wouldn't had known. 'I should just kill him but he's so...!...What's that.' He saw her head toward the tree he had been thrown too.  
  
"Your sword." She said picking up his kitana. She went back to the rock and started to examine it. 'it's very well done and sharp too.' "Did you make this yourself?"  
  
"Hn" He answered  
  
"Well If you did its extremely well done if you used a silver lash fish demons spine instead of a tarpon fish demons fin it would not only shine brighter it wouldn't brake so easily." She told him. "It would take more work but it'll last longer then this one."  
  
"Why are yo u telling me this human." he asked her. "Aren't you going to kill me." She gave him a funny look.  
  
"I guess I should but I;m not going too, and if you tell me where you got this jewel I'll let you down from there." she told him  
  
"And If I don't?" He asked looking down (or up) at her.  
  
"Well I'm Going to stay right here until my friends appear either you'll be killed by the bad tempered demon or you'll hang there until you can fine a way to break that rope, which for your information is made of a certain demon hide which is known only to break with intense heat." She told him.  
  
"ugly foul bitch" he started enjoying the swinging of insults.  
  
"feeble ass jerk." Sango continued enjoying it also.  
  
-Kurama-  
  
"So how exactly are we going to end up in the past threw this." Yusuke asked looking down into the well.  
  
"AT first I thought you might have needed a jewel shard but that doesn't always work but I figured out, thanks to Shippou, that if your holding onto Inuyasha or me that you could go threw without problems." Kagome told him, as he examined two of the shards.  
  
"HEY KUWA-BAKA get your butt over here." Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara came running from behind him.  
  
"What did you call me Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked fuming.  
  
"Hold this" Yusuke handed Kuwabara one of the shards.  
  
"Okay" Kuwabara said."Wait why do you....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" It was too late Yusuke had already pushed him into the well.  
  
"I guess the shards don't....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Yusuke had also been thrown into the well by Kagome.  
  
"Hey look the shards work for Yusuke!" Kagome said excitedly. "I wonder why the shards worked for Hiei and Yusuke but not for Kuwabara and Shippou. Come on Keiko lets go." Kagome locked arms with Keiko. "Ready?"  
  
"I guess so." Keiko said worriedly.  
  
"How about you Shippou." Kagome asked the small kit on her shoulder.  
  
"ready!" Shippou replied getting a grip on her shoulder.   
  
"Then jump!" both Keiko and Kagome jumped well Shippou hung on threw and went into the well but before they hit the bottom they disappeared with a blue light.  
  
"That should give them enough time." Inuyasha picked up Shizuru and Botan and swung them over his shoulder.  
  
"HEY!" Shizuru scream as Botan let out a scream, but before they could complain anymore Inuyasha jumped into the well with two screaming girls.  
  
'Hey do you think the well will work for us?' Youko asked curiously.  
  
'I doubt it.' He replied to the fox.  
  
'I wonder how it works.' they both said (or thought) at the same time.  
  
"Kurama do you think Kuzuma's alright? I mean he hit the ground pretty hard." Yukina asked him.  
  
"I'm sure he's just fine." He told her reassuringly.  
  
'At the most he'll have a head-ache with that thick skull of his.' Youko said as an after thought. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared with Kagome on his back.  
  
"Come on we don't have all day." He jumped out of the well and put Kagome down, then went and swung Yukina over his shoulder and then jumped over into well.  
  
"Come on Kurama lets go?" Kagome asked as she put her hand in his.  
  
"Alright." they both jumped into the well and where surrounded by blue light. Landing slowly on the inside of the well he grabbed onto Kagome and jumped out of the well landing softly on the ground.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked walking around. He looked around looking for there scents.  
  
'You know Kagome has a real nice scent.' Youko said, he ignored him and soon found there scents.  
  
"This way" he told her, walking in the direction there scents went too.they soon found everyone crouched behind a bunch of bushes each trying to contain there laughter.  
  
"Whats going on?" Kagome asked Yusuke, who only pointed two a tree which held an upside down Hiei?  
  
"Jackass!" a women wearing a slayers outfit said.  
  
"Wench!" Hiei retorted. The insults continued back and forth between the two, and after a few second no one could hold it in anymore and everyone burst out laughing.  
  
Angel Selene: Hope you like it. and I'm sorry for leaving it in a cliffhanger again I really don't do that on purpose but it always ends up that way. please Review and tell me what you thought of this Chapter!   
  
Ideas for the story: I'm going to have them in the past training and hunting for jewel shards for a while. (in there world Five to Five in a half months) Then I'm going to put both gangs in a school setting for a week and finally I'm going to have them compete in a tournament. Once the tournament begins I'm going to be taking poles on if you want the story to continue or if you want it to end there, it can go either way. I'm telling you this so you have a while to consider.  
  
Ja ne   
  
PS: I won't make any promises but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	13. The village & miroku the perv

Angel Selene: I'm back and ready to start typing. I really am sorry for not updating my story for a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long time,  
  
It's just you see Yusuke wouldn't stop trying to kill me.  
  
JUST KIDDING.  
  
My little and my big brothers use to get on porn sight all the time, and somehow that got a lot of crap onto the computer that eventually cause the computer to crash, but we got it fix, and its a lot faster and stuff, meaning I can type again if anyone still wants to read the story. But anyway let's continue with chapter 13.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
-Kurama-  
  
He burst out laughing along with the others unable to control himself from laughing at the sight of Hiei hanging upside down from a tree. Plus Hiei slinging insults back and forth with a human made it impossible for him not to laugh, especially since he seem to enjoy it.  
  
"Hey Hiei how did you manage to get yourself into that position?" Yusuke asked between laughter.  
  
"Ha ha ha the squirt got beaten by a girl!" Kuwabara laughed out.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken Kuwabara you yourself just got beaten by a girl just yesterday." He lashed out in his friend's defense, "But I must ask how did you end up in that tree Hiei?"  
  
"Show yourself right now!" He looked over at the human Hiei had been fighting with earlier by the outfit she wore he could immediately tell that she was a demon slayer and by the look of Hiei at the moment she was a very experience one at that. He stepped out first since the other had not stopped laughing yet, he notice her grip tighten on what seemed to be a giant boomerang at her side there appeared to be a cat demon which unlike her mistress was relaxed. What surprised him the most thought was the fact she was holding Hiei's sword in her left hand.  
  
"Sango... Stop... it's ... only us." Kagome said between gasps of laughter. She walked into the clearing holding onto her stomach from so much laughing. She took a few breaths to gain back her composure. "I brought a couple of friends from the future with me, there here to help us." He heard a whistle and looked over to where Hiei was hanging, underneath the fire demon was Yusuke walking in a complete circle examining Hiei condition, well adding a bit of teasing.  
  
"She really did a job on you didn't she?" Yusuke commented.  
  
"She got lucky." Was Hiei's response.  
  
"Yeah right." Yusuke made another circle around Hiei.  
  
"That is Kurama." Kagome told her friend as she introduced everyone.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sango." He said with a slight bow. He noticed a slight blush on her face as she turned away.  
  
"Who's that Kagome?" Sango asked trying to take the attention off her blush.  
  
"I'm Yusuke," Yusuke stopped examining Hiei and looked over at Sango with a smirk. "I'm her big bro."  
  
"Bro?" Sango asked. "Is that a short way to say brother?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome told her.  
  
"I thought you said your brothers name was Souta and that he was little." Sango commented.  
  
"I do Yusuke actually my big brother." She explained.  
  
"A year of not seeing each other can do that to you." Yusuke said "How the hell did you do this to Hiei?"  
  
"Actually it's his fault had he not been toying with me I never would have managed to beat him." Sango told them.  
  
"I thought as much thought how he ended up playing with you is a mystery." (I point at Kurama and the others "There talking as if he," Point at very pissed off Hiei "Not even there.")  
  
"Excuse me." Everyone turned to look at Yukina, "Could someone please let Hiei down from that tree?" He felt spirit energy flare behind them.  
  
"I believe that will not be a problem." He informed them. Everyone one turned to see Hiei's eye glowing. The rope holding his feet snapped where it had been burn by Hiei's firepower. As he fell Hiei contorted his body in a way that allowed him to hit the ground feet first. As soon as Hiei hit the ground he disappeared from sight. His only proof that Hiei had passes by them was a slight wind and Hiei's sword missing from Sango's hand.  
  
"And just incase you didn't know the shorts dude's name is Hiei." Yusuke added just for kicks.  
  
"Looks like he was playing with me this whole time." Sango said, "Anyway, If Kagome says your friends then welcome to the group."  
  
"Hey where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked appearing from behind Kagome.  
  
"At the village in an unconscious state." Sango looked at the boomerang, which was hanging on her back.  
  
"Well we better go pick him up." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Stupid monk." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the sir and took a couple of sniffs.  
  
"Lo...lo... Lord Sesshomaru, why did you leave this loyal servant of yours all alone in the woods with out a word." He looked at the direction it was coming from.  
  
"Sounds like Sesshomaru's almost here." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru voice was heard.  
  
"Ye...yes milord?" Jaken was heard saying.  
  
"Shut up!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Yes milord, immediately milord." Sesshomaru appeared from a couple of trees behind the clearing, behind him a toad demon caring a staff with two heads as well as a dragon with two heads came trotting along. On the back of the two-headed dragon was Rin who seemed as if she had just woken up.  
  
"Rin!" Shippou appeared out of nowhere and jump onto the dragon next to Rin, the dragon who seemed use to this continued to follow Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome, slayer." He said showing recognition thought he seemed to have forgotten someone.  
  
"Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning," Sango said with a bow.  
  
"It seems the monks not learn his lesson yet." Sesshomaru said looking around. "Shall we head towards the village first?"  
  
"Yes" Kagome said.  
  
"That reminds me Keide said she had something of great importance to tell you." Sango told them.  
  
Sometime later  
  
As they entered the village he was surprise to fine that no one seemed scared by their presence.  
  
It probably because were with Kagome and the others Youko said  
  
Your probably right He looked around locking eyes with a lot of the women of the village who quickly looked away blushing.  
  
Looks like you have the same reaction with the women here as you do with the girl back in the future Youko said with a laugh  
  
As long as I don't gain another fanclub following me around I'm just fine He commented. They followed Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango to a hut in the center of the village, Standing to one side was an elderly woman wearing miko robes, she had a bandage over one eye and on her back she carried a bow and a full case of arrows.  
  
"Child ye has brought many friends with tee." the women commented towards Kagome.  
  
"Lady Keide are you planning on leaving the village?" Sango asked her.  
  
"Aye child there is a village south from here that has been struck with a horrid sickness." Keide told them.  
  
"We'll go with you if you want." Kagome offered.  
  
"Nye child tee must head west,there has been a rumor of many attack on both demons and humans alike. It is said that the demon that is causing these attacks has a multitude of shards. Do not worry about me I will be fine." Keide told them.  
  
"It cannot be safe for you to venture out alone ?"He asked the old miko. It was hard enough for a demon but for a human in there final year was probably much more dangerous.  
  
"That is why I place a spirit ward on her. She should be safe as long as she doesn't run into any powerful demons." A sound of rings was rings slamming together was followed by a young monk in purple robes, on his left he had a staff of ring and on his right he hand prayer beads tied around them. He would have been impressed had it not been for the large bump on top of his head."  
  
"Miroku, your awake already ." Sango said with a bit of disappointment.  
  
"tee two are unbearable, now child who are tee's friends?" Keide asked. Kagome introduced everyone once again and then proceeded to tell her why they where there. By the time she had finished the group had broken up and was roaming around the village, except for a few.(Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango standing in that order Miroku is behind Keide.)Suddenly Miroku move towards Yusuke and Keiko.(bet you can guess what going to happen.)  
  
"Keiko?" Miroku placed her hand in between his.  
  
"Yes?" Keiko said a little taken aback. Shippou appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Here it comes he said." Shippou whispered into his ear while shaking his head. "He never learns."  
  
"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child." Miroku asked, Sango raised her boomerang but never got a chance to bare it down on Miroku's head because Yusuke was shaking him around the neck trying to kill him well shouting every curse word he could remember.  
  
"Yusuke don't take it seriously, he asks that to ever girl he see." Kagome said trying to get her brother to stop.  
  
"DID HE ASKED YOU TOO?" Yusuke stopped and asked her.  
  
"About twice a week." Yusuke stated his rampage against Miroku once again but with more force.  
  
"And to think that not even the worst thing Miroku does." Shippou told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked the kit on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Shippou told him. He caught sight of Sango who was flexing her hand on her boomerang. After a while Kagome finally manage to get Yusuke off Miroku.  
  
"Lady Kagome I am in great depth to you ." Miroku said as he scooted as far away from Yusuke as possible while laughing nervously.  
  
"Tee will all make life here much more intrusting child." Keide told Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Yusuke replied.  
  
"I will take my leave now." Keide told them "may tee be safe in tee's journey."  
  
"Be careful Lady Keide." Sango told her. With that the old priestess left with her goodbye said.  
  
"When the fuck are we leaving? We've got jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha shouted some time later. Everyone turn to look at a very pissed off half demon.  
  
"Inuyasha I forgot you where even there." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling well? You been so quiet." Sango asked  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SOPOSE TOP MEAN!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you already agreed to train us but you haven't told us where or when you r going to train us." Kagome said ignoring a bellowing half demon behind her.  
  
"You will continue to do as you have done since you and I began to train you will hunt for shards in the day time well I train you all at night." Sesshomaru told her.  
  
"Does that mean you'll come with us." Kagome asked with a large smile.  
  
"There has been a serious of murders in the others lords lands but there have been slathers of my demons on my lands it is my duty as the most powerful of the demon lords to investigate this." Sesshomaru told her for an answer.  
  
"So when the hell are we leaving." Yusuke asked in a pissed off mode.  
  
"You fucken pervert!" there was a loud scream followed by a loud bashing sound which resulted in Miroku being thrown pass them, pass the huts and straight into a tree. Looking back he saw Shizuru holding onto a spirit weapon. Just like Kuwabaras', except for her weapon was a bright red color and looked like a giant club.  
  
"Bastered." She shouted, everyone turn to look at her.  
  
"Hey sis since when do you have a spirit sword?" Kuwabara asked what everyone from the detective group had been wondering.  
  
"It a club you idiot." Shizuru said, the club in her hand disappeared form view "I got it one day after trying to bat away you stalking squirrel friend."  
  
"You mean booboo." Kuwabara asked stupidly. Shizuru nodded  
  
"See I told you." Shippou appeared once again on his shoulder.  
  
"You could have prevented this why didn't you?" He asked knowing the small fox had been nearby the whole time.  
  
"Well if I had stop it Miroku wouldn't have flown into a tree. He let out a laugh at the kit's excuse.  
  
Angel Selene: Please don't be angry with me for not making it longer but since my computer crash I felt bored and got a job so know I have to work and I swear my boss is trying to kill me because I don't have time to do anything but work. So I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible now that I can.  
  
Ja ne 


	14. Journey begins,Hiei patient and killer

**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ.**

**Angel Selene:** hello everyone I am sorry for not updating please I beg for your apologies and hope I still have fans out there willing to read this.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** And I'll try to make the characters act more like themselves no promises thought.

_I'm Starting a new form of writing hopefully you'll understand it better and if you do I'll go back and change the other 13 chapters._

**Chapter 14**

-_KAGOME-_

They had begun to travel towards the west. Traveling for most of the day they hadn't experience a single attack nor a single rest stop.

"Damn, I'm bored." Yusuke announced." We've been traveling the whole day and we even seen a trace of another demon."

"You can't expect to run into demon after demon." Botan told him.

"Kagome have you sense a jewel shard at all?" Sango asked her.

"No, I haven't." Kagome told them," I thought I sensed one near the well but it disappeared without a trace."

"How long until we get there anyways." Yusuke asked.

"Two days." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Damn two days." Yusuke said. "Isn't there a faster way to get there."

"No." Miroku told him. "This is the fastest route to the valley."

"If we didn't have so many humans tugging along maybe we could get there faster." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"Are you implying something mutt." Yusuke shouted. Kagome could feel a headache starting to form.

"That you're slowing us down." Inuyasha retorted. She felt the headache get worse.

"INU-YA-SHA." Kagome sounded out his name. She knew exactly how to shut him up.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha tried to explain. TRIED.

"SIT." Kagome shouted sending Inuyasha to the ground.

"Man that looked looked like it hurt." Yusuke said

"Yusuke, shut up!" Kagome shouted towards him. She had a huge headache now and didn't need it to get anyworse.

"Yes, sir!" Yusuke told her.

"Stupid Baka." Sesshomaru said stepping on top of Inuyasha's head.

"Lord Sesshomaru Wait for me!" Jaken scream is heard coming from miles away.

"Hey, Let's stop for Lunch since Mr. Loudmouth preoccupied." Shizuru said lighting a cigarette. Everyone took her suggestion and soon everyone was sitting down looking threw there packs for food.

"Wonder what Ms. H put in here to eat." Yusuke said looking threw his pack. "Hey Keiko catch." He threw Keiko a bag of ships.

(If you're wondering how there sitting it in a circle and it's Kagome, Rin, Sango, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Puu on Keiko's lap, Kurama. Shippou all in a complete circle. Inuyasha in a tree eating a bag of ships Kagome gave him.)

"I got a pack of riceballs!" Kuwabara said. "Here Yukina we could share it if you like."

"Thank you very much Kuzuma." Yukina told him accepting a rice ball.

"Hey where's the other mutt and his toad?" Shizuru asked, implying to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Sesshomaru said he'd be back tomorrow night to train us." Kagome told her. "He told me to take care of Rin till then."

"Hey Kagome, Ms H the best." Yusuke screamed towards her." She already packed us lunch."

They all settled down to eat. They where all completely into there meal when they heard rustling coming from the tress, Hiei appeared soaking wet and drenched in blood all except his right arm which was bandaged. All around him he had cuts and gashes minor cuts and deep cuts, His injures didn't seem to hurt him or at least he wouldn't show they bothered him.

"What in the world happen to you shorty." Kuwabara was heard asking.

"Hiei are you alright?" Yukina was heard asking.

"You Idiot how did you manage to get yourself into that position." Sango scream surprised everyone. Hiei didn't respond instead he gave a quick smirk, which quickly disappeared. Kagome could practically see the flames around Sango flare; Sango stood up and started to walk towards Hiei, since she wore her Kimono above her slayer suit Sango could only walk. Grabbing Hiei hand she drag him back to where she had been sitting.

"Sit down." Sango told Hiei strictly, He only looked at her indifferently which only fueled Sango's anger more so then it was. Placing a hand on each of Hiei's shoulders she push him down effortlessly to everyone's surprise. "Kagome could I borrow your first aid kit." Sango asked her. Kagome grabbed her bag and dug threw it looking for the kit finding it she handed it to Sango.

_-Sango-_

Sango started by bandaging the minor cuts all over his left arm, putting her concentration completely on caring for him she didn't notice a small amount of demon energy that was coming from Hiei nor the expression that momentarily crossed Miroku's face. _Arrogant ass little demon_ she thought grabbing a bottle of clear liquid. _This will teach him not to go and get himself into a fight or at least to make sure he doesn't get hurt. _She took a rag and drenchedit with the liquid Sango placed the rag against an open wound on his arm. Hiei let out a hiss.

"It's your own fault for getting hurt." Sango told him quietly.

"Hn." Hiei said, he didn't make a move to get always. "Wench I can fight when ever it pleases me. She placed the rag against another wound to shut him up. "What is you are doing?"

"I'm placing al-co-hol on you." Sango told him. "It prevents infection." Once she was sure the wounds where cleaned, Sango bandaged Hiei's left arm. She was going to go for his shirt, when to Sango's surprise Hiei took it off for her.

"What demon did this to you?" Sango asked trying to hide a blush at seeing Hiei shirtless. (I know someone who would probably would be drooling by now.)

"More like how many." Hiei gave another quick smirk. "For your Information there all dead."

"By the look of it you seemed to enjoy it very much." Sango place the rag against a large gash on his side.

"Hn" Hiei said with a hiss.

"Baby." Sango used the word she had heard Kagome use with Inuyasha. She blew against his wound. He looked away from her. Finishing quickly she bandaged his wounds and put everything away. Sango checked him once more before getting up and moving away. Hiei didn't thank her, and Sango didn't expect a thanked. After cleaning her hands Sango returned the kit to Kagome book bag, walking back she sat down next to Hiei, Kilala jumped onto her lap and demanded some attention which she was happy to comply to.

"Hiei I believe this belongs to you." Kurama handed Hiei a black bag. "This has not been your day has it? Being beat by a human and then being cared for. By that same person." Hiei gave Kurama a look of death, which lasted for a few seconds then broken by Kurama who laughed and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked confused, She looked towards Hiei only to fine him walking into the forest. A few minutes later he reappeared wearing a black sleeveless shirt, like the one he had been wearing before. The shirt was tucked into black pants which where strapped to his waist by two red belts. On his right hip he had his sword strapped, with a long red ribbon rapped around the hilt. When Sango realized she was staring she looked away only to catch sight of Miroku's hand dangerously near Botan's rear. _There he goes again_, she stood up grabbing her boomerang as she did and started to walk towards Botan and Miroku who where in a different group then the rest.

_-Hiei-_

Hiei could see the anger flare around the slayer as she walked towards the monk and Botan. He wondered if she was jealous, he felt a small tightness in his chest. He heard a scream followed by to loud thump sounds looking he saw that the monk had been knocked out by Botan's Orr and the slayers Hiraikotsu. He felt his chest loosen when he saw Sango sit down next to Botan and start to talk, as to way he felt anything at all confused him so he decided to ignore it. He jumped doing a black flip he landed on the tree branch that had been over his head. Lying down he prepare to go into hibernation. He had tired himself out by fighting the tribe of silverlash demon fish. Silverlash where not simple creature to kill by them selves but the fact the traveled in tribes of fifty made them almost invincible. Silverlash demons where large (whale size) fish categorized in the level B of demons, they where all a silverlash blue colors cover in though scales all over there bodies. They usually lived in large lakes with very great depths and darker waters. It would have been much easier for him had he not had to heat the lake to lure them out and had he been able to use his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but he knew he could not allow himself to become vulnerable, in the time period they where in.

Hiei's plan to lure out the demons threw heating the lake had been successful, in almost no time the lake became cover by silver as the silverlash demons surfaced. He had to look for the oldest and strongest of the silverlash in order to fine a proper spine for his sword, but Hiei didn't get a chance because the demons began to attack him. He dodged most of their attacks and tried to attack with his own sword only to have it brake in half. Hiei continued to dodge their attacks easily, their own large size prevented them from having quick movements. Looking around he finally caught sight of the elder of the tribe, the strongest and most dangerous of all of them. Hiei had quickly gotten close to the elder making it seem as if his own solders had lured him there. He read the mind of the elder and smirked at their foolish attempt to kill him. The demons in front of Hiei started to attack more furiously as they tried to distract. He heard the water behind him disturbed as the elder tried to attack him from behind, turning Hiei dug his hand Left arm into the exposed underside of the elder and let his attack of fire destroy him. The elder demon was dead, the other fish became easy pray, since there general had been killed. They each exposed there underbellies to him making it too easy to kill them all with nothing but his bare hands.

As soon as they where all dead the hard part began, Hiei dragged the body to the side of the lake and started to work in order to make his sword. Hiei removed the scales exposing bare skin of the demon and then dug threw it deposing of all the flesh he soon had only the spine then using his power to burn he then started to born the bone, which quickly turn into a silver like of metal. Using his own hand he merged the sword into a long blade shaper then he had ever seen in his experience with sword. Hiei then removed the remainder of his former sword and then proceeded to join the hilt and then the sword together. He added a coat of a flower to make sure the sword became resisting to fire as well as other elements he also added one last thing to the sword to mark it as his own. By the time he had finished Hiei was exhausted because of the large amount of demon energy he had to use. Barely making it back Hiei was thankful for the slayers help in bandaging his wounds. Hiei looked down and saw Sango getting along with Botan quiet well. He noticed the monk's hand starting to get dangerously close to Sango and Botan. He noticed Sango make a small movement forward and her Hiraikotsu started to fall and landed strait on top of Miroku's head. He shook his head and was soon asleep.

**Angel Selene:** What did you think? **Please Review**(and I can't help but have Miroku that perverted.)

Another thing there's a reason I have Inuyasha acting the way I do believe it or not.


	15. Freaks and a cat

**Angel Selene:** Hi everyone! Welcome! Please enjoy the story!

Chapter 15 

_-Yusuke-_

"Man, Keiko Keep eating like that and your going to get fat." Yusuke joked, Instead of hearing a laugh he felt a slap.

" Jerk!" He rubbed the side of his face where Keiko had struck him.

"Man, I was only joking." He told her

"Well if you where smart you'd know never to joke about a girls weight." Shizuru told him. She removed the cigarette she had been smoking and put it out. "You're almost as dumb as my kid brother."

"Hey!" Yusuke tried to defend himself. "I'm no where as dumb as Kuwabara!"

"What did you say Urameshi! " Kuwabara shouted hearing Yusuke reply. A huge roar was heard coming from the forest.

"Kilala!" Sango shouted, Yusuke watched as Sango looked for the Two tail cat who, with a almost musical roar the small cat demon jumped into Sango's arms. It still looked like a normal cat to him just with two tails and unusual red eyes. "But if you're here whose roar did we just hear?" Sango asked to no one in particular. They heard the roar again.

"It must be another cat demon." Kurama said.

"Let's go check it out then." Yusuke said walking towards a pair of large trees, then turn around "Umm exactly where is the roar coming from?" _(Everyone fell down anime style)_

They followed Inuyasha threw the forest letting him guide them with his nose. Yusuke stayed close to Kagome just in case anything else tried to attack them by surprise. Along with them were Kuwabara, Sango, and Kurama who had decided to come along just in case.

"Hey mutt you sure were heading the right way." Yusuke asked the half dog demon who had his nose to the ground.

"We've been out here for an hour now." Kagome added. He let his breath out Yusuke could have sworn she would reproach him.

"IF THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hush." Kurama said pointing to a clearing in the forest where a road that split in two was. The trees around them allowed them to stay out sight as long as they ducked.

"Hey guys, you sure this is safe?" Kuwabara asked, "I mean that growl sounded real scary." Yusuke only looked at Kuwabara, ignoring the big lout he continued to walk toward Kurama. "Hey don't just leave me here."

"So what the hell is it?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"It's a cat demon alright." Kurama told them, "but it's not the one causing the trouble." He looked passed the tree and saw three demons right in front of them was a small cat demon it looked just like Kilala but instead of having black stripes it had a light brown ones which covered the tips of all it's tails, and on top of its forehead was a small brown diamond. And unlike Kilala's red eyes the cat demon had two piercing baby blue eyes. The cat demon was tied to the ground, most of it's body was covered in blood and it seem to be having trouble breathing as it stare at the three demons that stood in front of it.

"So how much do you think well get for this one?" Yusuke attention diverted back to the three demons that stood in front of the cat demon. The one that had apparently asked the question was the shortest of the three it was covered in green scales, the demon looked slimy and his tail was cut in half, if you asked him like a complete and ugly freak.

"Yeah," the largest one of the demons said "What are we going to do with him." The tallest demon had blue scales and green butt ugly teeth and his tail was almost non existent. It looked just as slimy as the other freak but he looked dumber then Kuwabara.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." The demon between the tall and short demon started to say, he looked just like the other except he had red scales covering his body, he had black teeth and a long tail. "we're going to skin it alive and then sell it's fur to the highest bitter." they started to laugh like idiots. _(man, I even hate them already.)_ "So who gets the to have fun killing it."

"Inuyasha do something." Kagome said well shaking the half demon back and forth. Yusuke knew he was forgetting something.

"Why do I always have to be the one saving everyone." Inuyasha whined. He could swear he was forgetting something that had to do with this exact situation.

"We should probably do something and save that cat." Yusuke told them. Cat What he forgot had something to do with cats.

"We should come up with a plan first." Sango suggested. Cats,cats,cats………… A PLAN.

"That not the way I fight." Yusuke complained. "Hey where Kuwabara?" He looked around but didn't see him. Wait, what he was forgetting had to do with Kuwabara and cats.

"I agree with Ms Sango, we don't know there strength so it'll be better to take them by surprise." Kurama said. Know he remebered _KUWABARA LOVES CATS!_

"HEY YOU SLIME BALLS GET AWAY FROM THAT CAT!" He cringed, hearing Kuwabara shout.

"Too late." Yusuke told them, Kuwabara was standing in plain sight of all three demons and looked ready to kill.

"Look like we have some company." The demon with the red scales not even turning around to look at Kuwabara.

"It's just a pathetic human." The smallest of the freaks said

"Humans taste good." The tall idiot freak commented. "Can we eat him?"

"Find but hurry before the two tail recovers." The freak with the red scales and obviously the leader of the freaks said. "Pathetic human."

"I'll show you, PATHETIC!" Kuwabara shouted putting his hand in his sword stance. "SPIRIT SWORD!" an orange sword made from spirit energy exploded from his hand in the shape of a sword.

"One of those days that idiot is going to get himself killed." Kagome told no one in particular.

"When it comes to cats and Yukina he turns into the king of the stupid people." Yusuke told them. "So how the hell are we going to save his ugly butt?"

"What the hell is that." One of the freaks asked, he really wasn't paying attention to who was talking.

"Who care he nothing but a pathetically weak human how much harm can he do?" Freak red said.

"Yeah your right." Freak blue said well laughing stupidly. "Let's eat the weakling quickly."

"Weak I'll show you weak!" Kuwabara started to charge at the only to miss both of them when he swung back and forth.

"Kilala lets go!" Kilala transformed into its large cat form and allowed Sango to get on, who was once again wearing her slayer suit, where they started to towards the left staying behind the trees to avoid being seen.

"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama took out a rose and turn into a large whip with thorns; Kurama quickly disappeared as he jumped onto a tree branch. Kagome readied her bow with an arrow and holding it out in front of her ready to attack, well Inuyasha too out his father's fang.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuwabara screamed as he continued to attack nonstop towards the two demons, finally he managed to slash the tall Freak one against the cheek.

"He got my face," the blue freak said, "pathetic Human prepare to die!" The tall blue freak charged towards Kuwabara with its long ugly claws extended but before his attack even came close enough to give Kuwabara any damage it fell to pieces.

"Wha…what happened?" the green freak asked, "No ordinary could possibly kill Rendi _(that the blue freaks name but I'm going to call him blue freak)_ so easily." The demons stuttering probably would have mad Kuwabara brag had he not been too busy listening to Yusuke.

"Hey baka." Yusuke said as he tried to get Kuwabara's attention. "Idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot Urameshi?" Kuwabara finally responded.

"Get the stupid cat you dope." Yusuke told Kuwabara. Kagome drew back an arrow and let it fly like an expert; it landed right in front of the freak's feet with a powerful shine.

"NOW GO!" He shouted, Kuwabara took off running towards where the cat demon was bounded.

"Where do you think your going human?" The red freak asked blocking Kuwabara's path along with the green freak. Both demons made an attempt to attack Kuwabara but where left swinging at air, since Sango, on Kilala grabbed Kuwabara by his shirt collar and into the air. Dropping him off where the other cat demon was and then returning to the battle.

"Death seed!" Kurama shot a seed toward the red demons, which quickly tore the demon apart, well Inuyasha charged towards the green freak slicing him to pieces in no time between the two they easily finished off the freaks.

"They where easy." Inuyasha said, "Not even worth the effort he huffed."

"They where too easy," Kurama told them, "Demons weak like those two, should never have been able to defeat a cat demon."

"Why couldn't those freaks have beaten the cat?" Yusuke asked Kurama while examining his foot, "damn it I didn't even get a hit."

"Yusuke, cat demons are powerful creatures by nature, Those demons didn't even pose us a treat they probably belong to the lower D class but that cat demon can be no weaker then a lower B." Kurama tried explaining it to him. He didn't get it but went along with it anyway.

"Then how the hell did they manage to capture the cat?" Yusuke asked him. Suddenly they heard hissing come from behind them turning they saw the cat demon already in Kuwabara hands, hissing crazily towards the remains of the demons they had just killed.

"CHARMELIONS!" Sango shouted, warning them from high in the sky. Looking back he saw the remains of the Freaks glowing. In less then a few seconds all three demons had regenerated every bone and muscle they had just lost.

"You'll pay for what you have done." The red freak a.k.a. obvious leader told them.

"Well make you pay for ruining our plans." Green Freak a.k.a. shorty added.

"Well eat you alive." Blue freak a.k.a. dumber then Kuwabara finished. _(Nothing but a one-track mind, it all about eating, it sounds like my little brother.)_ They all started to glow a green color and completely disappeared into the light all three lights came together and became one, the glowing faded to reveal a large tall freak it had multi colored scales and a long tail that was twice the size. It teeth had grown to form long black teeth, They where completely helpless as it drew back its claw hand getting ready to attack.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her boomerang towards the demon slicing it in half from the waist, the demon just regenerated itself in no less then a second but that was enough to give them time to escape unharmed.

"What the Hell!" Inuyasha and Yusuke said together.

"It's a technique called Merging _(I know it obvious)_ it's when two to three demons combine together to form a larger demon. Their strength can triple and demons can become strong enough to defeat enemy much stronger then themselves. There's a reason it's no longer used in the future though, as well as increase there strength and demon energy it also combines there weaknesses." Kurama told them. "It also makes it much easier to kill all three at once.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called stepping out of her hiding place. "It's got a jewel shard in its left hand."

"SHIT! I can't use the wind scar, then." Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

"DAMN IT! That means I can't use my spirit gun either." Yusuke shouted.

"Don't worry about the jewel shard, I'll take care of that problem." Kurama told them appearing behind them.

"Find, Just don't mess up." Yusuke told him, extending his arm froward and pointing his index finger towards the demon ugly green ass. Turning to glance at Inuyasha, who was drawing his large sword back and wondered what this all so powerful Wind scar looked liked.

"WHAT"S A MATTER? TOO SCARED TO MOVE." The huge freak asked. Kurama started to walk up to the demon, reaching behind his head into his hair and pulled out a rose. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A PUNY FLOWER?" The demon laughed, trying to taunt Kurama.

"So what the hell is he going to do with that flower?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Just watch, you dumb ass." Yusuke told him with a smirk.

"Fuck head." Inuyasha started.

"Would you too stop acting like a bunch of kids." Kagome reproached them as she watched Kurama.

"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama shouted, Yusuke began to power his spirit gun, waiting. Kurama charged the large demon he jumped and well doing a front flip in mid air he use his whip to slice threw the demons left hand quite cleanly, then easily landed lightly on a branch a few yards away from the demon with vein holding onto the severed hand. A horrible scream escaped the chameleon's mouth as it noticed it arm off.

"That's our cue!" He shouted, "Spirit Gun!"

"Wind Scar!" Both released there attacks at the same time, only to watch as the attacks combine forming a Mega Spirit/ Wind attack that destroyed the demon living nothing of the large freak. Looking around he could still see the remains of the earlier attack but nothing that would allow the demon to regenerate itself once again.

"Incredible!" Sango landed behind them, "Your attacks combined together."

"Wasn't Kagome standing there a second ago?" He asked her. Sango shook her head no and pointed ahead. Yusuke turn to look and saw Kagome run towards where Kurama standing on the ground with a hand covered in veins. Walking over to them he examined the hand.

"That the ugliest thing I've seen apart from Kuwabara's feet." Yusuke told them.

"Where's the jewel shard?" Kurama asked Kagome.

"Right in the center of the palm." Kagome said pointing to where it was. Kurama used one of his veins to remove the shard from the hand and then threw the hand away from him.

"It's tainted." Kurama told them as he looked at a black shard that was being held by his veins.

"Really?" Kagome asked taking the shard from the veins with her hand. Yusuke watch as her hand glowed and emitted a strange energy, which turn the black shard into a pink one.

"Interesting." Kurama took the shard from Kagome, "you purified it with a single touch."

"What the hell are you guys doing." Inuyasha shouted, "did you get the shard or not."

"HAHAHAHA!" They all turned around to look at Kuwabara who was being affectionately attacked by the violent assault of the cat demon tongue. _(He getting licked ha ha, sigh, my history teacher's corny jokes are affecting me)_

"That cat really seems to like Kuwabara." Inuyasha told no on in particular.

"Hey guys, Can I keep the kitty?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara that is not just a kitten it's a cat demon," Kurama said with a laugh, "It understands quiet well what you are saying. Why don't you ask it if it want's to stay with you." Kuwabara held the cat right in front of him. The cat demon nodded it head and gave Kuwabara a musical growl then proceeded to attack Kuwabara again.

"Looks like Kuwabara just got himself a new pet." Yusuke turned around and started to head back. "Come on bring him along."

"Hey he's a she!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah yeah, What ever." He proceeded to walk. Shizuru was going to kill him.

**Angel Selene:** This Chapter was weird because it was only in Yusuke point of view and if you couldn't tell I had a weird obsession with the word freak. ANYWAYS I'm going to answer some question that where asked in the reviews.

First of all I want to thank

**Lunar Inuyasha** **April** **Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi**

For reviewing for chapter 15

**To ptbear:** thanks for the Idea of making another story with a Inuyasha/ Shizuru how you knew I wanted to make it that paring I'll have no idea……………………………………………….Um any Idea's for a new story?

**To RenaeAurora:** Are the last two chapters less confusing? And there is a reason Inuyasha acting so weird it's just non of the others have noticed cause of all the distraction. And I have to admit I didn't think about the leader thing but know that I have I think as hard as I can (get a headache after a few second) never mind. (and I've soon a lot more then 20.) and as for Miroku I can't help it!

**To bee bee :** No I really want it to be Kuwabara/ Yukina and I don't like the remaining options of women left. Also I really like to annoy Hiei if you haven't noticed, and I did put Kuwabara with a neko demon.

And I agree with you when it come to Sesshomaru.

**Nekolover:** I really don't intend to make it funny it just turns out that way. And as for your brother I know what its like I have two.

**Realsmartz:** Thanks a lot.

C4n4di4nG1r1535: your user name is hard to spell, Oh and I have a real good reason for making Keiko come along now believe it or not I mean before I didn't but know I do, anyways you'll see it in the next few chapters.

**Angel Selene:** Done If you have any question you wan't answered just ask them and I'll probably answer them.

Jane


	16. The visionary

**Angel Selene:** Hello everybody, Sorry I thought I had already updated this. Anyway if you haven't notice I've been fixing my chapters little by little but I've got a way to go still. But know that I'm updating again I'll try to update everything as well as I can but I can't promise a thing. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Chapter 16 

_-Keiko-_

Keiko held onto Puu tightly as she heard and felt the impact of a huge crash.

"Shizuru?" She asked, "Do you think their okay?"

"Life maroons the hesitant but inspires the brave." Shizuru told her. "And if there is one thing those guys aren't is chickens, so relax." _(I found that in my planner and had to use it)_ They heard one of the trees rustling as Hiei jumped down to the ground. "Hey sleeping beauty, you could sleep threw a hurricane."

"Hiei are you feeling better." Keiko asked.

"Hn." Was all Hiei response. Keiko noticed Hiei looking around.

"They went to investigate a strange noise that kept coming from the forest." She told him knowing full well what he was looking for.

"Hiei are you alright?" Yukina appeared from behind Shizuru. "If you want I could try to heal you the best way I can with my powers." Botan kept looking everywhere but at Hiei nervously.

"I'm fine." Hiei glared at Botan, and then looked back at Yukina. "What are you doing here?"

"Botan told me you, Kuzuma, Kurama and Yusuke where going to come to the past to train." Yukina started to explain, "So I asked Koenma if he could let me train with you. I really didn't think you would mine much as long as I stayed out of your way." Hiei gave her a long look and then nodded his approval, even if he did keep glaring towards Botan every now and then with a deadly look. Suddenly Rin appeared out of no where giggling towards them, after stopping and looking around she ran behind Hiei. Rin continued to giggle as she hid behind Hiei.

"Hey munchkin what are you doing?" Shizuru asked the giggling behind a very uncomfortable Hiei.

"I'm hiding from Shippou." Rin told them whispering.

"You would think a little girl like her would be terrified of the shrimp's bad attitude." Shizuru told her.

"I may not have known her for long but from what I've seen she's very brave." Keiko told her.

"Puuuuuuuu!" Puu flew out of her hands and onto her head. "Puu puu puu." Suddenly Shippou appeared with his nose in the air.

"Hey kiddo looking for something?" Shizuru asked him

"I can't fine Rin, it's like she disappeared." Shippou told her

"If you ask me blue here got something to do with it." Shizuru told him. "He was glowing like the fourth of July in America."

"Forth of July?" Shippou repeated.

"Don't bust your head kid why don't you keep looking for Rin." Shizuru told him. Suddenly Rin's giggling was heard threw out the clearing, Shippou looked around but couldn't seem to find Rin since he kept away from Hiei.

"Puuu, Puu, puuuuuuu." Puu started to fly around Shippou's head and then flew the opposite direction of where Rin was hiding.

"Wait slow down!" Shippou shouted following behind Puu to the other side of the clearing. Looking around Keiko noticed how green and full of life, the forest seemed to have an air of it's own that she never felt in the forest back in the present.

"It so hard to believe this will one day be Japan." Keiko told no one in particular.

"Yeah, I know, but it's human nature to destroy." Botan told her, "People are trying to fix the problems but it will never be the same as it is now." She gave a small smile, "Many things have parish because of humans but there are still things to love about the future."

"Your right." Keiko said with a smile. She felt a wave of dizziness but shook it off.

"Hey kid, their back." Shizuru told her, "And they brought something along." She looked over and saw Yusuke and everyone else walking their way.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted as she waved towards them. Yusuke turned and started to wave back.

"KAGOME!" Shippou ran towards Kagome and jumped into her hand.

"LADY KAGOME!" Rin said running to Kagome from behind Hiei. Keiko felt another wave of dizziness pass her again she shook it off and started to walk towards Yusuke and the others.

"You'll never believe what Kuwabara got." Yusuke told them as they finally reached them.

"Don't tell me, another cat." Shizuru guessed correctly _(or partially correct)_ "Little brother you have got to stop brining stray cats home, we already have nine."

"But Shizuru this one is just so cute." Kuwabara said holding out an adorable cat with two tails.

"That is not a normal cat is it," Shizuru asked.

"No it's not, it's a cat demon." Kurama told them "It's much smarter and more powerful then a normal cat. Plus it doesn't want to leave Kuwabara."

"The damn cat is practically in love with the duffus!" Yusuke stated. Suddenly the cat demon gave Yusuke an evil look, and everyone couldn't stop but laugh at the cute way it looked. As Keiko laughed she felt herself go pale as another wave of dizziness, she felt a sharp pain in her head and began to shake uncontrollably, the pain in her head became horrible and she let a scream escape her lips. Suddenly everything around her disappeared and was replaced by darkness. The darkness lighten little by little until Keiko could see Kagome or at least someone how looked like Kagome walking into a cave, Keiko followed her into the cave, the women looked like Kagome's twin sister except for she looked older and more mature. The woman was carrying a bag and a bowl with water. She was also dressed in a red and white miko robes.

"How do you feel today Oniguma _(spell)_?" The women asked towards something that laid on the floor of the cave. Looking down Keiko noticed it was a man covered in bandages from what was visible of his body she noticed he was badly burned.

"Much better thanks to your care, miko." Oniguma, which she now knew was the man on the floor, said. "Kikyo, I owe you my life." He told the miko (Kikyo, I don't really like her but I'm not going to bash her unless I get review asking me too.).

"You owe me nothing thief." Kikyo said rather coldly. Keiko didn't have to hear them say her name too be positive it wasn't Kagome but Kikyo because of the cold way she acted. The coldness that Kikyo showed proved that she had probably gone threw a lot in her life and what ever it was it had affected her greatly. Kikyo worked on Oniguma wounds in silence.

"Is something troubling you?" Oniguma asked Kikyo.

"I will not be returning here to tend to you after today." Kikyo told him coldly once more, "Your wounds are no longer a danger. And you can easily move and walk on your own."

"But?" Oniguma began

"You will not have to worry." Kikyo told him. "I have brought you a bag with clothes, food, and a bag of coin to support yourself for sometime. The village west from here knows of you, and will await your arrival."

"Kikyo, you cannot leave me." Oniguma told her.

"You no longer need me, Oniguma." Kikyo told him, "I wish you luck on your life." Kikyo stood up and with a final bow left the cave with out a single look back. Kieko stood there feeling pity for the man that sat on the floor. Oniguma stood up and stood still for a few seconds. By now Keiko could tell they couldn't hear her nor see her. Suddenly Oniguma gave a cry of rage; He began to go on a rampage slamming his fist against the wall like a mad man. He reopened the wounds that had long ago closed as well as making new ones. Keiko couldn't help but feel confused as she watched Oniguma cause himself harm; Keiko wasn't sure why he was so angry. He suddenly stopped and fell to the ground staring at his bloody hands.

"Kikyo how dare you leave." Oniguma stated, "You can't just leave me." He stood up wincing from the pain all around him. Keiko felt his rage and pain that Oniguma seem to be having. Keiko started to cry at the overwhelming feelings of emotion that did not belong to her, something he would not allow himself to do. "I don't deserve you Kikyo, but you will be mine." Oniguma laid there on the straw bed for a while letting out emotions loves, betrayal, sorrow, and pain. Oniguma quietly started to whisper words she could not understand. "I give what is left of my shared body." Suddenly Demons appeared from nowhere and started to plummet into his body. Keiko gave a scream of fright and looked away. After a while the sound of demons cascading his body stopped, looking back she noticed a man with long black hair crouching on the floor. The man and everything around him began to get blurry once more and the last thing she saw before everything went black was a large spider burn on his back. The pounding stopped and everything around her went into complete darkness. Keiko tried to make herself stop shaking and crying when the pain in her head returned and she was thrown into another vision. Everything cleared and seemed to be more clear then the last since it seem to take place in the middle of the day in a heavily wooded area. Keiko looked around and after a few seconds saw a man step out of the trees; the man was wearing a large bamboo pelt, which was being moved wildly with the force of an unfelt wind. Like before the man didn't see Keiko so she just stood there and watched. He stopped walking and lowered his hood. She gasped it was the same man from the cave. Keiko screamed as she saw something come out of Oniguma's pelt. Whatever had come out of him started to move around in a strange motion and soon looked like the replica of Oniguma.

"Naraku!" the replica said with venom in his voice. Keiko felt confuse the one she thought was Oniguma had just been called Naraku.

"Oniguma." The one that had just been called Naraku told the man on the ground. Keiko's confusion only increased as the one named Oniguma started to run from the one called Naraku. _(I'm confused and I'm writing this.) _The vision disappeared and everything went black once more, Keiko started to wake up with huge pain only to find Yusuke slapping her.

"KEIKO, WAKE UP, STOP GOING INTO STUPID STATES." She bowled up her hand and then let it hit his face as hard as possible.

"YOU JERK!"

_-Shizuru-_

As they all laughed at the small cat, Shizuru noticed Keiko go pale and start to shake violently.

"Keiko?" Shizuru whispered, suddenly Keiko's legs gave out. Shizuru caught her before Keiko hit the floor only to be thrown back by an unknown force.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed as he too was thrown back with everyone else. Keiko was giving off large amounts of spirit energy; Keiko started to glow an unusual purple as she started to levitate off the ground.

"What is going on?" Sango asked as the wind around them started blow in a hectic manner. Sango was holding onto Kilala who had transformed and was keeping Sango from flying away.

"She is being surrounded by a power shield." Miroku screamed above the wind.

"There has got to be some way to get to her!" Shizuru told them shouting. She was holding onto a root that was sticking out of the ground. The root broke and she flew back, Before she could hit anything Shizuru was caught by Miroku who had his staff implanted on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Miroku shouted towards her.

"I'm fine." Shizuru told him, "Thank you." Keiko gave a horrible scream as she gave off a wave of spirit energy.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke and Puu tried to get threw the shield by slamming into it but had absolutely no luck as the shield kept throwing them back.

"Yusuke it's no use she radiating to much spirit energy." Kurama screamed towards Yusuke. Suddenly Keiko gave another scream, which sent chills everyone's back.

"Inuyasha use the Tetsusaiga." Kagome told the half demon.

"What and let the wind carry you who knows where." Inuyasha shouted as he held onto Kagome.

"I'll keep hold of her." Kurama shouted as he walked towards them.

"Problem solved." Kagome said reaching towards Kurama.

"If anything happens to her I'll kill you." Inuyasha warned him. He handed Kagome over to Kurama who quickly took a tight grip on Kagome. He gave them an extra hold by calling a large root from the ground to hold onto.

"Shut up and help Keiko." Kagome reproached him. "Yusuke stand back, Inuyasha's going to break the shied." Yusuke got away from the shield though he seemed to hesitate but seemed to trust Kagome.

"Everyone stand back." Inuyasha shouted as he drew his blade back as he did it the blade turned red ready for him to bring the blade down. Inuyasha brought the blade down and like the wind scar in three separate shots. It hit the shield and then went up destroying the energy it was made of. As soon as the shield disappeared the wind stopped.

"Keiko!" Yusuke ran towards Keiko worry plain on his face. As he finally reached Keiko, she stopped glowing and fell strait into Yusuke's arms. "Keiko are you alright? Keiko? COME ON SNAP OUT OF IT!" Keiko gave a small scream in his arms. Everybody ran towards them and surrounded them. "Oh fuck this!" Yusuke slapped Keiko across the face several times.

"Yusuke stop it!" Kagome screamed but was held back by Sango. Keiko stopped screaming.

"KEIKO WAKE UP, STOP GOING INTO STUPID STATES." Yusuke continued to slap Keiko. Shizuru noticed all the spirit energy around Keiko dissipates Looking down She saw Keiko fist tighten in to a ball.

"Only Yusuke." Shizuru told them shaking her head. (Yusuke doesn't hear too busy slapping Keiko.)

"YOU JERK!" A slap was heard going threw the forest and everything went quiet. "YOU IDOIT YOU!" Shizuru noticed Keiko was covered in sweat and was still shaking. Placing her hands on Keiko's shoulders, Shizuru went down on one knee.

"Are you okay, kid?" She asked stopping Keiko's attack on Yusuke.

"Shizuru?" Keiko asked.

"You're covered in sweat and your still shaking." Kagome told her.

"I think I'm alright." Keiko told them looking down. "I'm just a little shaken up." (Yusuke on the ground with swirly eyes)

"Keiko what happen?" Kurama asked her. "Well you where unconscious?"

"I saw someone called Kikyo, Oniguma and Naraku." She told them.

"A visionary?" Miroku said. "Are you sure there very rare."

"And they're extinct in the present." Botan told them. "There has not been one detected in over hundreds of years."

"It's the only way to explain her visions, and her powers." Kurama told them.

"What's a visionary is it something like a fortune teller?" Kuwabara asked.

"Somewhat." Miroku told him, "They can't tell you the future, but they are able to see events that happen during present time and events that have happen in the past." Shizuru helped Keiko to a nearby tree that she could lead against.

"It's better if we let her rest." Kurama told them helping Keiko as well.

"What did you see?" Miroku asked her. Keiko told them.

_-Sometime later-_

"So you saw the birth of Naraku." Sango said

"It's the second vision that troubles me." Miroku told them.

"How so, Pervert?" Shizuru asked.

"I have no idea what you're referring to Lady Shizuru." Miroku stated.

"Stop playing innocent." Yusuke told him. (Woke up)

"I can see how it can be bad since we don't know if Naraku and Oniguma are separated for good or if it's something temporary again.

"She could have seen the way they separate before." Inuyasha suggested.

"No, the first time Naraku and Oniguma separated, Oniguma had no face." Sango told him. "And Keiko just told us Naraku and Oniguma looked exactly alike.

"But why hasn't her so called vision powers not sown up till now?" Yusuke asked still rubbing his face.

"Something must have triggered it." Kurama told them, "it could be anything the demon auras to her own doing in some unknown way."

"Hey where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked looking around, "Yukina, Hiei even the brats are gone."

"While you were sleeping we sent Kuwabara to fetch some water and fire wood." Shizuru told him, "Yukina and the runts decided to go along for fun."

"And you know Hiei." Botan told him.

"Ohhhhh." Yusuke said, "I wasn't out that long."

"You'd be surprise." Kagome told him. Shizuru felt a chill as a strange energy got close.

"Something's coming!" She warned them.

"DIE!" A female voice screamed which was followed by two arrows; one went towards Kagome and the other towards Inuyasha.

Angel Selene: Once again tell me what you think and I really want to thank all of you who review and are still reviewing.


	17. Kikyo's Attack, Yus saves Inu

**Angel Selene:** Yeah I got more reviews this time! Well sorry for the evil evil cliffy.

_Last Chapter:_

"DIE!" A female voice screamed which was followed by two arrows; one went towards Kagome and the other towards Inuyasha.

Chapter 17 

_-Yusuke-_

Horror struck Yusuke when he noticed one the arrow head strait to Kagome.

"Kagome!" Yusuke screamed, Kurama suddenly stood in front of her, He sliced threw the arrow using his rose whip but that didn't stop the unusual energy that had surrounded it. Kurama didn't move as the energy went strait to his heart.

"STOP!" Kagome's scream was heard through out the chaos and she started to glow pink the energy which had taken the shape of an arrow was quickly was blocked by a shield mere inches from Kurama's heart. _(All that in a split second)_

"Watch out!" Botan screamed, She lunged herself towards Inuyasha, placing herself in front of him where the arrow would surly hit luckily for her she had hung her orr on her back and the arrow nudged itself in to the wood stopping it form doing any damage to anyone even herself. Yusuke watched feeling completely useless. At the same time the arrowWhite-flying serpents appeared all over the field, Some carried white orbs, well others where empty-handed. They flew around the clearing and began to glow creating a shield that prevented them from escaping.

"Those are Kikyo's soul stealers!" Sango shouted as she unlashed her boomerang from her back. "Kilala!" Kilala transformed into its larger cat form ready for battle. Suddenly another arrow flew toward Sango. The arrow flew and then blew up right in front of Kilala and Sango surrounding them with a shield, which then released a purple gas. Both dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted. Suddenly millions of bee's (Naraku's bees) appeared around Miroku and surrounded him preventing him from moving anywhere near Sango. "Those are Naraku's poison insects." He shouted, Miroku used his staff, killing as many as he could. Another arrow flew towards him blowing up and surrounding him in a shield followed by a purple gas just like with Sango.

"Get away from me!" Shizuru shouted as the bee's surrounded her. Just like with Miroku and Sango an arrow flew towards her and ended up knocking her out. As soon as Shizuru was out the bees split in three going in different directions. Kagome and Kurama, Inuyasha and Botan, and Keiko plus himself, he let his spirit energy out in front of him letting it destroy the insects before they could get anywhere close to him or Keiko. The shield that had stopped the arrow from hitting Kurama was still there and kept the bees away as Kurama used his whip to kill the insects. Botan screamed, looking to his left he saw the insects heading towards her and Inuyasha.

"PUUUUUUUU!" Puu appeared in front of Botan and Inuyasha and let his own Spirit energy soar just like Yusuke had done and destroyed the insects instantly.

"Thank you Puu." Botan told him. The insects where finally all killed off and the serpents flew off into the forest releasing them from the shield.

"Would you let go of me!" Inuyasha told Botan with a blush. Botan had her arms around Inuyasha and had her face in his shirt.

"Sorry." Botan said letting him go. Inuyasha ignored Botan apology and walked passed her and headed toward the forest only to be stopped by Puu's shield.

"Yusuke, tell your pet to let out." Inuyasha shouted obviously trying to get somewhere quickly.

"Sorry the stuffed animal got a mind of his own." Yusuke shouted back finishing off the remaining insects. He looked at his sister only to notice Kagome had a shadowed look to her face.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked appearing with Yukina, Shippou, and Rin. They carried buckets of water.

"Shizuru." Kuwabara shouted as he saw his big sister lying on the ground. "Hey sis are you alright."

"Kuzuma let me try to heal her." Yukina told Kuwabara placing her hands on top of Shizuru's body. Hiei appeared next to Sango looking at the insects that Miroku had struck down in disgust.

"Why would Naraku's insects be with Kikyo?" Kagome asked herself as Kurama held her up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked Kagome. Kagome gave Kurama a smile and nodded.

"What about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked looking around. A thump was heard through out the clearing.

"Miroku just fine." Botan told them. Botan stood up and stepped on Miroku as she went to check on Sango and Kilala who where beginning to stir.

"What happened?" Shizuru asked as she regained consciousness

"Naraku and Kikyo." Sango told them.

"Where lucky she didn't expect Shizuru, Kurama, and Yusuke." Miroku told them rubbing a bump on his head.

""Where's Inuyasha?" Botan asked noticing Puu in Keiko's hands.

"He went after Keiko." Kagome told them. Yusuke watched as Kagome got another shadowed look. He realized something as he watched his sister; She was in love with Inuyasha. He wanted to kill the mutt but at the same time he wanted the look that Kagome had to go away. He felt useless to help her, once again. He looked towards Keiko.

"Are you Okay." Yusuke asked Keiko helping her to her feet.

"Yes I'm fine." Keiko told him, accepting his hand.

"Hey Puu1" He watched the blue fur ball fly towards him. "Take care of Keiko and Kagome for me."

"Puu!" Puu told him nodding once.

"Yusuke, Where are you going?" Keiko asked him.

"Don't worry." He told her looking back," I'll be back in no time." Yusuke walked into the woods soon losing sight of everyone. He was following the strange almost empty energy that he had sensed earlier. Yusuke couldn't get the look Kagome had earlier, and he kept wondering how he could have let it happen. He had been so busy trying to protect every other person in the world that he had ignored his gut instinct about Kagome.

Yusuke didn't notice the shield he passed as he kept thinking about Kagome. He continued to walk until he stepped into a clearing, which was surrounded by a tall tree. What he saw surprised him there in the middle of the clearing was Inuyasha kissing Kagome. At first he wasn't sure what was happening until it snapped, Kikyo looked just like Kagome. The Kagome copy had miko robes on and her hair was strait. A multitude of the white serpents reappeared surrounding the both Inuyasha and Kikyo. The serpents started to go in circles around the couple and suddenly the ground was glowing red and was swirling around them. After a few seconds they both started to sink into the ground. He tried to remember what Kagome had told him about Kikyo after Inuyasha had gone outside the night before.

Flashback-

"So what about this Kikyo who looks like you." Yusuke asked Kagome as they walked down the hallway alone.

"She was brought back to life." Kagome told him, "I don't know why but she's still wants Inuyasha to go to hell with her. Even after she learned it was Naraku who really attacked her."

"I guess she can really hold a grudge." Yusuke told her, "Does she have the hots for Inuyasha or something?"

"She has tried to take him to hell with her." Kagome told him "But deep inside I think she still loves him even if she doesn't realize it."

"Sounds like a strange type of love. A dead exgirlfriend trying to kill you." Yusuke said, "Anything else I should know about this Kikyo person?" Kagome was quiet, she open her mouth but quickly closed it.

"Nothing." She finally said.

"You're keeping something from me." He stated simply.

"Yusuke there is nothing more you should know." Kagome told him clearly, "Goodnight." She turned around and walked into her room never taking a look back.

"Kagome I fine out what you're keeping from me sooner or later." With that he went to his own room and was soon asleep.

_-End of flashback-_

"HEY, FLEEBAG GET AWAY FROM THE ZOMBIE BITCH!" Yusuke knew he had to save Inuyasha, since it was only for Kagome's sake. Unfortunately shouting and insulting was the only thing he could think off. Lucky for him it seemed to work since Inuyasha head snapped away from Kikyo.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"In-u-ya-sha." Kikyo whispered towards the mutt who seemed to return into a trance like state.

"LIKE I SAID DOG SHIT, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THE MUD FACE BITCH!" Inuyasha broke away from Kikyo's hold and ran towards him claws extended. Yusuke just smiled and stepped out of the way letting the mutt embedded in a tree.

"Demon you'll pay for you interference." Kikyo said placing an arrow to her bow. To him Kikyo seemed nothing like his sister, Kagome, apart from a few similar features. "I don't see the fucken resemblance."

"Demon, explain yourself." Kikyo commanded.

"Between you and Kagome." He explained, "Kagome's kind, pretty and alive. You on the other hand are nothing but a dead zombie bitch made from mud."

"Why you!" He obviously hit a nerve as Kikyo drew the arrow back and let it fly towards him. He let his spirit energy soar in front of him destroying the arrow Kikyo had shot. Yusuke then looked strait at her and took his spirit gun pose.

"Leave before I fry you!" He warned Kikyo. "If you think I'm bluffing, try me!"

"Demon, you shall pay for this." Kikyo turned around and walked into the forest with her serpents. Yusuke turned around and looked at Inuyasha who no longer had his claws embedded in the trunk of a tree.

"Come on Kagome is worried about you." He stated starting to walk back the way he had come never seeing the shield disappear.

"Are you going to tell them?" Inuyasha asked him.

"They already know." Yusuke stated, "I get that she's your ex and you still dig her, but you have to get over her, she's dead." He hoped Inuyasha got the message. Yusuke knew that Kagome business was her business and he wasn't about to let her rage be directed towards him. He continued to walk.

_-Inuyasha- _

Inuyasha followed behind Yusuke not being able to stop seeing the similarity between Yusuke and Kagome. The black hair the brown eyes and the air of goodness that surrounded them both. He kept turning the words Yusuke had told him around in his head. "She's Dead" Inuyasha knew that Kikyo's death was unfair and he couldn't help but feel guilty at knowing he had survived. How easily he let himself be fooled just angered him further, the fact that Naraku was still getting away with harming others made him furious.

"So how does it taste to kiss the dirt?" Yusuke asked out of the blue. Inuyasha looked at Yusuke wondering if he was referring to Kikyo. "When Kagome sits you." Yusuke told him with a grin.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied. He felt the tension between them disappear, "How's it feel to be slapped unconscious by Keiko." They both burst out laughing.

"Like being punched in the face a thousand times." Yusuke replied. They walked past the remains of the demons they had defeated earlier. "Keiko and I go way back ever since we where babies. Our Dad bailed on Kagome and me a long time; my mom just goes partying and drinking every time she gets a chance. So most of the time I spent it with Kagome and her mom, one day she just enrolled me into Kagome preschool once there Kagome introduced me to Keiko and we clicked."

"My old man was never around for me either." Inuyasha told him. "My mother raised me even if the villagers didn't agree with her having me there." At that moment there was a connection between the two, as they exchanged life stories, of course neither one of them thought anything about it.

"When my mom decided to buy a house we moved to a bad part of town." Yusuke began to tell him. "The streets where riddled with thieves, gangs, and bad asses (sp). I had to teach myself to fight and survive. The main point was to get stronger then everyone else. It's the law of the streets 'Beat the hell out of everyone or have everyone beat the hell out of you.' Plus being dump by my dad didn't help me any it actually made me more of target. The only reason I wasn't killed was because my mom is the leader of the Mafia in that part of Japan."

"My mother was a noble, beautiful and grand. That never stopped the curses and beatings I got from the villagers. As soon as my mother died the villagers ran me out of the village, Unluckily for me my mother thought the villager would care for me but instead I had to fine a way to survive on my own especially since I was the half demon. But I learn to survive alone." A scent caught their attention and looking over at Yusuke he saw the drool falling from his mouth.

"I'm hungry come on lets go!" Yusuke said taking the lead once again.

"They better have not eaten my Ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed. They ran the rest of the way to the camp each in a way knowing they had become friends.

**Angel Selene- **Hello everyone sorry for the little delay took me longer to update it then I thought. Anyways, yes a lot of people guessed who shot the arrow but I bet you didn't expect the poison insects. Ha ha ha. Not everything you hear from now on will make as much sense so just keep reading and tell me what you think. **_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	18. Camp

**Angel Selene:** But my formal chapter was erased and it was such a great chapter too. _(Very sad)_ The disk I saved it on got damaged or something that and I had to take the computer out of my room so it took me longer.

Chapter 18 

_-Kurama-_

Kurama checked the wounds of the cat demon they had saved earlier; turning it over he noticed a few deep gashes but nothing too serious. He noticed that the cat demon was only a kitten about a few months. He had no trouble holding onto the kitten even if she was trying desperately trying to get back to Kuwabara.

"She has a few injuries but nothing to series." Kurama told Kuwabara handing him the kitten. Immediately the cat demon calmed down and relaxed.

"Are you sure Kurama? I mean she looks real beaten up." Kuwabara told him, cuddling the kitten.

"Just let me put a few herbs on her wounds and she be making trouble by tomorrow." He told the worried giant. Reaching into his hair he pulled out a few seeds, concentrating he turned the normal flower seeds into the herbs he needed. The power to change the type of plants the seeds were into the type of plants he needed was a power he gained after the dark tournament. He had first noticed it when he tried to grow a normal herb from it seed but somehow managed to grow a red rose. Of course he had been surprise since he couldn't control it at first. In time he managed to use his new power to his advantage. He grew the herbs he needed and then crushed them together in his hands making a very powerful salve.

"It not going to hurt is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"No Kuwabara." Taking the kitten from Kuwabara, he applied the salve onto her wounds, "So what are you going to call her?" Kurama asked bandaging the kitten. The whole time the kitten tried in vain to escape his grasp and return to Kuwabara. Finally she gave a huge growl of frustration. Finally, once he was done with bandaging the kitten he handed her back to Kuwabara.

"I don't know how about Kira?" Kuwabara said unsure. As Kuwabara pet the kitten behind the ears.

"I think Kira is a great name!" Kagome said taking the cat demon from Kuwabara and holding her in the air. " What do you think?" Kagome asked the kitten. The cat demon now named Kira gave a musical meow and jumped back onto Kuwabara's lap. They all laughed, and started to cuddle Kira and Kilala. Kurama was thankful for the distraction the kitten gave everyone especially Kagome who at first had an unusually appearance since Inuyasha's and Yusuke's disappearance. Suddenly Shippou and Puu appeared in the middle of the group of girls right at the right moment to get cuddled themselves, but both seemed to enjoy it completely. _(Remembers mobs of girls)_

'_Don't see why you complain most guys can't even pay for a date.'_ Youko told him.

'_Your starting to sound like my mother.'_ Kurama told Youko.

'_It's true.'_ Youko told him.

'_Fox!'_ He heard Hiei's voice break threw his conversation with the fox demon.

'_Yes Hiei?'_ He asked the fire apparition.

'_The child.'_ Hiei said simply. He looked at the tree Hiei was in and saw Rin walking underneath Hiei tree. He excused himself from the group and walked over to her.

"Oh and the day before Jaken said that I was a dirty human but then I started crying and he said he was sorry but I couldn't stop crying until Lord Sesshomaru bonked him on the head which was real funny." Rin continued to talk as she walked underneath in circles around the tree Hiei was in.

'_Do you think she knows where Hiei is?'_ Kurama asked Youko.

'_I think she's talking to the tree.' _Youko told him. _'Yeah probably the tree.'_

"Rin may I asked who you are talking to?" He asked distracting her.

"Lord Hiei." Rin told him as if it were obvious. He saw a black blur fall to the ground from the tree. _(Sorry I'm obsessed with people falling out of trees.) _

'_First time called a lord?'_ Youko asked.

"Hn" Hiei said out loud as he stood from the ground.

"Lord Hiei." Rin shouted happily as she ran to Hiei and latched onto his leg. The way that Hiei reacted was actually quite funny since for the first time in Hiei's life he was frozen in place and had no idea what to do. Rin released his leg but Hiei didn't relaxed since Rin started to run around him in circles, while talking uncontrollably. _(Someone has had way too much candy.)_

'_FOX! THE CHILD!'_ Hiei commanded _(More like a plea in disguise.) _ _'FOX!' _ Was the last thing Kurama heard as he walked towards a meditating monk, Kurama sat next to Miroku

"Lady Kagome is extremely brave and beautiful." Miroku stated with out opening his eyes.

"Indeed." He agreed, curious to hear where this conversation would lead.

"You would never believe such a beautiful girl like herself would be capable harming a man unconscious with a single slap." Miroku stated, Kurama looked at him. _(Believe it or not he's confused) _"Aaaaaaaa but it is all worth it to feel her wondrous…" Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence as a huge rock flew across the clearing and hit Miroku between the eyes. All Kurama could do was stare as he sat there in shock. He looked towards the large group only to see Sango turned around returning to a conversation she was having with Kagome.

'_Are you sure she's human?'_ Youko asked.

'_I'm starting to have doubts myself.'_ Kurama told him. He walked over to the group of girls and Kuwabara.

"Where not going to go anywhere else today." Sango told everyone calmly. "We should start making camp." _(Acting extremely normal for someone who just knocked Miroku away.)_

"But what about Inuyasha and Yusuke?" Botan asked worriedly.

"Who knows what time those two knuckle heads will be back." Shizuru told Botan with a reassuring smile. "There both perfectly fine those two are too stubborn to die."

"Sango's right plus it's almost nightfall." Kagome told them.

"Then lets get camp ready." Keiko told them getting up.

"You sure your feeling up to it girl?" Shizuru asked Keiko.

"We should get everything done before nightfall." Kurama told them. " I'll gather some wood so we can start a fire." He told them excusing himself. He was about to leave when Hiei appeared with Rin following behind him.

'_Fox get this child away from me!_' Hiei shouted.

'_And why would I do that?' _Kurama asked Hiei.

'_We might hurt her feelings.'_ Youko added to the apparition. Kurama then walked away trying to contain his laughter. He walked into the forest looking for dry wood to start a fire. The whole time Kurama was searching and gathering he could feel the demon energy of a small demon following behind him. When he had a more then abundant amount of firewood that he was certain would last the rest of the night. He had a pile of wood gather a few feet away from the camp as he made his way to the pile he had gather he heard footsteps running behind him. As he got closer to the wood pile he heard the footsteps increase in pace he placed the wood down on the pile and placed his hand on the tree next to it as he stood up. He poured his demon energy into the tree and summoned it's veins. He continued to hear the rapid footsteps until they left the floor in jump. He flared his demon energy into the tree and flung the veins out.

"Hey!" Kurama laughed as he heard the exclamation behind him.

"Your not very skilled in the art of stealth." He said turning around, his green eyes meet green and he tried to contain his laughter as he saw Shippou tied up in veins.

'_If I remember correctly you weren't to stealthy yourself.'_ Youko told him.

'_Neither where you.'_ Kurama retorted.

"It's not my fault I don't have anyone to teach me." Shippou told him with a sad look that would soften even the hardest of rocks.

'_Smart kit.'_ Youko commented.

'_I agree.'_ Kurama told his counter part.

'_You know it could go to our advantage.'_ Youko added.

'_I knew you couldn't have left it at smart.'_ Kurama added.

'_How can I when there is a gorgeous miko to think about.' _Youko told him.

'_Yusuke would kill you if he knew what you were thinking.' _Kurama told the fox demon as he threw Youko and his perverted thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Find I guess I'll just have to train you myself." Kurama stated towards the little kitsune. "Some has to make sure you learn your fox magic."

"Really?" Shippou asked wide-eyed. He nodded. Suddenly Shippou went up in smoke, literally, only to appear on his shoulder. "When can we start?" Shippou asked excitedly.

'_Insistent isn't he?'_ Youko asked.

"How about right now." Kurama told the little demon.

"Yeah!" Shippou shouted while celebrating. _(You probably noticed that he has been spending too much time with Kagome.)_

"What is going on?" Kagome asked appearing from the two trees in front of them.

"You won't believe it, Kurama going to train me in fox magic!" Shippou told her excitedly. "Don't worry Kagome in no time I'll be protecting you!"

"Really?" Kagome asked "I can't wait to be protected The Great Shippou!" Shippou jumped from his shoulder to the pile of wood, and stood as tall as his paw would allow him while puffed out his chest.

"Don't you worry I'll be the greatest." Shippou told her; " In no time I'll be better then Inuyasha!" Shippou seemed to forget his training was going to begin because he suddenly ran away obviously going to tell Rin about his training. He looked at Kagome and noticed the sad look that had crossed her face and felt jealous and angry at the fact that Kagome was sad because of Inuyasha. He didn't need to be skilled at reading people to know that it was Inuysha's fault she was so upset it was quite obvious to him.

"Come on lets take those back to the camp!" Kagome told him with a huge smile, she bent down and grabbed more wood then she could carry. Kurama could tell her smile was forced but didn't say anything, instead he took half the stack she had picked up and bent down grabbing the remaining pieces of lumber. "Thanks." He nodded and gave her a smile. He didn't notice the slight blush that appeared on her face. They walked to the camp in silence; he finally broke the silence because of his curiosity.

'_Damn dog making such a beautiful creature sad is an unforgivable act.'_ Youko said angry.

"You noticed something strange about Inuyasha ever since before we left the village, didn't you?" Kurama asked her. He had noticed her constant glances back towards the half demon since they left the village; he thought it strange and had felt extremely jealous but had not said a thing out of respect and courtesy.

"I did." Kagome told him. "The whole day Inuyasha has been either too rowdy or too silent. He also been avoiding my eyes." She looked down at the wood in her arms with a small smile.

"Inuyasha is a fool, if he is not able to see the beautiful creature infront of him." He told her allowing Youko to take over for a second. Kagome blushed at his words.

"You think?" She asked him. "Maybe I'm the fool for believe he could ever see me as anything other than the reincarnation of his formal love…Wait! How did you know…?"

"I wasn't sure at first but the way you look at him told me so." Kurama had not been able to stop himself from observing Kagome. The way she acted fascinated him to no end, well making him crave her attention. They passed two twin trees and came out into the camp, the first thing they noticed was Hiei passing right in front of them quickly. Behind Hiei, Rin was running trying to keep up with him, right behind her was Shippou running on his hands and paws, flying behind Shippou was Puu who thought this was all a game, and behind Puu, Kilala was trying to keep up to the four of them making a game out of it like Puu had. _(Bet you can guess what there playing!)_

"That is the strangest sight I have ever seen." Kagome told him looking at the group wide eyed.

"I agree." Kurama told her. "I'm sure Hiei is feeling very unusual. He is not used to this much attention."

"Hey Kurama do you have any girl problems?" Kagome asked out of the blue. He looked at her surprised. "Sorry stupid question."

"I actually do have girl problems." He told her. "But my problems are unique compared to most though." _(Flashback # 1 Kurama remembers himself high in a branch hugging a tree trying desperately to hold on, underneath him are millions of high school girls calling out his name while running out of the school court yard looking for him.)_

"How so?" Kagome asked him. Kurama could have laughed at the look of curiosity on her face but answered her question.

"My problem is keeping girls form the Suichii fan club and psycho women form mobbing me." _(Flashback # 2 Kurama is running home from a day of shopping with his mother, behind him are millions of women young, middle aged, and old. They where somehow able to keep up with him even though he was using his demon speed. Finally he made it home with shopping bags in hands. He had not dropped a single item.) _

"You have a fanclub?" Kagome asked him, dropping the wood in the middle of the camp he put his woodpile close.

"Unfortunately I do." Kurama told her sighing.

"Can I sell T-shirts of your face and become rich." Kagome asked jokingly.

"It has actually already been done." Kurama joked. "But what puzzles me is how the fan girls manage to take pictures of me without my noticing it." They both laughed as they enjoyed each other's company. Kurama manage to make Kagome forget about Inuyasha while joked and told each other stories."

_-Meanwhile- Everyone Else-_

Shizuru, Sango, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Miroku, Rin, Puu, Kilala, and Hiei watched as Kagome and Kurama talked each getting the same idea at the same time. _(Kuwabara too busy playing with Kira to pay attention.) _

"They sure seem to get along." Shizuru stated with a mischievous grin. _(I see the mastermind of the conspirators.)_

"They look nice together, don't they?" Yukina asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _(Yep, sweet innocent Yukina is going to help.)_

"They make such a cute couple!" Keiko stated with a spark of mischief in her voice. _(Keiko is definitely going to help.)_

"I see great potential in both." Miroku said a smirk of mischief plastered on his face. _(There is no way he is going to miss this chance it might go to his advantage.)_

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Botan asked a smile full of mischief on her face. _(Yes, Botan too.)_

"If it's going to help Kagome forget that idiot I'll gladly help." Sango told them.

"Can we help too?" Rin asked them while giving them the puppy dog look.

"There is no way your leaving me out of it." Shippou stated.

"Puu Puu." Puu told them flying in front of them. _(Yep, he's going to help too.)_

"Hey shrimp your not going to tell fox boy about this are you?" Shizuru asked Hiei. Hiei looked at her, then at Kurama, then at Rin, and finally back to her. He nodded no. "The it's settled we're going to get those two kids together and there noting that can stop us." They all got together and started to come up with ideas on how they could possibly get the fox and miko together.

Both Kagome and Kurama sneeze at the same time.

Hours later everyone was done setting the camp the fire was started and the food was being made when Inuyasha and Yusuke appeared hungry and ready to eat. As soon as everyone had eaten a nice dinner _(Inuyasha got a bunch of Ramen)_ they all finally went to sleep.

Angel Selene: Finally done sorry for the long time it took. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW.


	19. Aki

**Angel Selene:** _(walks in with caution)_ He he here _(runs away as angry fans throw trash)_ SORRY I'M LATE!_ (Continues to run)._

Chapter 19 

_-Keiko-_

A full moon illuminated a crossroad standing in the middle was a man and a child. Keiko walked closer and soon was able to see both perfectly find. The man looked like Naraku but instead of wearing a bamboo pelt he was wearing samurai armor on top of regular peasant clothes. The child next to him a small girl with white hair that flowed down to her back, she had black eyes that shined in the moonlight. The small girl wore a black kimono, which was held together with a black sash.

"Light the area." The man in samurai armor said strictly.

"Yes master." The small girl was aluminized as the ball she held in her heads began to glow, giving off a bright light, the girl lifted the ball over her head and released it as it began to levitate over the mans head. Keiko wanted to puke as she saw what was on the ground and what the man was still staring at, there in the middle of the road was the gory remains of a demon, blood, flesh, scales, and bones were scattered around in a horrible view. Keiko gasped covering her mouth. The small girl turned and locked eyes with Keiko, as if in fear the small girl moved behind the man wearing armors and hid her face in his clothes.

"Aki, stop playing around!" the man told the girl throwing her to the ground. The man walked away concentrating more on the carnage on the ground then on the girl he had thrown onto the ground. Watching the man walk away Keiko stepped closer to the small girl, Aki, Keiko bent down and offered Aki a hand.

"Are you alright?" Keiko asked. Aki stared at her and then at the man before taking her hand.

"I am." Aki finally said, "I don't think he can hear you. Why?"

"I don't know." Keiko told her lifting them both up. Aki was much lighter then she expected and she almost fell backwards. "This is the second time I've been able to do this, the first time though I was awake." Keiko gave Aki a smile trying to keep her gaze always from the carnage. "The people then couldn't see me nor hear me either."

"Who are you?" Aki asked.

"I'm Keiko." She told the child, " and your Aki, right?" the girl nodded with a smile. "Who's that?" She asked pointing towards the man that looked like Naraku.

"That's my master Onigumo." Aki told her. "I have to listen to him, He told me he's my father and that I came from him. When I don't listen to him he hurts me right here." Aki placed her hand over her chest on top of her heart.

"Aki come here!" Onigumo shouted strictly. Aki ran to him quickly.

"Yes, Master?" Aki asked as she stood next to him.

Who wore you speaking too." Onigumo didn't even look at her.

"No one master." Aki lied as she looked back towards Keiko. She screamed as Onigumo's body morphed into tentacles taking the remains of the decease demon's remains. She stopped screaming as soon as Onigumo turned back to a human form. Looking over at Aki, Keiko noticed Aki was shaking violently.

"AKI!" Onigumo screamed with a dazed look to his face. Aki raised her hand in the air, the levitating ball of light flew a few inches above her hands bring her arms in front of her the ball did the same never once touching her hands. The ball glowed brighter, a large portal appeared Onigumo, inside all Keiko saw was ashes with fire spouting all over the ground. Onigumo right threw the portal. " AKI COME!" Aki turned around as she walked over to the portal.

"Bye Keiko!" Aki told her waving one arm in the air well the other controlled the glowing ball. Without even waiting for Keiko to say good bye Aki went threw the portal and disappeared as it closed behind her. Suddenly Keiko heard a voice.

"Come on Keiko wake up." Opening her eyes slowly she noticed she was in Yusuke's arms. "Damn you scared the shit out of me, again." Yusuke told her worry evident in his eyes.

"I did?" Keiko asked groggily as she stood up, Keiko noticed she was covered in sweat again, but this time she wasn't shaking. She felt Yusuke hold her in place.

"You were screaming in your sleep and we couldn't get you to wake up." Botan said almost in tears.

"Not to mention you were glowing like a light bulb." Kuwabara told her.

"I had another vision." She told them. "Of Onigumo he had a little girl with him named Aki." She felt Yusuke freeze underneath her.

"You said Aki, right?" Yusuke asked her. She nodded.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked him noticing his strange behavior.

"What was your vision about, this time?" Miroku asked with a worried look as well.

Keiko explained all about Onigumo and how he had observed the demon; she told them about Aki and Aki's ability to see her even if it was a vision. The whole time everyone listen to her closely not once interrupting her.

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." Miroku told them honestly.

"I agree, right now we will be unable to tell what type of situation this is but if Aki can really see you then you must be careful." Kurama told her.

"Could anyone hurt Keiko in one of her visions?" Shizuru asked suddenly. A sudden fear went threw Keiko at the fact that she could get hurt.

"Visionaries have always been mysterious creatures." Kurama told them. She expected a smart remark from Yusuke but instead his grip tighten around her.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Yusuke whispered softly into her ear. "Promise." She relaxed in Yusuke warm embrace.

"I know." Keiko told him lying back. She soon fell asleep not conscious of the conversation going on around her.

_-Kagome-_

Kagome waited until she was sure everyone else was asleep, she then got out of her sleeping bag as quietly as possible trying not to wake Shippou or Rin. She opened her large book bag and searched through it until she found a smaller paper bag. Kagome then walked into the forest as quietly as possible trying not to wake anyone else in camp. Walking through the forest she soon found a dirt rode. Kagome was only going for a walk so she could think.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself after a while of thinking.

"Your going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Kagome turned around as fast as she could only to see Yusuke walking up to her his hands in his pockets.

"Yusuke!" Kagome asked surprised. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't." Yusuke told her scratching his head. "I was going to have a midnight snack, but I decided to follow you instead." He smiled sheepishly. "What's in the bag?"

"Chocolate, want some?" He nodded and took the bag from her. They continued to walk in silence until they reached three large rocks by the side of the road. She chose the largest rock and climbed on top of it. Yusuke took the second largest rock beside her still stuffing chocolate into his mouth.

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha about Naraku in the future and how he sent Aki to kidnap you?" Yusuke asked mouth full of chocolate.

"That's why I was taking a walk." Kagome told him. "I'm not sure if I should tell everyone about Naraku." She snatched the bag away from him and eating some of the remaining chocolate.

"There is a chance Inuyasha won't let you come back if he fines out about Naraku isn't there?" Yusuke asked her.

"Sesshomaru might help him too." Kagome said. "What should I do?"

"Kagome this is up to you." Yusuke told her, "Look in the bright side they could end up helping us in the future. Present. Whatever."

"Your right." Kagome laughed, "I've decided, it's not fare to keep this from them." She told him making up her mind. "Can you imagine what our moms went threw before and after we were born?"

"Your mom, mine was usually too busy partying or getting drunk to care." Yusuke told her.

"That's not true!" Kagome exclaimed, "Yusuke, What's wrong?" She asked as she recognized the look on his face, he wanted to tell her something but was debating with himself if he should ask or not.

"Kikyo." He told her simply. She looked away from him. "Whenever someone mentions her you get a weird look and I bet you get the same look whenever you see her."

"I can't fool you can I?" Kagome stated. Yusuke grinned.

"I grew up with you didn't I?" Yusuke told her as he took out two bags of chips and two sodas. "Midnight snacks." She laughed and took a bag and a soda.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked him.

"How about the beginning." Yusuke said. So she did, She told him about how Kikyo had returned and about how Keiko could still have park of her soul. When she told him about Kikyo stealing the jewel and trying to kill her, she was surprised that Yusuke was calm.

"So she tried to kill you?" He asked seriously. She nodded. "Now it's my turn, there is something I have to tell you."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not exactly human." He told her. "I don't know if it's from mom's side or dad's but it turns out I'm the great great great and many more greats grandson of some powerful demon lord." Yusuke told her about his battle with a former spirit detective and how he had turned into a demon after he died again. He told her how he had gained a bounty for his death from the spirit world only for it to go away after a week for some strange reason. (FYI- I changed the story line so I could use Yusuke demon.) " One minute It's kill him and the next we're sorry, please come back." Yusuke told her. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of what to make about what Yusuke had told her but at the moment she was just exited to know that Yusuke was her brother.

"I'm related to a demon." Kagome said happily "Miko and demon, brother and sister, weird, no?" He laughed only to chock on the food he had stuffed in his mouth. She hit his back as he coughed "Are you alright?" Kagome asked him he nodded as his coughing stopped.

"I wonder who this all so powerful grandfather is?" Yusuke asked, "I wonder if he's your grandfather too.

"If he's form dad's side, then yes." She giggled.

"Hey did Ms H ever tell you dad's name?" Yusuke asked her.

"No mom always avoided the subject." Kagome told him, "What about your mom."

"Whenever I was able to ask she goes into the story." Yusuke began. "That fucken bastered skipped town as soon as he found out both of us were pregnant and she goes on and on until she finally tells me how She and Ms H meet each other at his former apartment door when they went looking for him."

"It must have been hard to find out the guy they loved had left them alone and that the whole time they were together he also had another lover who also ended up pregnant." Kagome said. "Though how they managed to get along it's amazing. They even decided to raise us together as brother and sister."

"Good thing they did." Yusuke told her, placing his hands behind his head. "Who else would have protected you from all those perverts."

"And who would have kept you from killing all those perverts you meet." Kagome laughed. They both turned as they heard rustling behind them. Coming from the trees they saw Kurama appear with Shippou on his shoulder.

"KAGOME!" Shippou shouted as he jumped into her arms.

"He would not let me get back to sleep until I agreed to help him find you." Kurama told them.

"One minute your there, and the next your not." Shippou told her. "And Shippou wasn't there either. I was alone but I wasn't alone because everyone else was there." Shippou continued to talk. "Where's Rin?"

"I left her with you in the sleeping bag." She told her small fox.

"She must be with Hiei, He was also missing from camp as well." Kurama told them. "Don't worry Hie won't let anything happen to her."

**Angel Selene:** Okay now that people aren't angry with me anymore, the computer got a bug and my dad let me take the computer back to my room so I can type constantly again.

Well for those of you confused, Kagome's mom and Yusuke's mom meet one day when they went to their boyfriends apartment building only to find out the guy had cheated on them and had left town to avoided the responsibility of raising two kids from two different women. Their mom's decided to raise them together and so Kagome and Yusuke always knew they were brother and sister. So they're half siblings.

**PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me what you think.

**_Terra34-_** I don't know I may but I'm thinking.

**_SilverShadowKitsune A.k.a Lady Hikage of the Northwestern Lands:_** I really like the sneeze legend too. And I really would love to tell you more but that might ruin the story. _(Plus I haven't come up with it) _

_**God'sChildX:** _I agree they make the perfect yin-yang but the are alike in many ways also. _(Just wanted to point that out) _

**_the fallen always falls: _**The reason Rin called Hiei lord is because it's a habbit like when we call someone Ms. Mrs. or Mr.

**_Tijiya: _**Just wait and see what I have in store for Hiei as well.

**_shadow miko :_** Thanks a lot for reading my story and I'm glad your enjoying it even if you don't agree on the pairing.


	20. Rin's questions and Miroku's wind tunnel

**_Angel Selene:_ **Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 20 

_-Hiei-_

For Hiei leaving the camp had been easy even if he had to walk due to his weaken state but the hard part for him was losing the girl, Rin whom surprisingly had been able to keep with his quick pace. The girl refused to turn back and choose to run behind him instead. Only when he was far enough from camp that he knew she could not make it back herself without getting lost, did he finally slow down to a pace she could follow easily. Damn, he thought to himself, his time with the spirit detective had softened him, He tried to keep his cold attitude but he found it difficult with the child's affectionate ways.

"Lord Hiei where are you going?" Rin asked him.

"Why are you following me?" Hiei ask Rin ignoring her question.

"Nope, you answer my question first." Rin told him with a smile, "Then it's Lords Hiei turns." He rolled his eyes but followed the girl's game.

"I'm going into the forest." He told her continuing to walk.

"Why?" She asked him. He gave her a glance and as if sensing what he was saying she answered his question. "I'm following you because you're lonely. So why are you going into the forest."

"Why do you believe I'm lonely." Hiei asked her raising an eyebrow. Rin placed her hands on her hip and with an angry expression she shook her head. He would have laughed but kept it to himself. "To retrieve something I left behind." He told her vaguely.

"What did you leave behind?" Rin asked him as she played with him. "And as for how I know you are lonely is because I can tell, I was always able to tell when someone was lonely or sad." She told him as if it were normal."

"How?" Hiei asked purposely avoiding her question.

"Lord Hiei." She scolded him. He smirked knowing that the darkness in the forest as well as her human eyes couldn't see him.

"A rope I made earlier." He told her the smirk disappearing.

"Why did you make a rope?" Rin asked him. "And for how I can tell, it's something I've always been able to tell, I just didn't notice it until my mother died."

"How did you come to be Sesshomaru's charge." Hiei asked her trying to keep her from getting upset and curiosity. " And the rope is a gift for someone."

"It's for Lady Sango isn't it? Shippou told me how you burned her rope. Don't worry I won't tell her or anyone, promise." Rim told him.

" Answer my question." It didn't come out cold as he wanted it to but she answered his question anyway.

"Right, I forgot!" Her smile disappeared. "When my mother came with child everyone knew she had been with a man out of her marriage. When confronted my mother admitted she had but refused to tell them who it was. My mother's husband refused to see me as his child when I was born and use to beat me until one day he died in a hunting accident. My mother was determined to raise me alone but fell ill after a couple months and died from an unusual illness. No one wanted to raise me after my mother's death so I learned to find my own food stealing form the villager only when I had too.

One day I found Lord Sesshomaru injured in the forest well I forged for food. I tried to get him something to eat at first I gave him some mushrooms but he told me he didn't eat human food so I went to the village and stole a few fish, I got caught and beaten but I gave him the fish to eat. When I returned to the village, wolves were attacking everyone. The wolves killed everyone. I tired to get away but I couldn't." Hiei looked at Rin looking for any signs of scars but found none. "I think I died because I the last thing I remember is wolves attacking me, but then Lord Sesshomaru came and brought me back." She said happily again. "I followed him and he let me." Hiei watched her noting the similarities between their childhoods. They both had been outsiders and had been beaten and looked down on them. He remembered the way his mothered had begged for his life, that was probably the same way Rin's mothered had begged for hers. They both had raise themselves. He continued to walk allowing the silence to spread between them. He stopped walking.

" Lord Hiei are you going to answer my question?" Rin asked him once again happy.

"Only if you wait here." He told her.

"You'll come back right?" Rin asked him. He could smell a small fear pass her but quickly die away as he nodded assuring her he would return. "Alright!" She sat on the ground stretching her legs in front of her. "I'll wait right here until you get back." She told him.

Hiei walked threw the foliage of the trees, and came upon a gory sight. His own doing, fins connected to spines as well as other carnage, the blood covered the ground like a blanket not a single blade of glassed looked to be cleaned, the lake once crystal clear was know polluted by the blood of the demons he had killed. He jumped into a tree to avoid getting covered a well as to avoid the low-level demons that were scavenging the remains of the demons he had killed. Jumping from branch to branch took him a while to find the spot which he had been working on earlier, it was the only place that was free of blood. Hiei jumped down and picked up a yellowish-brownish rope, which he draped around his shoulder. He was about to jump back into a tree when he caught sight of a purple flower it was surrounded by many other that had petals missing or gone. He picked it up and observed its red purple color and the yellow tips, the flower was named _Abandonment,_ called so because it grew one flower at a time. The flower was rare in the future to the point of extinction; here in the past though it was quiet abundant in supply here in the future even if each did grow alone unlike roses that grew many a bush. The demand of the flower was great because of it ability to protect against the elements, such as fire, water, and earth.

He tucked the flower into the rope and jumped into a tree. What had compelled him to make the sword for the slayer he didn't know, but at the moment he thought about it more like he was repaying her for helping him. He ran back to where he had left Rin, only to find her fast asleep were she had promised him to wait. Well she was asleep demon veins had entangled themselves all around her, beautiful green veins with large white flowers were all over her. Although beautiful the veins were dangerous they would entangle any living creature that fell asleep near them with deadly quickness and would drain them of the spirit energy or demon energy the creature had. His eyes turned red as he burned the veins as watched as they withered and died leaving no trace except it's large white flowers, which became entangled in her hair. He left them there knowing they were harmless to her or anyone else. Hiei went down on one knee and picked Rin up by her waist and carried her all the way to camp careful not to wake her. He wasn't going to admit it to himself or anyone else that he had gained a soft spot for Rin. Once at the camp he noticed the detective and the miko had returned and had already fallen fast asleep. He walked over to the miko and lowered Rin onto her sleeping bag, he then walked over to the slyer and dropped the rope at the foot her feet. Finally he jumped into the tree over Kurama head and went into a hibernation state. Forgetting all about the flower he had tucked into the rope, which he had intended to use later.

_-Miroku-_

That morning everything started as normally as possible. (Not really) Inuyasha woke everyone before the sun was even out so of coarse Yusuke wanted to blast him with his Spirit Gun but settled for a couple hundred sits from Kagome and Keiko hitting him over the head with Botan's Orr. Miroku had a slap and two fairly large bump on his head, Hiei had fallen from his tree unfortunately he fell right on top of Kurama and Kuwabara slept threw it all well Shippou and Rin place makeup all over his face_, (not just any makeup feudal era makeup.) _So in reality it was an extremely chaotic morning, one that would become a normal routine. After having a nice breakfast the where soon all on the road once again.

"When are we going to get there again?" Yusuke asked with a large yawn.

"We should be there by tomorrow morning." Miroku told him.

"Damn another damn day of walking." Yusuke commented sleepily.

"Stop complaining." Keiko snapped "It not that bad, you've been threw worst."

"Yeah, but they were never this boring." Yusuke told her. Rin suddenly ran in front of him giggling as she followed after Puu. She gave another quick chase and once she got tired decided to try to keep pace with him. Rin had large white flowers all over her hair making her look much cuter then she already was.

"You look nice today." Miroku told Rin. She nodded with a giggle.

"I found all these flowers in my hair when I woke up." She told him with another giggle. Rin gave a glance back; "Lady Sango looks very pretty too?" He looked back and watched Sango as she spoke with Kagome, Sango had a beautiful flower in her hair as well it was purple with yellow tips tucked behind her ear. And to his surprise she had a strong looking rope strapped to her side.

"I though you told us your rope was destroy?" He asked as he slowed his pace.

"I did, Hiei destroyed it." Sango told him. "But I woke up this morning and found this right next to me, this flower was tucked in the middle." She fingered the flower in her hand; "It's gorgeous, isn't it? He didn't enjoy the idea of Sango having another suitor; his train of thought was disturbed as he observed Rin's odd behavior. He wondered if the giggling Rin could possibly know who this mysterious suitor might be. He walked ahead just thinking as he stretched his fingers on his hand with the prayer beads. Miroku had not told anyone about the strange behavior of his void. In the last week his wind tunnel had shrunk but oddly enough the strength of the tunnel had increased in power. He was unsure if this was this was a good sign or a bad sign much less if the wind tunnel was getting ready to suck him in.

"Hey Pervert!" He turned and looked at Shizuru in surprised.

"Why Lady Shizuru, I am nothing but a humble monk." Miroku told her in mock innocence, "I am hurt you would imply otherwise."

"Yeah, whatever Pervert." Shizuru told him ignoring his comment. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Lady Sango, there is nothing wrong." He lied. "Why would you imply other wise?"

"You can't fool me, Pervert." Shizuru told him strictly, "You're trying to hide something and I know it." He looked at her surprised.

"How would you know?" Miroku asked her stretching his fingers once again careful not to drop his beads.

"It has got something to do with your hand doesn't it?" Shizuru pressured him. "I can feel tremendous power radiating from it and it's growing." Shizuru's eyes shot open. "Is your wind tunnel growing faster then you expected?"

"No, but the voids power is growing at an alarming rate." He told her with a kind smile. A worried expression came to her face.

"You're not sure whether to be alarm or relieved." He gave her another kind smile.

"You are quiet observant." Miroku told her. Her attention was diverted from her as she stood in deep thought. Amazingly his hand began to wonder, he swore his hand had a mine of it's own.

"Don't even try it, You Pervert." He stopped surprised that she knew what was going threw his mind.

"I have no idea what you are implying." He told her innocently.

"Pervert, you know very well what I'm implying to." Shizuru told him giving him a smirk. "You may have caught me by surprise once, but it won't happen again." She grinned and started to throw a bag up catching it as it fell down. "You're going to have to be much more of a sneak to group me again." She walked away still throwing the bag up and down in the air; the giggling sound of the coins sounded quiet familiar.

"Wonder where she got her coins?" He asked himself. Suddenly a thought came to Miroku's mind, he looked all over for his bag of coins he had earlier. It was gone. Shizuru managed to swipe the coins right under his nose. He smirked and shook his head. _When would he ever learn?_

**_Angel Selene: _**I hope you enjoy my small attempt of cute and funny**_. Please Review_** and tell me what you think about it.


	21. The Forest of Silence

**_Angel Selene:_** I was trying to figure out how I was going to do the next part of the story but I finally decided to break it up into many different parts so hopefully you'll enjoy even if I don't give it to you all at once._ (Actually, I had writer's block.)_

Chapter 21 

_-Shizuru- _

Shizuru walked away from the now nicknamed 'Pervert', with a smile and a bag full of coins. Now she could buy a few souvenirs at the next village and then sell them for twice the price at home. She opened the bag and counted the coins. Swipers keepers, losers weepers, she laughed to herself. It was one of those beautiful mornings that looked perfect and made you believe nothing would go wrong. One of those days that you positively knew with out a doubt that something would eventually go wrong. She placed her hands into he pants; she was wearing green pants and a white button up shirt with a red tie. She had learned her lesson the day before when they were attacked that a skirt was not the best thing to wear.

"Hey Kids" She said walking over to Keiko and Kagome. "What are you two up too?"

"Nothing much, Just swapping stores." Keiko told her.

"About all the embarrassing thing Yusuke has done, so we can use as black mail later." Kagome told her with a mischievous smile. She laughed looking for Yusuke, surprisingly she found him talking to Inuyasha.

"When did those two become friends?" Shizuru asked.

"Who knows." Keiko told her. They reached a fork in the road only to have everyone stop.

"Hey what happen to all the demon guts?" Kuwabara asked.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked. Watching Yusuke and Kuwabara looking around.

"The demons we defeated, yesterday." Yusuke told her. "We left all it's gut all over the place."

"Onigumo." Keiko told them. "This is the place I was at last night during my vision, I saw him absorb the remainder of the demons."

"What is going on with Naraku?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Yusuke said.

"Maybe we should investigate this further." Kurama suggested. As he said that a portal open in front of the group. Two figures stepped out the portal a small girl in a white kimono caring a white ball and a man in samurai armor. Growling broke the silence of the forest.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. The man in samurai armor just stared at them scanning the unusual group.

"I am sorry to disappoint you Inuyasha, but I am not Naraku." The man told them smirking; "I am Onigumo. And from what I can see you have added more useless humans to your already pathetic group." Onigumo's eyes scanned the group once more landing hungrily on Kagome. Kagome took a step back only to have Kurama place his hands in a reassuring manor on each of her shoulder. Inuyasha took a quick stance in front of Onigumo with a growl, along with Yusuke who anger was obvious in his eyes.

"Explain yourself Onigumo!" Miroku said calmly fingering his prayer beads.

" Very well I will humor you for a while." Onigumo told them smirking once more. No one seemed to notice "It really was to Naraku ignorance that I am here, you see Naraku throw a small experiment never knowing the whole time I was growing stronger and powerful learning from every mistake he made. You see when he tried this little experiment on me I was able to take my former appearance, before the fire disfigured me. Not only that I had the exact same powers Naraku possessed. Just take a look of Aki here, just like Naraku I too can make incarnations from my own body, but I have much more control over them then he does." Shizuru looked at the small girl Onigumo had pushed forward as she fidgeted under everyone's stare. Shizuru turned her gaze towards Onigumo her spirit awareness letting her see more then he had told them.

"You are making yourself seem stronger then you truly are." She commented, getting everyone's attention including Onigumos.

"I do not believe Naraku had the pleasure of meeting you." Onigumo told her, his smirk never disappearing.

"He didn't." She told him simply, his smirk making sick to her stomach more then any gory sight. She smirked herself. "You're losing your power as we speak." She felt it the moment the portal open in front of them.

"How unusual you are." Onigumo said his smirk disappearing. "But you have not told me your name."

"And you won't know it for I THE GREAT KUWABARA shall never let you know Shizuru's name." Kuwabara shouted an expected stupid remark.

"Way to go idiot." Shizuru told her little brother well shaking her head in disappointment.

"So Shizuru is it." Onigumo's smirk reappeared as his gazed returned heatedly to Kagome. "Why don't you tell me what else you know."

"You absorb demons or their remains to maintain your strength." Kurama added stepping in front of Kagome.

"That is why the demon remains we left here yesterday have disappeared." Shizuru added.

"You are also running from someone or something." Kurama added.

"Naraku wants you back." Miroku said his eyes going wide.

"He is hunting you down." Kurama added, "You two are each halves of a whole, He needs you survive and vice versa."

"But then why are you running away." Miroku asked. "If you know your going to eventually die if you don't merge back together soon."

"Because he is after something." Yukina stated surprising everyone.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha eye's doubled in size.

"WOULD YOU FUCKEN STOP STARING AT KAGOME, LIKE SHE'S A PIECE OF MEAT." Yusuke shouted, finally losing the patience he had._ (Surprised it lasted so long.)_ He raised his hand in the air and pointed his index finger towards Onigumo. "SPIRIT GUN!" he released a huge blast of blue energy.

"AKI!" Onigumo said Aki step in front of her master and raised her ball in the air. It began to glow and levitate into the air inches form her hands. Then, bringing her hands down in front her along with the ball a large black portal appeared in front of her taking Yusuke's attack into it. As soon as his blast ended the portal disappeared only to reappear behind Onigumo releasing Yusuke's attack onto a pile of rocks instead of his intended target.

"Lord Oniguma?" Aki asked looking back at him.

"Send them to the Forest of Silence." Onigumo ordered, Onigumo gave Kagome another lust filled gaze. "Until we meet again, If any of you survive." Aki's ball started glow once more as several portals appeared appear in front of her the last thing Shizuru saw before she blacked out was Aki muttering an apology.

_-Sango-_

Sango watched as several portals took people by ones and twos, and as one came towards her she could do nothing but stare as it swallowed her in the blink of an eye. She was in and out of the portal in less then a second with nothing but a chill. That was until she began to fall. Sango had been transported several feet above the top of an extremely tall forest. She let out a scream as she fell, soon she broke threw the treetops. Sango continued to fall, even as she tried desperately to grab onto a branch, but her tries were in vein since each time she manage to grab hold of a branch it would snap under her weight, which only manage to slow her decent before it quicken once again. As she fell branches scraped across her skin creating deep gashes and even deeper cuts, her body was completely oblivious to any pain due to the adrenaline coursing threw her. Sango closed her eyes, as the ground grew closer, images of her brother Kohaku came to her mind along with her family. She let another scream escape her mouth this time filled with grief and frustration at being unable to save herself like she would have been able any other time. To say the least she expected to die, but when she felt two strong arms go under her back and under her knees stopping her decent all she could do was grab onto the shirt of who ever her savior was. She finally opened her brown eyes only to fine two piercing red eyes staring back at her.

"Hi..ei." She managed to choke out his name. Her whole body was shaking from the shock but the urge to cry was what she tried to repress, not wanting to seem weaker then she already did. She dug her face into his shirt just incase her body betrayed her.

"Human?" Hiei said ever so calmly. She looked him in the eyes only to see slight worry pass threw his eyes. She gave him a small smile only to grab hold of his shirt tighter as he jumped off the branch they had been in.

"Thank you." She told him as he landed lightly on the grown. She had calmed down considerably and she let go of her grip on his shirt. What Hiei did next she didn't expect, as if sensing her now calm state Hiei dropped her. She landed hard onto the ground on her butt. "You fucken midget!" She shouted, she stood up only to have pain shoot threw her body as her ankle gave way. With a loud yelp she landed on the ground once again. "Idiotic jerk." She murmured as she used a tree for support as she stood placing her weight on her uninjured foot. A strong arm wrapped around her waist helping her stand. Looking to her left she was Hiei supporting her. "Your not going to drop me again are you?" She asked him not taking her hand off the tree.

"Hn." Hiei remarked. She raised her eyebrow in question. "Trust me." He finally said. _(Angel Selene eyes completely wide. Hiei glaring at her with death promised in his eyes.)_ Logic would probably tell her not to trust him but oddly enough logic stayed quite as everything else inside told her to trust him. She moved away from the tree and placed her arm around his neck allowing Hiei to take half her weight. They both started to walk in the same direction, surprisingly without arguing with each other about which direction to go, as they started to look for a way out of the forest.

**_Angel Selene: _**People are probably very angry with me but I couldn't think were to take the story next hopefully you liked the chapter.

**_Hiei:_** I should kill you.

**_Angel Selene: _**HA but you can't

**_Hiei: _**You can't keep me tied to this tree forever.

**_Angel Selene:_** Yes I can.


	22. The forest of Silence 2

**_Angel Selene:_** Please read the chapter and tell me what you. Think. _(Background – Kuwabara is walking with his hands extended in front of him well making the sound of a zombie)_

**_Kuwabara:_** must release The great Hiei, the best fight of all times, I the Idiot Monkey do not disserve to be in his great presence._ (Is walking towards Hiei who is still tied to a tree.)_

**_Yusuke:_** Since when has Kuwabara admitted he was a idiot.

**_Kuwabara: _**I am an idiot, I am a complete moron and cretin. _(Finally makes it to Hiei and starts to try to untie his rope_)

**_Angel Selene:_** SANGO!

**_Sango:_** What is it Angel Selene?

**_Angel Selene: _**Hiei's controlling Kuwabara again.

_**Sango: **(moves her boomerang over her head and growls) _Hiei

**_Hiei:_** Hn _( #)_

**_Kuwabara: _**Hey, what am I doing here? _(Everyone rolls eyes)_

Chapter 22 

_-Botan-_

Botan went through one of the portal with the usual chill, until she started to fall. With a scream she scrambled to grab hold of her oar and pulled it under her. Placing some of her energy into the oar she started to levitate. Her oar let out a puff of smoke followed by a strange sound like a fart and then started to descend. Botan was following again but luckily for her it was much slower then before. Her oar was damage it was going to give any minutes thanks to Kikyo who had shot it with an arrow, luckily for her it still worked enough to save her butt. After a few minutes she reached the ground just as her oar gave out.

"I've had this since the beginning of my grim reaper training." Botan told no one in particular completely teary eyed as she stared at her companion for many years. She placed the oar on her back refusing to discard it because of its sentimental value to her. _(She is wearing the schoolgirl outfit again.)_ She started to walk forward looking for any sigh of everyone else. "Hello, anyone there?" She shouted looking around hopping someone would hear her. A huge roar vibrated the trees around her and she bolted in the opposite direction. Finally after running out of energy she stopped slumping against the tree. Slowly she let out a nervous laugh,

"Come on Botan pull yourself together, that was probably just the wind." Botan didn't believe herself but continued to walk threw the forest continuing the search. Her nerves were on edge and she continued to jump at over little noise, but she continued to search refusing to give up. Just as she was getting tired she finally heard footsteps behind her. Botan stopped walking but the steps behind her didn't, they actually got louder and heavier as they got nearer. She looked back slowly dreading what she would fine and she wasn't disappointed when she saw a demon three times her size. _(Poor Botan) _She gave a shaky laugh, in front of her was a large pink, pig face demon. He had two large yellow tusks and had on torn closing. She took a step back.

"HU-MAN." He roared into her face, she took several more steps back and brought her had to her nose, at the offensive odor that came from the demons mouth.

"Haven't you ever heard of mouth wash." Botan asked fanning the air in front of her. The demon gave a huge roar and she knew she was in trouble. If she had any doubts when it lowered its tusks and kicked at the ground in her direction she was sure. Botan ran as fast as she could while dodging tree, she could hear the demon behind her as it crashed through the trees. Unfortunately that day was not her day. Botan ran strait into a stone wall, a dead end she had no where to run. "I'm in big trouble." Botan told herself out loud as she heard the rampaging demon behind her. What to do? What to do? She asked herself looking around. Unfortunately _(again)_ for her the demon broke right threw the foliage that hid her. The huge demon eyes turned red as he looked at her. "Ha ha, can't we just talk about this?" She asked. The demon gave another huge roar. "I GUESS NOT." She whimpered. She let a scream falling to the ground as the demon brought it head down and charged at her full force.

"IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER." Suddenly the demon turned into a million flies revealing a grinning Inuyasha. _(Lucky her)_ Botan blinked confused. "You okay?" Inuyasha asked her, She stared at the half demon that had just saved her life. In less then a second Botan tackled Inuyasha to the ground and was hugging him tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Botan told him repeatedly. _(Bet you could tell I had no idea what to make her say.)_

"Damn women your more of a bother then Kagome." Inuyasha told her a light blush on his face.

"How can you say that?" Botan asked, "It's your fault I was in trouble in the first place."

"My fault," Inuyasha shouted, "How the hell is it my fault?"

"Had my oar not been damaged by that arrow I could have flowed out of danger." She told him angrily.

"Well I wasn't the one to tell you to jump in front of that arrow." Inuyasha shouted at her.

"You mean you would have preferred to die?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha told her taken aback by her reaction.

"You didn't even say thank you." Botan said tears running down her face.

"Um…Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"Really!" She asked stopping her crying. He nodded. "Your welcome!" She exclaimed a smile replacing the tears that had been there a few second ago. He nodded again a slight blush returning to his face. She stared at him confused for a few seconds before she too started to blush as she noticed she was still on his lap. Getting off him giving him a goofy smile his way, until she felt something cold and slimy sliding down her back.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She screamed flinging her arms up and down continuously.

"Stand still!" Inuyasha told her, trying to get close to her.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" She continued to shout as she started to run in circles while flinging her arms at the same time.

"Damn it wench stand still!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing her by the bookbag Kagome's mother had given her. She felt Inuyasha's claw hand enter her shirt and then leave along with the slimy thing on her back. Inuyasha threw a green slimy demon onto the grown in front of him. Everything would have been find had the demon not started to run away with her oar in its slimy arms.

"He got my oar!" Botan shouting, "Give it back!" She pulled her hands up and slipped out of bookbag and started to run after the demon.

"I thought you said it was broken?" Inuyasha shouted running after her.

"It is but it's got sentimental value." She told him as they continued to follow the demon. "Plus Koenma's too stingy to give me a new one."

_-No one point of view- (Don't ask)_

Kuwabara was screaming like a banshee as he fell from the sky at a fast pace. Kira, who had transformed into her larger form, rushed to save her brand new mother. _(Snort…trying to contain laughter…doesn't work)_ The cat demon caught Kuwabara by the collar of his coat saving him from a painful meeting with the ground.

"Good girl Kira." Kuwabara congratulated the young cat demon. Kira open her mouth and gave a growl of happiness but at the same time she dropped Kuwabara. Kuwabara gave another scream as he fell again. Kira swooped down and caught her mother (LOL) a.k.a. Kuwabara on her back giving another growl. "Good kitty, good Kira." Kuwabara told Kira hugging her around the neck. "Let's go find Yukina, girl." Kira gave a loud roar and swept down into the forest with a screaming Kuwabara on her back

_-Miles away-_

Kilala transformed into her larger cat form stopping her fall far before it even began. Kilala looked around for any of her companions, hearing a scream she flew down as fast as she could possibly go. Kilala flew down as she flew she past Yukina then swept up catching Yukina on her back. She levitated in the air for a few minutes allowing the ice apparition to calm down.

"Thank you, Kilala." Yukina told her softly as she sat up on the older cat demons back. The cat demon gave a soft growl and then proceeded to descend into the forest slowly so as to not drop Yukina. Once they finally reached the ground Kilala bent down to allowing Yukina to jump off her back. "Thank you once again." Yukina told her with a low bow. She gave another growl and turned back into her smaller form and walked over to the ice apparition and jumped into her arms. She gave a musical growl as she laid comfortably in Yukina's arms. "I guess it's the least I can do, after you saved my life." Yukina laughed as she started to walk in a random direction. She walked for a couple minutes before hearing screaming apportioning their location. "What was that." She asked the cat demon in her arms. They heard a huge roar followed by a crash of trees.

"Hey Yukina, over here!" The ice apparition looked up to see Kuwabara riding on a cat demon and waving his arm back and forth trying to get her attention.

"Kuzuma!" She said happily waving back holding onto Kilala using one arm.

"Don't you worry Yukina, I the Great Kuwabara am here to protect youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" Kuwabara lost his balance and fell off Kira. Kira tried desperately to catch him but failed.

"Kuzuma!" Yukina shouted as she ran towards were he had fallen. Once there she found Kira, in her small form, trying to lick Kuwabara awake. "Kuzuma are you alright?" she asked sitting on the ground next to him.

"Don't worry about me, there is nothing my love for can't fix." Kuwabara said siting up suddenly while almost sending Kira flying. _(Yukina's thoughts: Kuzuma is so weird.)_

_**Angel Selene:** _Okay I'm not sure how that chapter turned out please tells me what you think. **Please Review**

**_Hiei:_** _(Smirks)_

**_Kagome:_** Why is Hiei smirking?

**_Kurama:_** I believe it's because Angel Selene has to disappoint her readers.

**_Kagome:_** How? _(0.0)_

**_Kurama:_** She has to stop typing for a while.

**_Fans:_** Screams and shouts _(Trying to kill Angle Selene but she hides behind the Hiei and the tree.)_

**_Angel Selene:_** I not going away again! I only need one week I promise by next week I'll have another chapter up before Wednesday next week.

**_Kurama:_** She has a lot of homework and a couple projects due and it has all caught up on her because she waited until the last moment to do them.

**_Kagome:_** OH _(0.0)_

_**Note:** I've decided to write these chapters separately for now but once I'm done with them I'm going to put them all together into one real large chapter. _


	23. The Forest of Silence 3

**_Angel Selene:_** Hey sorry I had more work then I expected. And I want to thank, ArchAngel900 for reminding me that I had to eventually update. I also want to thank everyone who understands my predicament at this moment and I hope I can continue updating this story at a constant pace. So on with the Chapter. _(A black blur passes behind her)_ What was that?

**_Yusuke:_** What the hell are you talking about, just get on with the story! Paranoid witch.

**_Kagome:_** You shouldn't have said that. _(Angel Selene typing on her computer desperately)_

**_Yusuke: _**What the hell. _(Yusuke is now wearing a rosary.)_

_**Angel Selene:** _OOHHH KEIKO YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS! _(Keiko walks in from thin air.)_

**_Keiko:_** What is it?

**_Yusuke:_** Wait don't please I beg you have mercy!

**_Angel Selene:_** Nope, Keiko say a command like Kagome's when she says sit.

**_Keiko:_** Like down? _(THUMP!) (0.0)_

**_Angel Selene:_** _(laughing hysterically as Yusuke is kissing dirt like Inuyasha.)_

Chapter 23 

_-Keiko-_

Keiko watched just like everyone else, The portals that Aki created showed a blue sky that went for miles with a few mountains in the back ground. Keiko attention though was mainly on Aki who had tears running down her face, Keiko's heart wrenched together as guilt ran threw her and somehow she knew this were not her feelings but those of Aki. And as Aki released her portals Keiko heard a soft voice whispering.

"Please forgive me…" Yusuke, who stood in front of her, disappeared in seconds and then the portal passed threw her in a cold shiver making her disappear from sight as well. What no one saw as they disappeared was Aki shaking body collapsing onto the ground whipping away tears desperately using the sleeves of her kimono as Onigumo just laughed.

Yusuke and Keiko fell for only a few seconds before landing on something soft and bouncy. As soon as they landed they were propelled into the air and then down again only to be thrown into the air once again. After bouncing a few times they finally stopped only to end up in a very compromising position.

"Hey Keiko, Don't you think we should wait until we're married?" Keiko opened her eyes having closed them when she had been bouncing. Her eyes meet green showing her the common color of Yusuke's rebelling school uniforms. She blushed as she saw started to look up at the smirking Yusuke. Keiko had landed right on top of Yusuke entangling her legs with his and making her feel Yusuke body and probably giving Yusuke a good feel of her own body.

"Get you mind out of the gutters." Keiko told Yusuke wishing that Yusuke had been hurt when she landed on him, unfortunately the bouncy ground they had landed on had cushioned her his fall as well as her own fall on top of him. She was getting red except this time it was from anger rather then embarrassment. She tried to stand and only managed to fall down again except this time instead of bouncing and landing on Yusuke, Yusuke was thrown into the air and then he landed on top of her, his face mere inches from her.

"I've got to admit I like this position very much." She let out a growl of frustration at Yusuke's perverted grin.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted angrily staring at Yusuke. Looking at Yusuke strait in his eyes her anger suddenly disappeared and was replaced with nervousness. Yusuke perverted grin was disappeared with a soft smile and his gaze had an intense glow to it.

"Your cute when you're angry." Keiko heart began to race at his soft yet intense gaze, her breathing grew faster as his face got closer and her heart felt as if it was going to rip out of her chest. Her eyes closed as Yusuke's lips brushed hers sweetly and effectively making her stomach do several flips.

"PUUUUUUUUU!" And the moment was broken as Puu's small body collided with Yusuke knocking him off her with out doing harm, at least to her. "Puu puu PUU!" Puu puffed out in an angry manner obviously disturbed with them, well only Yusuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yusuke shouted, obviously annoyed with Puu. Puu dived into the Yusuke's bookbag only to come out again with something tightly clamped in his beck. Yusuke took the photo and after a few seconds of looking at it he hit Puu onto the grounds.

"Puu puu puu!" Puu protested getting angrier.

"You Stuff animal how can you even think I would forget about her?" Yusuke screamed grabbing onto his spirit beast in a headlock. "You must have a stupid screw loose somewhere in that huge head of yours!"

"What's wrong?" She asked watching as Yusuke continued to bully Puu.

"PUUUUUUU!" Puu wiggled out of Yusuke grip as he handed her an old photo. Keiko recognized it immediately even if it had been a year since she had took it. The picture showed a happily smiling Kagome with an equally grinning Yusuke hugging each other. The picture had been taken the weekend at an amusement park just a week before Yusuke's death. Looking at the picture she knew way Puu was so angry. "You're not worried about Kagome?" She asked.

"Look I am, but Kagome was standing behind Kurama so they must have gone threw the same portal just like you and me where so it only common sense that they're both together right now." Yusuke told her, "Plus if there is one person I can trust to protect Kagome and keep her safe its Kurama. Why are you staring at me?" Keiko just looked at him wide eyed at what he had said.

"You use your brain." Keiko told him her mouth almost hanging open.

"Hey your suppose to be on my side." Yusuke remarked, She gave him a small smile as they both burst out laughing. "Come on lets fine everyone else." Yusuke finally said, the area they had landed on went out for about ten feet and created a circle. The bouncy ground was a red color with white circles all over the red.ground. Yusuke carefully went over to the edge of the place they were on and went on one knee looking over the edge. "Um Keiko, we have a problem." She joined him on the edge and went down on her knees and then looked down.

"Oh my."

_-Shippou-_

"Shippou land there." Rin pointed towards a beautiful clearing of yellow flowers.

"Right!" Shippou flapped his wings taking them over to the field in order to save Rin from a painful impact with the floor Shippou had turned into a giant bird and caught her on his back. He continued to flap and finally landed on the ground after letting Rin off his back, he puffed back to normal and then started to sniff the air looking for someone Kagome, Kurama, even Inuyasha. "I don't smell them." He stated with a pout.

"That's alright Shippou, we'll fine them together." Rin assured them taking hold of his hand and gave his hand a squeeze. A small blush covered his head as he nodded his head allowing her to lead him as they walked.

"I hope Kagome's okay." Shippou said out of the blue as Rin lead him with great determination.

"Lady Kagome is fine, she's real strong." Rin told him slowing down; they both walked side by side walking hoping to fine someone. "Remember that one time when Lady Kagome defeated that ugly demon."

"Yeah you're right." He told her unable to tell her the truth, that the so called ugly demon had really been Jaken bonking Inuyasha on the head for insulting Sesshomaru. Well Jaken had been bonking away Inuyasha had tripped onto a puddle of mud causing them to look like one ugly demon, Kagome had finally gotten annoyed and eventually sat Inuyasha causing both not Inuyasha but Jaken as well to be hurt. "Plus I think Kurama is with her." He told her remembering how the same portal had taken both Kagome and Kurama.

"Who do you think will make Lady Kagome happier Inuyasha or Kurama?" Rin asked, she swung their joined hands back and forth.

"That's easy Kurama!" Shippou told her not even stopping to think.

"You are not because he is a Fox are you?" Rin asked him giving him a side glance.

"No…yes…maybe." Shippou told her, "Kurama is one of the most powerful type of foxes."

"But Inuyasha is strong too." Rin stated, "He is after all related to Lord Sesshomaru." She gave a small grin.

"Yeah, but there is no way Inuyasha can be stronger then Kurama." Shippou told her confidently, "Kurama's a silver fox, he's nice and he wouldn't make Kagome cry."

"Inuyasha does make Lady Kagome cry a lot." Rin admitted, "Do you think Lady Kagome will get mad with us when she fines out were helping to get her together with Kurama?"

"Nope Kagome can't resist our cute charms, and neither will Kurama." Shippou told her giving her a light squeeze. "Plus I already started."

"Hey, Shippou?" Rin continued once she was sure she had his attention, "What do you think of Lord Hiei and Lady Sango getting together?"

"I don't know." Shippou said stopping to think, their hands stayed together. "I guess it depends if they'll eventually kill each other."

"I don't think they will." Rin told him Lord Hiei isn't as bad as he wants to look. He's real nice and I know he likes Lady Sango even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Did you feel it like Sesshomaru?" Shippou asked her. Rin nodded.

"I know Lord Hiei likes her but I'm not sure if Lady Sango likes him." Rin told him.

"Are you kidding me Sango loves the short guy." _(Look who's taking?)_ Shippou reached into his bookbag and pulled out a notebook and crayons. He started to draw with his crayons on the paper taking only seconds to finish. "Number one, Sango argued with Hiei when he was hanging upside down from a tree." Shippou held out a picture of a miniature Sango, in her slayer outfit surrounded by fire and words mixed with numbers coming out of her mouth. _(You know the way they do when some one curses.)_ Next to Sango hanging upside down from a tree was a chibi Hiei with real sharp teeth and a mad expression on his face, well having his arms crossed. " If Sango didn't like him she would have killed him. Number two" Holds up picture of a chibi Sango wearing a nurse's hat which had a red cross on it, and a mini Hiei being bandaged _(The unusual thing about the picture is that Hiei has X's for eyes. X.X)_ "Sango forced Hiei down just so she could bandage his wounds, you could tell she was worried about him. And number three," Shippou was about to start to draw something when Rin snatched the crayons and paper away from him.

"I know!" Rin exclaimed starting to draw, "Three." Rin holds out an adorable picture of a chibi Hiei handing a chibi Sango, who had a very sleepy expression on her face, a rope as well a cute purple flower. _(If someone thinks this is cute and decides to draw it I'd love to see it.)_ "Lord Hiei gave Lady Sango gifts!" Rin said excitedly.

"But Sango doesn't know Hiei was the one to give her the rope or the flower." Shippou told her as he began to think.

"That's true," Suddenly her expression turned form a frown into a huge smile, "I've got an idea since we're putting Lady Kagome and Kurama together then lets get Lord Hiei and Lady Sango together too."

"Yeah and we can even get Kurama and Kagome to help." Shippou exclaimed happily. Rin suddenly stopped giggling and looked at him in fear.

"Shi..ppo.. u !" She exclaimed taking a few steps back.

"Rin what's wrong?" He asked taking a few steps towards her. Shippou heard a puff of breath from behind him, the wind pattern shifted and then he smelled it a demon was behind him. Shippou knew one thing as he froze where he stood he had to save Rin he took a deep breath. "RUN!" He shouted, Rin immediately turned around and as fast as she could she started to run. He turned towards the demon and released a his fox magic, "FOX FIRE." Hearing the demon's scream he started to run following behind Rin, it didn't take him long to finally catch up to her as he ran on both his hands and paws.

"Shippou the demon?" Rin huffed as she continued to run.

"He still behind us!" Shippou told her keeping pace with her own speed, never once did they stop running. A huge roar sounded behind them when suddenly Rin let a scream as she tripped on the ground.

"RIN!" he screamed getting in front of her. He was trembling form head to toe but he wasn't going to let Rin get hurt. He just hopped that he would live threw this too. The hog demon _(Yes hog demon again.)_

"Shippou don't you'll get hurt!" Rin told him worriedly as she tried to stand.

"Don't worry about me, just get ready to run when I tell you." Shippou shouted towards her. He took out his top and held it in his hand pouring demon energy into it. The demon appeared in front of him it's tusk low on the ground as it continued to charge towards them. He waited for only a few seconds before he released his attack, "ILLUSIONARY TOP!" The top grew to enormous size, plummeting the demon onto the ground and pinned him to the spot. "Come on lets go!" He grabbed onto the Rin hands and they both started to run in the only direction they could think of, strait! Unfortunately for them their path ended on a narrow cliff.

"Shippou?" Rin asked, as they had to come to a stop. He looked down the cliff and knew immediately Rin and him would never make the fall and even if they did, the raging river and sharp rocks gave them both little hope of survival. He could already hear the hog demon as he neared behind them. The hog demon stepped out of the trees revealing itself to the, the demon gave a smirk as it neared them knowing he had them cornered. The demon started to walk towards them; they both whimpered stepping dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. The hog gave a stomp making the ground underneath them shake violently as well as some of the cliff to fall into the river. The demon gave another stomp this time stronger then the last; they took several steps forward as the cliff continued to break away. They both finally knew by then what the demon was going to do with one last grin the demon gave a final powerful stomp, the cliff gave way and they both dropped towards the sharp rocks and raging rivers.

**_Angel Selene:_** The evil cliffy again I know worst way to leave the story after having been out for so long. Please don't hate me! _(Is on her knees begging, suddenly a black blur goes behind her.)_ Did you see it? Did you?

**_Kagome:_** See what? _(Looks around frantically.)_

**_Angel Selene:_** The black blur! _(Looks around angrily.)_

_**Kurama:** (Whispering with a pouting Yusuke) _You think I should tell her that Hiei has escape?

**_Yusuke:_** Let her fine out the hard way. _(Gives a grin as he swings a rope in circles)_

**_Keiko:_** DOWN! _(Yusuke is slammed onto the ground with a loud thump.)_ This is fun!

**_Kagome:_** Isn't it? I mean it even shuts them up. _(Angel Selene is still pouting and complaining about evil black blurs.)_

_**Kurama:** 0.0?_


	24. The Forest of Silence 4

**_Angel Selene 93:_** Sorry but unexpected test and assignment plus project given by evil rapid teachers have kept me too busy to type. Please enjoy this chapter because I might be unable to type another one until the school has finally ended. Please don't hate me but I got to cram as much information as possible into my head before the test. So please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

_(Black blur passes behind her)_ Angel Selene ignores it knowing no one was going to believe her/ Still doesn't know Hiei is missing from tree.

Chapter 24 

_-Hiei-_

Hiei supported the slayer's weight as best he could with his short height, for the first time in a hundred years Hiei wished to be taller. Hiei had accepted his short height very early in his life as he saw useful it was to be smaller and faster then his opponent. Hiei was never really disturbed by the name calling or slid remarks he gained from others because he would soon shut them up by slicing them into tiny pieces in a few split seconds. Right at that moment though he wanted more then anything to be taller, he could not only give the slayer more support but they would be going at a much faster rate then they were going now. He would have sighed in frustration had he not been so stubborn instead he decided to pout. He gave a glance towards the slayer who was panting heavily while at the same time trying to hide it as they continued their slow pace forward.

"Hiei?" Sango voice came out softly as she turned to look at him.

"Hn?" He said wondering what she wanted now perhaps a rest or to just to complain about her injuries, that what he expected from her a human especially a human women.

"Have you been able to locate any of the others?" She asked, he looked at her hiding his slight surprise that she was not complaining about her injuries. But know that she mention the other he realized that he had not even though about them but of just getting out of this goddamn forest as quickly as possible. He took a quick swift of the air and like he had expected he could not smell anything apart from Sango who stood beside him or the trees that surrounded them. He tried to see if his senses could pick up Kurama or the detective, he even tried to see if he could fine the idiot but was not successful since the only thing he sense was a bit of demonic energy coming from the forest itself.

"No." He finally told the slayer, he heard her give a small sigh. It looks like the slayer did not enjoy being with him alone. He used his senses on her to see if she was maybe afraid of him but all that came to him was worry. He probed her mind out of curiosity and found gave a small huff, it was just like humans to worry about others well they themselves were in trouble. He growled silently when he was thrown out of her mind with a sudden jolt that the slayer herself did not create.

"The air around this forest is unusual." The slayer told him as her eyes scan the area ahead of them as if she expected a demon to jump out of nowhere and attack them. "Can you sense the strange energy that it is releasing."

"Hn" He replied, he wasn't about to tell her that not only could he sense a strange energy but it was somehow controlling his superior demonic senses while weakening his demonic energy. Sango made a slight movement beside him with a glance he noticed her struggle to relocate her large weapon, Hiraikutsu, doing her best to do so discreetly. He stopped as a quiet whimper escaped her mouth, had it not been for his demon hearing he was sure he would have missed it completely. He gave a huff as he let her hold herself against a tree. "Humans you are all so weak." He stated, in one quick movement he had the giant boomerang over her head and was placing it on his back never showing the surprise of it heavy weight. He had assumed since the slayer was a human, not to mention a women, that her weapon would be light. He was surprised that the women could lift such a weapon in her current state, in reality he could not believe she could lifted at all hurt or not. Hiei also took her sword and only vaguely notice that this weapon was also heavier then any regular sword would have been, he strapped the sword on his belt next to his own.

"Why are you helping me?" Sango asked him not bothering to hide her surprise. He grabbed her around the waist once again and allowed her to put her arm around him.

"Because you're slowing me down slayer." He made sure his voice came out cold, she gave a single nod as she accepted his answer.

"I thank you anyway." The exterminator gave him a small smile as she placed most of her weight on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as they began to walk again going at much faster pace. He let himself become calm by the slayer scent unknowingly as they walked together.

They weren't going to admit it to each other but the only reason they weren't arguing was because they needed each other. Sango needed Hiei because of her physical state at the moment and Hiei needed Sango's higher then average human senses. At that moment Hiei knew he was slowly losing his demonic energy and if that wasn't bad enough his senses had been reduced to that of a human child, the only sense that was not was his sense of smell. Lucky Hiei still powerful enough to fight. Sango on the other had was in far worst shape then she was letting on, she was finding it difficult to breathe normally. She already knew she had a couple ribs broken as well as deep gashes all over her body that hurt like hell but the last thing she was going to do was show weakness to the arrogant demon that was helping her. Sango was had always been seen as the strong one and she wasn't going to let anyone see her as a weak child.

It had been about an hour and they had luckily not encountered a single demon as they walked silently. _(Heeeeemmmmm I guess I'm being a little too nice.) _Hiei estimated a couple more hours of walking before they finally got out of this reechoed forest as long as nothing set them off their coarse. Suddenly the curse of jinxing oneself happen, as a scream broke threw the trees immediately the wing change giving him a blast of a familiar scent.

"What was that?" Sango asked looking around trying to find the source of the scream. He answered her question with one word.

"Rin." Hiei didn't wait for her to register what he said before he had her bridal style in his arm, while running as fast as he could towards were the children were. As soon as the wind as shifted his nose had picked up the faint scent of Rin and the miko's kit as well as the grotesque scent of a boar demon in a rampage. It didn't take him long to get to were Rin and the kit were but what he absorbed made him heart race with a new feeling he could not recognize. The Hog gave a massive stomp on the ground and the cliff broke underneath Rin and the kit. After dropping Sango onto a patch of moss he disappeared only to reappear passing threw the hog demon that had turned into a million flies after he had in a blink of the eye cut it into a million pieces. Hiei sheath the sword he had used not noticing that it was not his blade he used but Sango's. He continued to run not stopping once even to consider what he was about to do, or in what he just did. Hiei had literally jumped off a cliff headfirst. He put his arms against his sides and place his legs together making himself fall faster; it didn't take him long before he reached both Shippou and Rin. He did a backflip in the air and grabbed hold of both of them one in each arm, Both children clung to him giving him all their trust, something Hiei had never had someone do. _(Way did Hiei do a black flip? Because I wanted him too, simple huh?) _For the first time he looked down and realized that they would never make it pass the sharp rocks and even if they did Rin and Shippou would never survive the raging water of the river underneath them. He tried to think but nothing came to his mind but it wasn't long before something rapped around his waist and their fall came to a sudden halt. Hiei manage to dough the side of the cliff easily and finally he was able to look up, his eyes locked with chocolate brown, Sango was standing on the edge of the cliff using the rope he had given her to keep them from falling. A smirk was plastered on her face as she looked down at them, thought she obviously in excruciating pain.

"Kit move to my shoulder." He told the fox demon who was holding onto his shirt.

"Right!" Shippou moved to his shoulder using his arm as a ladder. With a free hand he grabbed onto the rope. He tried to clime the cliff using his feet but rocks gave way causing him to lose his footing, Rin gave a small scream as the rope gave a jerk and Sango cry of pain didn't go unnoticed either. It looked like he would have to put his trust and life in the slayer's hands, which was a bit unsettling seeing as she was human and hurt.

"Women, use the side of the cliff to pull us up." He instructed the slayer whom had one eye closed in pain.

"The cliff's too sharp it'll tare the rope easily." Sango shouted, Hiei looked at the edge of the cliff sure enough it was sharply jutting out.

"It won't break." He told her having to talk louder then he would have normally done. He knew full well the rope would not break no matter how sharp that cliff was.

"How can you be so sure?" Sango asked him, had he been thinking he would have just told her what it was made off but his mind was not really working at that moment. "Why don't…."

"Women, I made it." He interrupted, irritation getting the best of him. The slayer's surprise was evident as she stare back at him, but without a asking a question she started to walk backwards using the side of the cliff like a pulley and bring them slowly. After a few minutes they reached the top, Shippou immediately jumped onto the hard ground of the cliff, he grabbed hold of the edge of the cliff and lifted Rin over his head handing her to the slayer who had tied the rope around a tree. After placing Rin on the ground Sango held her hand out offering to help him. He ignored it and lifted himself over the side of the edge and onto the hard ground. Hiei dropped the exterminators Hiraikutsu onto the ground and soon followed suite as he sat on the ground next to Sango who used a rock as support.

"Lord Hiei!" Rin latched herself onto his neck and gave him a hug. Rin started tell him about how brave Shippou had been as he tried to protect her, he gave a nod only half listening to what she was saying. He gave another glance towards the slayer, and he looked at her in wonder, she had gashes and bruises all over her body. Her ankle had started to swell, her face was pale white and the bags under her eyes had doubled in size. As the detective would lightly put it 'She looked like shit' the slayer needed medical help immediately.

"Rin hush." The little girl on his lap fell silent. He yanked his bandana off his as his Jagan eye glowed with power. The intake of breaths didn't surprise him one bit as he started to concentrate.

"Cool!" Shippou finally exclaimed after a few seconds.

"A Jagan eye." Sango whispered. Rin stayed quite as she observed his third eye with fascination, a smile on her face.

"I'm surprise you even know what it is." He stated slightly disturbed by the silence. The eye started to glow a stronger shade of violet as his concentration increase.

"The slayer tale said that those born with the third eye died young or eventually became insane. Those who were brave enough to implant it were killed by the operation or lived in a weaken state of power for the rest of their lives. The eye was said to give great power but at an enormous price." Sango told her, "How can you be so powerful yet manage to have the third eye?"

"…" He didn't answer her instead he tied the put the bandana back on hiding the Jagan eye form view. "It's no use something is blocking all my demon senses." He told them of course the loud arguing that they heard didn't need demon sense to hear.

"Come on you stupid bird get us down form here!"

"Stop it!" the arguing continued loudly.

"We should check it out." Sango said using the rock she had been sitting on for support as she stood.

"Hn." Hiei answered. Rin jumped off his lap and ran to Shippou side with a giggle. He picked up the slayer Hiraikutsu and placed it on his back once again, he then walked over to the slayer and took her by the waist and they all started to walk towards the loud arguing. Hiei had been proven wrong that day by Sango more then once and even though he would never tell her he was impress by her strength.

**_Angel Selene_:** I was going to type more but I couldn't due to timethat and I have test to study for, but anyway I hope you liked the chapter_ **Please Review**_ and tell me what you think. And thanks to everyone who is still readying this even though I take forever to update it.


End file.
